


Na prochach naszych przodków (odbudowujemy nasz świat)

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Harrymorty i Tomarry - Tłumaczenia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Beware the Sarcasm, Fake Science, Inventor!Harry, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Plotty, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Smart Harry, Timeline What Timeline, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: NOWY TYTUŁ, wcześniej tekst występował pod oryginalnym tytułem: REBUILT{AU!} Po tym jak społeczeństwo, które znamy, się rozpadło, ludzkość została zmuszona, by walczyć o przetrwanie. Po dekadzie chaosu i anarchii, zaczęło formować się nowe społeczeństwo. Lordowie starają się zgromadzić wokół siebie jak najlepszych popleczników i walczą z innymi grupami o terytorium. Młody Harry Potter stara się trzymać z dala od kłopotów, ale kiedy nowy lord z niekonwencjonalnymi pomysłami dostrzega jego niezwykły talent, jego spokojne życie zostaje wywrócone do góry nogami. Uzbrojony jedynie w swój spryt, Harry musi przetrwać jedną katastrofę po drugiej, bezustannie starając się poznać swoją przeszłość i uświadomić pewnego zadufanego w sobie drania o istnieniu prywatnej przestrzeni.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702009) by [Terrific_Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrific_Lunacy/pseuds/Terrific_Lunacy). 



> Tekst wstawiony ponownie i szybka informacja:  
> Od czwartego rozdziału tekst nie będzie betowany, natomiast pierwszy i trzeci rozdział zostały zbetowane przez dreamistru, a drugi przez nią przetłumaczony. Wszystkie dalsze rozdziały zostaną przetłumaczone tylko i wyłącznie przeze mnie :)

Dwadzieścia lat temu społeczeństwo się rozpadło. 

Nie sposób znaleźć na to innego określenia; jednego dnia wciąż istniało, ledwo się trzymając, a następnego nie było niczego. Należało przyznać, że to, jak ludzie walczyli z klęskami żywiołowymi, zmianami klimatu oraz największymi epidemiami wirusów, wykorzystując pozornie nieskończoną ilość nowych wynalazków, technik i pomysłów, które pozwalały im szybko przystosować się do nowych okoliczności, było po prostu niesamowite. 

Dopóki nie nadszedł głód. Dopóki nie było zbyt wiele ust do wykarmienia. Dopóki wszyscy, bez względu na dzierżone przedtem funkcje, nie zaczęli koncentrować się tylko na tym, aby znaleźć, ukraść, wytworzyć, podzielić się, _zabić_ za jedzenie. 

Bez dostępu do podstawowych usług publicznych i braku możliwości produkcji leków, światem zawładnęły chaos i choroby, pozwalając przetrwać jedynie szczęśliwcom. To, co niegdyś było zwykłym zapaleniem płuc, nagle stało się zwiastunem śmierci. Ze względu na szerzące się bezprawie, nikt nie był bezpieczny; człowiek, którego miałeś za sąsiada przez dziesięć lat, w każdej chwili mógł po prostu zastrzelić cię dla kromki chleba. 

Niewyobrażalna ilość ludzi, która przez wieki zajmowała się produkcją, w ciągu zaledwie kilku lat została zredukowana do kilku tysięcy. 

Ocalali mogli zacząć od nowa, jednak raz upadłe społeczeństwo nie było w stanie podnieść się tak szybko, nawet jeśli przyczyna zniszczeń - zbyt duża ilość ludzi - nie stanowiła już dłużej problemu. 

Po jakichś pięciu latach totalnej anarchii i chaosu, ludzie jeszcze raz udowodnili, że nawet jeśli przyszło co do czego, nie oglądali się za siebie, gdyż w rzeczywistości byli istotami społecznymi - zaczęli formować grupy. 

Początkowo stanowiły one kompletnie przypadkowy zbiór osób, nie miały na celu nic ponad interakcję i zapewnienie sobie schronienia; kilka lat później stworzyły trzon nowego społeczeństwa.

Zaczęły pojawiać się osoby, nazywające siebie _lordami_ ; zajęli się oni tworzeniem własnych grup, skrupulatnie wybierając członków. Chociaż dynamika tych ugrupowań była wciąż zmieniającym się procesem, nowe szybko formowały się i rozpadały, niekiedy dzieląc się na kilka mniejszych, bądź też łącząc się z innymi - lordowie niezmiennie znajdowali się w centrum, wokół którego wszystko się kręciło. 

Silne grupy nie miały automatycznie większej ilości członków. Dużo bardziej istotne dla lordów było zapanowanie nad nimi i utrzymanie dyscypliny. Silni lordowie mieli siłę do przejęcia coraz to większych ilości terytoriów od innych, słabszych grup, aby zapewnić swojej większą ilość jedzenia i ochrony, a co za tym szło, bardziej ją wzmocnić.

Oczywiście, zwłaszcza w początkowym okresie, były ważne możliwości fizyczne członków, jednak z czasem dużo większą wagę przykładało się do błyskotliwych strategii, nowych broni i sojuszy. 

Nim ludzkość w końcu przyzwyczaiła się do nowego systemu kierującego światem i zaczęła ponownie, powoli, starać się o dzieci, minęło dziesięć lat. 

Każde z dzieci powitych przez pierwsze dziesięć lat chaosu zostawało porzucone i nie miało realnej szansy na przeżycie. Ten sam los spotykał te, które narodziły się przed rozpadem. Kiedy rodziny umierały bądź rodzice zostali zabici, nie było nikogo, kto zaopiekowałby się maluchami. Żadne dziecko, które nie zostało wychowywane przez ojca i matkę, nie miało szansy znaleźć sobie jedzenia, więc te, które przed rozpadem społeczeństwa nie miały przynajmniej dziesięciu lat, umierały. 

Ostatnia dekada przed rozpadem i pierwsza po nim, stworzyły niemal dwudziestoletnią szczelinę, między nowo poczętymi dziećmi, w nowym społeczeństwie znanymi jako pierwsze pokolenie, i dorosłymi - _weteranami_ \- którzy przetrwali chaos i mieli teraz przynajmniej po trzydzieści lat. 

Tych pomiędzy nazywano _straconym pokoleniem_ \- nie mieli wspomnień ze starego świata, które mogli dzielić z weteranami, nic więc dziwnego, że dla społeczeństwa nie okazali się zbyt przydatni.

Niesamowite było to, że nawet po tym, co przeszła cała ludzkość, zawsze znalazła się grupa osób, która nigdy nie przynależała. 

Jedną z nich był Harry Potter.

To, jakim cudem przetrwał, było tajemnicą nawet dla niego. Miał rok, kiedy społeczeństwo się rozpadło. Nie pamiętał swoich rodziców czy kogokolwiek innego, a jedyne, co zostało po jego dawnym życiu, to akt urodzenia. 

Teraz, mając dwadzieścia jeden lat, znajdował się dokładnie w środku straconej generacji. Nie pomagało również, że nie wyglądał na swój wiek. Gdyby sprawiał wrażenie starszego, mógłby udawać, że należy do weteranów. W każdym razie, był raczej drobnym, acz interesującym młodzieńcem z piękna twarzą, niesforną czupryną czarnych włosów i niezwykłymi, zielonymi oczami. 

Gdyby miał inny charakter, jego wygląd wystarczyłby mu, żeby zarobić na życie wśród weteranów. Jednak zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Większość czasu jego twarz pokrywał czarny pył węglowy, a pęcherze i drobne cięcia zdobiły delikatne dłonie. Jego zbyt duże, ale wygodne, ubrania były brudne od smaru. 

Remus nazywał go inżynierem. Powiedział, że takim mianem nazywano ludzi, którzy wynajdywali nowe rzeczy, tworzyli maszyny. Harry nie kłócił się z nim odkąd zaczął tworzyć nowe wynalazki, ale jego pasją były nauki ścisłe. Zwłaszcza chemia. Fascynowało go tworzenie materiałów wybuchowych z samozapłonem, a także takich, których celem było podrażnienie układu nerwowego w połączeniu z innymi, pozornie nieszkodliwymi, substancjami. 

O naukach ścisłych i technologii wiedział wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zostało zapisane na stronicach książek, nawet jeśli większości z opisanych rzeczy nigdy nie widział. Remus uznawał za dziwne, że jako osobnik ze straconego pokolenia, nie posiadający wspomnień o starym świecie, był najlepszym inżynierem w nowym świecie.  
Potrafił zbudować cokolwiek chciał. Jeśli ktoś potrzebował czegoś, co przetransportowałoby go na drugą stronę ściany, zbudował ci uprząż ze śrubą powietrzną, mogącą utrzymać cię w powietrzu przez dwie minuty. Jeśli potrzebował nowej broni, która zatrzymałaby dziesiątki ludzi, nie zabijając ich, był gotów zbudować pistolet wytwarzający fale dźwiękowe, które unieruchamiały wszystkich w promieniu dziesięciu metrów. To, co tworzył, graniczyło z magią. Bez względu na to, kto rozkładał jego wynalazki na części pierwsze i próbował je odtworzyć, nie był w stanie tego zrobić ze względu na niezwykle zaawansowany mechanizm wewnętrzny.

Z tego powodu nikt w mieście go nie zaczepiał. Nie ryzykowano bycia jego wrogiem, gdyż długopis, który właśnie trzymał, mógł stać się śmiercionośną bronią.

.  
.

Harry wydał z siebie rozdrażnione westchnienie. Szukał swojego nowo skonstruowanego noża; co prawda samego ostrza nie stworzył, jednak klient chciał, by było ono niewidzialne, więc Harry musiał przygotować specjalną mieszankę farb, której celem było przystosowywanie się broni do otoczenia niczym kameleon, jak przynajmniej powszechnie sądzono. 

_Powinienem był poczekać z zaaplikowaniem farby_ , pomyślał, wściekły na siebie samego. Za nic w świecie nie mógł znaleźć tego cholernego noża, który tak sprytnie się przed nim ukrył.

Zresztą, znalezienie czegokolwiek w jego pracowni graniczyło z cudem, jako że żył i pracował w jednym pomieszczeniu, który przypominał bardziej magazyn niż mieszkanie. 

Przy wejściu znajdowały się półki oraz trochę miejsca przeznaczonego dla klientów. Dalej mieścił się kontuar, na którym znajdowało się to, co Harry nazywał _zorganizowanym chaosem_. 

Setki części i na wpół skończonych projektów zostały poupychane na półki, ale także leżały na podłodze, pośród szybko tworzonych notatek, które wyścielały podłogę niczym koc. 

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia kawałek wolnej przestrzeni zajmowała kuchnia, stół i łóżko. Duże regały stojące między sklepem, a częścią zamieszkaną, służyły Harry’emu za ochronę przed tymi, którzy zdecydowaliby się przejść przez pomieszczenie i wtargnąć na prywatny teren; z dużym prawdopodobieństwem stanęliby wtedy na urządzeniu wybuchowym. 

Harry znowu westchnął. Będzie musiał kupić nowe ostrze i ponownie zmieszać farby. Klient nie będzie zadowolony z opóźnienia. 

Dostrzegł przez okno Remusa Lupina idącego pospiesznie w kierunku jego sklepu. Remus był weteranem, jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy odwiedzali Harry’ego nie tylko w interesach. 

Wraz ze swoim parterem, Syriuszem, mieszkał w pobliskiej części miasta. Nie mówili zbyt wiele o swojej przeszłości, ale z tego co Harry wiedział, przyjaźnili się od dziecka. Dwóch przyjaciół, którzy przeszli razem przez chaos i pozostali przy życiu, było rzadkością. Mało kto utrzymywał znajomości sprzed rozpadu.

Harry lubił tę dwójkę. Szanowali go i traktowali jak równego sobie, a nie kogoś młodego, kto był tylko zwykłym szczęściarzem, któremu udało się przetrwać. Wiedzieli, że umiejętności Harry’ego czyniły go bezcennym i to jego inteligencja, a nie szczęście, odegrały główną rolę w jego przetrwaniu. 

Remus wszedł do sklepu i z uśmiechem skierował się do Harry’ego, niemal podskakując z podekscytowania. 

Harry musiał powstrzymać się przed przewróceniem oczami z rozdrażnieniem. Znał swojego przyjaciela wystarczająco dobrze, by przypuszczać, co wprawiło go w tak dobry nastrój. 

― Witaj, Remusie. 

― Cześć, Harry, jest bezpiecznie? ― zapytał, szczerząc się, jakby myślał o ostatnim razie, gdy Syriusz wszedł do sklepu i spędził kolejną godzinę nieruchomo zawieszonym w powietrzu przez pole siłowe, nim Harry w końcu wrócił do domu. 

― Na tyle, ile to możliwe ― wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i Remus zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków. ― Co tam? Potrzebujesz czegoś? 

― Nie, dzisiaj nie. Słyszałeś wiadomości? ― zapytał mężczyzna z ledwo powstrzymywaną ekscytacją. 

Pytanie było niepotrzebne. Remus wiedział, że Harry nie śledził wydarzeń lokalnych. 

― Nie. To coś dobrego czy złego? 

― Hmm, trudno powiedzieć ― zaczął Remus. ― Chodzi o nową grupę…

― Remusie, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem zainteresowany? ― westchnął Harry, już nieco bardziej rozdrażniony. 

Remus i Syriusz byli członkami grupy Feniksa, której przewodził lord Dumbledore i która, od jakiegoś czasu, stanowiła najsilniejszą grupę w mieście. 

Byli tak przyjaźni, jak to tylko możliwe, zostawiając pomniejszym grupom trochę terytorium i nie mając nic przeciwko tym, którzy nie zostali ich członkami. To był powód, dla którego Harry został w Londynie. Z tego co słyszał, nie istniały inne miejsca, gdzie nie trzeba było przynależeć do grupy. 

Harry’emu nie podobał się pomysł, by ludźmi kierowali lordowie, zwłaszcza że dbali tylko o siebie i manipulowali innymi, składając czcze obietnice, by ci do nich dołączyli.

A kiedy tak się stało, nigdy więcej nawet nie widzieli owego lorda; do tego, jeśli tylko nie spełniali swojej roli bądź ulegali kontuzji, tamci byli gotowi ich wyrzucić. 

Harry był szczęśliwy, żyjąc na własną rękę. Wiedział, że jego wynalazków często używano w bitwach grup, ale nigdy nie zadawał pytań, a w zamian nie zmuszano go, by wybrał konkretne ugrupowanie. Zamiast tego, z całych sił, starał się pozostać neutralnym i nie dać wciągnąć się w przepychanki polityczne. 

Remus i Syriusz chcieli, by Harry dołączył do ich grupy, gdy tylko dostrzegli w nim potencjał i zrozumieli, że z jego bystrym umysłem i arsenałem nieznanych broni, uczyniłby ją naprawdę silną. 

Ale po krótkiej rozmowie z lordem Dumbledore’em - pseudonim _Feniks_ \- zdecydował, że chociaż bardzo lubił swoich przyjaciół, nie mógłby zmusić się do przysiężenia posłuszeństwa starcowi, który udawał przyjaznego, idealnego dziadka, choć ledwie noc wcześniej rozkazał zabić małą grupę dwudziestu ludzi, ponieważ jeden z nich złamał którąś z zasad. 

Harry wiedział, że by przetrwać, musisz zabić, nie był głupi. Ale jeśli już coś robisz, powinieneś mówić o tym wprost, nie udając, że nie miałeś wyboru, że to dla większego dobra, aby tylko wszystkich zadowolić. 

Ale nawet jeśli nie lubił lorda Dumbledore’a, nie opuścił miasta. Jakiś czas temu silne grupy zaczęły wysyłać delegacje złożone z kilku członków na zwiady w poszukiwaniu innych miast, w których kryły się obiecujące talenty, rekrutując każdego, kto nie był jeszcze w żadnym ugrupowaniu. 

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Harry nie dołączy do Feniksa, Remus i Syriusz wydawali się postawić sobie za cel znalezienie mu innej grupy. Harry doceniał ich troskę, ale każdy lord, którego spotkał, okazał się tylko kolejną nieinteresującą osobą i chłopak zawsze zastanawiał się, dlaczego ludzie w ogóle za nimi podążali. 

Najgorszy ze wszystkich był lord Lockhart, który, otoczony przez kobiety, w zamian za wynalazki Harry’ego, obiecał mu nauczyć go cielesnych rozkoszy - jakby te mogły, w jakikolwiek sposób, być dla niego użyteczne. 

Niezdolny do odpowiedzi, Harry wyszedł bez słowa, a kiedy Remus z Syriuszem zaczęli zasypywać go pytaniami, po prostu powiedział im, że lord Lockhart miał wielkie szczęście, że przeżył.

Od tej pory nie zmuszali go do spotkań z kolejnymi lordami. 

― Daj spokój, Harry, pozwól mi chociaż skończyć! ― jęknął Remus

― Jasne ― mruknął. 

― Więęęęc, to nowa grupa, znaczy, z tego co słyszałem, nie jest nowa, ale przybyli z dość daleka…

― Czekaj, cała grupa wyruszyła na zwiady? ― przerwał nieco zaskoczony Harry. 

To nie zdarzało się często. Zazwyczaj lordowie po prostu wysyłali małą grupkę, by wróciła z nowymi rekrutami. A większość ugrupowań zrezygnowała i z tego, bowiem nieprzydzieleni osobnicy stanowili rzadkość. Silne grupy po prostu czekały, aż ludzie do nich przyjdą, błagając o możliwość dołączenia. Lordowie wówczas testowali ich możliwości i, jeśli wykazywali obiecujący talent - umiejętności bitewne, medyczną wiedzę i inne użyteczne zdolności - przyjmowali ich. 

Często zdarzało się również, że osoba aspirująca na członka, okazywała się mieć lepsze umiejętności od tego, który aktualnie zajmował dane stanowisko. Wówczas obecny członek zostawał po prostu wyrzucany. By zostać w silnej grupie, należało stać się najlepszym w tym, co się robiło. 

Kolejny powód, by pozostać niezależnym. W końcu, co Harry mógłby zaoferować, jak ich zachęcić? _Cześć, jestem dobry w tworzeniu różnych rzeczy?_

Oczywiście Harry wiedział, że byłby nieocenionym atutem, ale większość lordów nie wykraczała myślą poza najbardziej przeciętne talenty. Aby w pełni wykorzystać potencjał jego umysłu, musieliby dopuścić go i pozwolić nadzorować plany, by mógł zająć się przygotowaniem odpowiedniego wyposażenia. To także znaczyłoby, że jako początkujący, miałby dostęp do najważniejszych planów. Nie wspominając, że należał do straconego pokolenia. 

― Słyszałem, że trzymają swoją bazę w sekrecie. 

― Czyli nic nowego ― zadumał się Harry.

Grupa miała swoją siedzibę albo w mieście, albo ukrytą na obrzeżach. 

― Nie, nie, czekaj ― powiedział pośpiesznie Remus. ― Z tego co słyszałem, lord podróżuje osobiście. Z częścią grupy dla ochrony, oczywiście, ale sam bierze udział w poszukiwaniach. 

― Hmmm, więc nie przeszkadza mu brudzenie sobie rąk zwykłą pracą? 

― Dokładnie! ― wyszczerzył się Remus ― Daj spokój, Harry, zawsze narzekałeś że lordowie szukają silnych członków, a sami nie posiadają mocy. 

― Tylko dlatego, że podróżuje, nie znaczy, iż ma jakikolwiek talent poza manipulowaniem ― zaoponował Harry, po czym zaczął przekładać porozrzucane po kontuarze przedmioty, łudząc się, że znajdzie tam swoje zagubione ostrze. 

Remus wyglądał na nieco zranionego i Harry aż zamrugał. Nienawidził zawodzić bliskich sobie osób, cholera jasna. 

― Więc wiesz, jaki jest? ― zapytał, a nadzieja momentalnie powróciła do oczu Remusa na wskutek jego zainteresowania. 

― Cóż, słyszałem że ma niesamowicie silna grupę. Pojawiły się plotki, że członkowie również byli lordami, nim do niego dołączyli! 

― W takim razie musi być strasznym potworem, skoro ich do tego zmusił. 

Remus posłał mu zawiedzione spojrzenie. 

― Lordowie są mądrzy, Harry, i bardzo dumni. 

― Zadufani, jest słowem, którego bym użył...

Remus go zignorował. 

― Jeśli był w stanie sprawić, że lordowie do niego dołączyli, musi być w nim coś wyjątkowego!

― Jest jeszcze bardziej zadufany w sobie ― zasugerował Harry z krzywym uśmiechem. 

Remus wzniósł ręce w powietrze. 

― Harry, musisz dołączyć do jakiejś grupy…

― Nie, jeśli mam wybór…

― Już niedługo ― zaczął poważnie Remus. ― Nawet lord Dumbledore zaczyna myśleć, że łatwiej byłoby mieć w mieście tylko Feniksy. 

Harry prychnął. 

― Myśli o tym od dawna, Remusie. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie wybił jeszcze pomniejszych grup. 

Remus spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o polityce przyjętej przez Dumbledore’a, ponieważ znajdowali się po różnych stronach. 

― Przepraszam ― wymamrotał Harry. 

― W porządku, wiem to. Nie jestem głupi. Ale martwimy się o ciebie i nie chcemy, byś został zraniony. Poleciłbym ci wręcz opuszczenie miasta, ale gdzie miałbyś pójść? Proszę, Harry, po prostu chcemy, byś był bezpieczny. A świat taki nie jest, zwłaszcza jeśli nie masz nikogo, kto by cie chronił! Mógłbyś chociaż przemyśleć możliwość spotkania się z nowym lordem? 

Remus patrzył na niego iście szczenięcym wzrokiem. Cholera by to wzięła!

― Sam mogę się chronić ― prychnął. 

― Musiałbym być głupi, by w to wątpić! Ale życie to coś więcej, niż siedzenie tu w samotności i wynajdowanie coraz to nowszych pułapek, mających utrzymać obcych z dala od ciebie!

― Cóż, nigdy nie znałem innego życia! ― odparł Harry. 

― Myślisz, że dlaczego tak desperacko staramy się ci je pokazać? ― krzyknął mężczyzna. 

Harry westchnął; bolało go widzieć Remusa w takim stanie. 

― Spójrz, po prostu nie jestem osobą, która podąża za innymi. Nie potrafię zaufać ludziom tak jak ty Dumbedore’owi. 

Remus uśmiechnął się smutno. 

― To dlatego, że wszyscy w porównaniu z tobą są idiotami. To normalne, że nie ufa się tym, których uważa się za głupich. 

Harry nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że odwzajemnił uśmiech. 

― To był komplement czy zniewaga? 

― Słyszałem, że ten nowy lord jest niebywale inteligentny... ― zaczął Remus. 

― Na miłość boską, Remusie! Nigdy nie spotkałem bardziej upartej od ciebie osoby ― zaśmiał się Harry. 

― W takim razie powinieneś poznać siebie ― mruknął Remus. ― Jestem nikim w porównaniu z tobą. 

― Nieważne! Wygrałeś! Gdzie mogę spotkać tego cudownego lorda? ― zapytał, tylko po to, by Remus dał mu spokój. 

Twarz mężczyzny rozjaśniła się. 

― Słyszałem, że organizuje coś w rodzaju imprezy, w miejscowej gospodzie, dzisiejszego wieczoru. Najwyraźniej zaprosi wszystkich, którzy mogliby do niego dołączyć. 

― Och, a więc nawet nie wiemy, czy mnie zaprasza ― odetchnął Harry, starając się jednak nie brzmieć na zbyt pełnego nadziei. 

― Szczerze w to wątpię. A jeśli byłaby to prawda, okazałby się zbyt głupi, by zasługiwać na naszego małego Harry’ego ― droczył się. 

― Nie jestem aż taki mały! ― zaprotestował, ale Remus tylko się zaśmiał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. 

Odwrócił się jeszcze przed wyjściem. 

― Ale obiecaj mi, że pójdziesz. 

― Jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi...

― Zdecydowanie. 

― W porządku, obiecuję. 

Remus rozpromienił się i wyszedł. 

Harry odwrócił się od kontuaru - wciąż nie było ani śladu ostrza - i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak mógłby zostać zaproszony, skoro grupa nawet nie miała pojęcia o jego istnieniu. 

Och, cóż, jeśli nie dostanie zaproszenia, to nawet lepiej; będzie mógł wykorzystać wieczór, by zmieszać nowe farby na nóż. 

O dziesiątej wieczorem zdecydował, że nie zostanie zaproszony. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego tak się stało. 

Nie było niezwykłe, by próbować przeciągnąć na swoją stronę członków innych grup, ale prościej zdawało się złowić tych, którzy wciąż nie mieli swojej grupy. A z tego, co Harry wiedział, był jedynym nieprzydzielonym członkiem w mieście. 

Tak czy inaczej, obiecał Remusowi że pójdzie, jeśli zostanie zaproszony, więc wciąż dotrzyma obietnicy. 

Zamknął sklep i poszedł do łóżka. 

.  
.

Nagle się obudził. Coś eksplodowało. 

Usłyszał przeklinanie i krzyki Z tego co mógł się zorientować, w pomieszczeniu musiały znajdować się trzy osoby. 

Wstał szybko i ruszył w kierunku zamieszania. Był uzbrojony, ale nie sądził, by obcy chcieli go skrzywdzić. Nikt nigdy go nie atakował, kim więc do diabła oni byli? 

Był pewien, że jeden z mężczyzn leżał na ziemi; jego twarz wykrzywiał ból, lewa noga leżała oddzielona od reszty ciała, a krew lała się z otwartej rany. Trzech innych klęczało przy nim, klnąc. 

― Co to, do kurwy nędzy, było? ― wrzeszczał jeden. 

― Mała, przenośna mina. Ale nie powinna znajdować się na podłodze; dotykał półek? ― zapytał chłodno Harry. 

― Kim jesteś? To ty je tam położyłeś, draniu? Tylko poczekaj, aż dostanę cię w swoje ręce! ― wrzasną inny, a jego twarz wykrzywił wściekły grymas. 

Poszkodowany mężczyzna niewątpliwie był ich przyjacielem. Harry poczuł się źle - kaleka nie pożyje już długo. Prawdą było, że większość jego wynalazków stanowiła zagrożenie, ale Harry zawsze cenił ludzkie życie. 

― Sugeruję, żebyś poczekał z tym, dopóki nie obejrzy go lekarz ― powiedział spokojnie Harry. 

Cholera, dlaczego nie mogli trzymać rąk przy sobie! Nienawidził, gdy ktoś ranił się przez swoją czysta głupotę. Wyglądali bardziej na zdesperowanych niż wściekłych, a mężczyzna nie przeżyje, jeśli szybko nie powstrzymają krwotoku. 

Nie przejął się tym, że zamierzają go skrzywdzić. Z tego co mógł stwierdzić, nikt nie chciał go martwym; był zdecydowanie bardziej użyteczny żywym, kiedy jego umysł wciąż pracował. A oni nawet nie ruszyli w jego kierunku, wbrew swoim groźbom. 

Harry odłożył swój pistolet błyskowy i zdjął z jednej z półek kilka bandaży. Nic wielkiego, ale od czegoś trzeba było zacząć. 

Kiedy zaczął zbliżać się do poszkodowanego mężczyzny, któryś złapał go mocno od tyłu i włożył mu coś na głowę. Harry zaklął i zaczął kopać. Nie mógł nic zobaczyć, a jego pistolet błyskowy został na pobliskiej półce. Pięknie. 

_Jak głupi mogą być?_ , pomyślał wściekle. Widzieli, że chciał im pomóc, co do diabła mogło być ważniejsze, niż ich przyjaciel? 

― Harry Potter, jak przypuszczam? ― dobiegł go jeszcze jeden głos ― Idziesz z nami. 

Czwartego mężczyzny, w przeciwieństwie do jego towarzyszy, z pewnością nie obchodził stan rannego. Harry chciał powiedzieć im, że ich przyjaciel umrze, jeśli nie pozwolą mu pomóc, ale wtedy coś uderzyło go mocno w głowę i zemdlał.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przetłumaczony przez dreamistru i zbetowany przeze mnie.

Harry uznał, iż Remus miał rację. _Miał_ mocną głowę.

Gdy się ocknął, odczuwał ból i było jasne, że napastnicy oczekiwali, iż nie odzyska przytomności tak szybko, gdyż był przerzucony przez ramię jednego z nich i zdawało się, że opuszczają dom. Słyszał ich kroki i czuł panujący wokół chłód. Musieli już być na zewnątrz. Szli przez miasto bóg wie dokąd.

Harry postanowił się nie wiercić; lepiej, żeby nie wiedzieli, iż był przytomny. Ostrożnie przeanalizował swoje położenie. Urazy? Jedynie boląca głowa. Napastnicy? Przynajmniej czterech albo pięciu, jeśli dobrze policzył. Broń? Żadna. _Cholera_ , pomyślał chłopak z irytacją. Jaki sens sprzedawać te wszystkie urządzenia, skoro nie nosił żadnego z nich przy sobie? Destynacja? Nieznana.

Zajebiście. Remus na pewno by się wkurzył. Prawie słyszał jego głos, mówiący: „Gdybyś tylko przyłączył się do Feniksa, nikt by nie śmiał...” I tak dalej. Syriusz stałby tuż obok, kiwając głową na każde jego słowo. To on był bardziej żywiołowy i gadatliwy – często przerywał ludziom w pół słowa i dawał się ponieść dyskusji. Lecz, gdy tylko Remus otwierał usta, Syriusz zamykał swoje i aprobował jego zdanie w milczeniu. Harry'emu zostawało jedynie zdumienie na myśl o takim związku.

— Nie powinniśmy byli go tam zostawiać! — krzyknął ktoś po prawej Harry'ego.

Zostawiać? Więc _zostawili_ swojego kompana w jego warsztacie, by mógł wykrwawić się na śmierć? Co za gówno.

— I tak by umarł, przestań się mazać — rozkazał mężczyzna niosący Harry'ego.

— Ale...!

— Powiedziałem: przestań! Chcesz obarczać lorda kaleką? — Jego głos przepełniał chłód i nie było w nim krzty litości.

— Nie, ale...

— To dobrze. Nie wspomnę więc o twoim wątpliwym zachowaniu dzisiejszej nocy.

— Ja nie...

— Nie wykonywałeś rozkazów? Z pewnością.

— Wykonywałem! Rozkazano nam...

— Go zaprosić. Nie atakować i rozwalić mu sklep. Co by się wydarzyło, gdyby całe miejsce wybuchło? _On_ powiedział ci, co mówi się o tym miejscu, jak plotkują, że jest... wybuchowe.

— Powiedział, by przyprowadzić go za wszelką cenę. Nie chcieliśmy przecież...

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — przerwał mężczyzna niosący Harry'ego. Poruszył ramieniem, jakby sięgał gdzieś do przodu, po czym chłopak usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Pomieszczenie wypełniał śmiech i ożywione rozmowy, którym towarzyszył szczęk talerzy i dzwonienie szkła.

— Tu jesteście, kochane ptaszki! Przynieśliście mi prezent? — skrzeczała kobieta, której śmiech wydawał się pełen szaleństwa.

— On nie jest twoją zabawką, Bellatriks.

— Nawet odrobinę? Mały szczur musiał wiedzieć, że zostanie ukarany! Bo czemu ignorowałby zaproszenie? Chciałeś, bym trochę się z tobą pobawiła, hm?

Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała Harry'emu do ucha. Słyszał ją wyraźnie mimo wciąż założonej na głowę torby. Musieli znajdywać się w jakiejś knajpie, sądząc po odgłosach. Ale o czym oni mówili? To nie jego wina, że go nie zaprosili.

Torba została zerwana z jego głowy, a on sam pchnięty na podłogę. Harry szybko odnalazł równowagę i rozejrzał się dookoła, ale wtem kobieta chwyciła go za włosy i przyciągnęła jego twarz ku swojej na nieprzyjemnie bliską odległość. Miała ciemne oczy i takie same, kręcone włosy, grube brwi oraz pełne usta. Może uznałby ją nawet za atrakcyjną, gdyby nie wyglądała jak wariatka. Oddychała ciężko, wciąż szczerząc się do niego. Szaleńczy błysk w jej oczach był bardziej efektowny, niż krzykliwa, czerwona tabliczka z napisem „Niebezpieczeństwo!”, którą zawiesił przed sklepem.

— Więc, kochanieńki, powiedz, dlaczego uznałeś nas niegodnymi twojego czasu? Nie krępuj się, umieramy z ciekawości.

Rozmowy w knajpie zupełnie ucichły. Wszyscy ich obserwowali.

— Nie dostałem zaproszenia na to... zgromadzenie. Przykro mi to mówić, ale słyszałem, że traktujecie gości jak króli — odparł sarkastycznie Harry. Kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem i pchnęła na sam środek pomieszczenia. Harry był tu już wcześniej, kiedy jego przyjaciele uznali, że potrzebował się bardziej socjalizować. Po chaosie, który zapanował, większa część miasta była opuszczona. Ale stary Tom lubił tę knajpę i odbudował ją tak dobrze, jak potrafił. Wszystko wyglądało na poprzecierane oprócz baru, a większość stolików i kilka pokoi na górze wciąż były wyłączone z użytku.

Harry i Tom żyli w przyjaźni. Nie była to tak bliska relacja, jaką dzielił z Remusem i Syriuszem, ale stary Tom, tak jak Harry, nie należał do żadnej grupy. Jego bar był neutralnym terytorium odpowiednim do negocjacji czy miłego spędzenia wieczoru, skoro nie było nic innego do roboty. A odkąd Tom nauczył się robić własny alkohol, pub stał się często odwiedzanym miejscem.

Oczy Harry'ego szukały go za ladą. Znalazły. Twarz mężczyzny wyglądała na zmartwioną, ale poza tym wydawała się pozbawiona wyrazu. Miał zasadę, by się nie angażować, tak jak Harry.

— Masz czelność mnie okłamywać, szczeniaku? To nie jest miłe, rodzice nie nauczyli cię szacunku? Na pocztę się odpowiada. Tak, to bardzo ważne, aby zawsze sprawdzać korespondencję — zamruczała.

Poczta? Korespondencja? Kurwa, pomyślał Harry. Już wcześniej słyszał te terminy, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, co znaczyły. Wszystko sprzed upadku, co nie dotyczyło nauki, nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

— Nie dostałem waszego zaproszenia — powtórzył. — Naprawdę.

Spojrzała na niego uważniej, słysząc szczery ton. Z konsternacją zwróciła się do jego porywaczy i posłała im odpowiednie spojrzenie.

— Dostarczyliśmy mu list, przyrzekam! — krzyknął jeden z nich. Harry uznał za zabawne to, jak przerażeni byli ci ludzie w stosunku do własnego lorda i jego popleczników. Rozpoznał jego głos; to był ten, który lamentował nad zostawieniem w sklepie ich towarzysza.

— Sprawdziliśmy, kiedy tam przyszliśmy. Miał list!

Bellatriks odwróciła się znów do niego z triumfem w oczach.

— Kłamca — zaświergotała. — Opowiadasz mi obrzydliwe kłamstwa, szczurze.

— Słuchaj, nawet nie wiem, co masz na myśli, opowiadając o korespondencji, a co dopiero o poczcie — powiedział Harry z irytacją.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy.

— Masz _czelność_... — zaczęła swój skrzek, ale Harry miał tego dość. Wiedział, że kłótnia mu nie pomoże, ale nie zgadzał się na bierne siedzenie i wysłuchiwanie pretensji. 

— Tak, cholera! Twoi przyjaciele mnie porwali, niszcząc przy tym mój sklep! I ty masz _czelność_ oskarżać mnie o zignorowanie czegoś, czego nigdy nie dostałem...

— Przynieśliśmy ci list!

— Mówiłem już, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówicie!

— To niemożliwe! Każdy by to zrozumiał!

— Nie jestem „każdy”!

— Ale włożyliśmy ci go do skrzynki...

— Nie wiedziałem, że jakąkolwiek mam.

— Każdy dom posiada skrzynkę na listy! Takie małe, metalowe pudełko przed domem, durniu!

— Może być i UFO, mam to gdzieś.

— Ty mały, głupi... ! Tam się wkłada listy.

— Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby tak marnować papier?

— To bardzo ważne zaproszenie, więc wysłaliśmy ludzi do każdego domu.

— Dlaczego marnujecie papier _oraz_ czas? Skoro przechodziliście obok mojego domu, czemu po prostu mi nie _powiedzieliście_? — spytał Harry, dokumentnie zszokowany.

— Jak _śmiesz_...!

— Bellatriks — przerwał im niski głos.

Harry odwrócił się. _Powoli_ , ponieważ jedynym powodem, dla którego w pomieszczeniu zapanowała grobowa cisza, było pojawienie się kogoś naprawdę strasznego.

Ostrożne, zielone tęczówki napotkały czerwone.

Mężczyzna stał na schodach. Był nienagannie ubrany – a któż przejmował się ubiorem w takich czasach? – i opierał się o barierkę, jakby od niechcenia, wpatrując się wprost w Harry'ego. On również miał ciemne włosy, ale były one jedwabiste i leżały na swoim miejscu. Był przystojny – nie żeby Harry o to dbał – i zadziwiająco młody. Z pewnością nie był ze straconego pokolenia, ale nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Musiał przeżyć cały ten chaos jako nastolatek i bóg jeden wie, co musiał robić, aby przetrwać. Harry na pewno nie chciał znać szczegółów. Jego blada karnacja wydawała się jakby nie z tego świata w obskurnej, brudnej knajpie wypełnionej ludźmi, którzy nie myli się od tygodni.

Żeby zbudować nowe, często śmiercionośne, urządzenia, Harry w pięćdziesięciu procentach polegał na swojej inteligencji oraz instynktach. W tym momencie dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent  
jego instynktów krzyczało: _uciekaj_! Szkoda, iż był świadomy również tego, że nie zdołałby uciec daleko. Jakoś przypuszczał, iż ścigałby go wtedy lord we własnej osobie, a on z pewnością nie wpadłby na minę.

Lord – gdyż to, że nim był nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości; cała jego postawa domagała się szacunku – powoli zszedł ze schodów i zatrzymał się na dole.

— Przyjmij przeprosiny — powiedział spokojnie głosem chłodnym jak świeża woda. Jeżeli to możliwe, w knajpie zapadła jeszcze większa cisza. Dopiero dużo później Harry zorientował się, że to najpewniej były jedyne przeprosiny, które opuściły jego usta. _Kiedykolwiek._ Nawet jeśli nie brzmiał, jakby mu było przykro. Bellatriks wydawała się zupełnie rozbita.

— M-mój Panie...

— Poczta — zwrócił się lord do Harry'ego, kompletnie ignorując kobietę — była sposobem komunikacji, polegającym na wysyłaniu listów. Przez długi czas była to jedyna możliwość przesyłania informacji, zanim wymyślono telewizję, telefony i komputery. Jednak nigdy nie przestała istnieć; wciąż używa się jej w podniosłych okazjach bądź z przyzwyczajenia. Zaobserwowałem, iż nawet po dwóch dekadach pełnych chaosu, większość ludzi nadal sprawdza swoje skrzynki każdego ranka, chwytając się desperacko normalności. Pomyślałem, iż list przyniesie nagłe uczucie szczęścia.

— A jeśli nie, to zatłuczesz ich tak jak mnie? — spytał Harry, bocząc się, iż ktoś musiał tłumaczyć mu coś tak banalnego i to przed tłumem gapiów. Lord uniósł brew, a kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły.

— Wyglądasz dość _żywiołowo_ , młodzieńcze.

I, ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na jego ciele, badając je całe. Tłum gapiów, śledzący każdy ruch lorda, zrobił to samo.

Ten skurwiel...! Harry poczuł się niepewnie, jakby naruszono jego prywatność. Jego policzki zaczęły robić się gorące, dobrze że jego twarz pokrywał kurz i brud, no bo przecież _nie mógł_ się rumienić.

— Mój Panie — naciskała Bellatriks, jakby była... zazdrosna? — On _otrzymał_ ten list, tak jak pozostali! Nic go nie tłumaczy!

— Tłumaczy go data urodzenia, Bellatriks. Z pewnością potrafisz ocenić jego wiek? — Ponownie utkwił w Harrym spojrzenie, a reszta podążyła za nim. Harry mentalnie zaklął; miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jego wiek. Tłum, po raz pierwszy od wejścia lorda, zaczął szeptać między sobą.

— Stracone pokolenie — drwiła kobieta, uśmiechając się dziko. Harry niemal jej wytknął, iż jej kochany lord niemal również się do niego zaliczał, ale zdecydował się milczeć. Pozwolić im myśleć, co chcą. Za dekadę ci pomiędzy pierwszą generacją, a weteranami będą wiedli prym i zobaczymy, kto wtedy będzie się śmiał. Poza tym, z całym tym brudem na twarzy i zbyt dużymi ubraniami, Harry wydawał się nieco starszy, co dawało szansę, że może będą traktować go z jakimś szacunkiem.

Ale lord miał inne plany.

— Ile dokładnie masz lat?

Skurwiel.

— Dwadzieścia jeden — odparł, ponieważ nie było sensu kłamać. Jakoś wątpił, by udało mu się oszukać lorda. Ten skrzywił się nieco, słysząc jego odpowiedź.

— Cóż, liczę że wybaczysz moim towarzyszom ich niedelikatne zachowanie. Zapraszam cię na me skromne przyjęcie. Proszę, baw się dobrze. — Obrzucił go kolejnym, rozbawionym spojrzeniem i wrócił na górę, a Belaltriks i porywacze ruszyli za nim.

Niech go szlag, pomyślał Harry. Gość był _niezły_.

***

Lucjusz Malfoy bawił się bardzo dobrze. Po tygodniach wyczerpujących podróży oraz spania w niekomfortowych miejscach, w końcu dostrzegł to, czego poszukiwał: iskry zainteresowania w oczach lorda. Nie wiedział, co ten w ogóle widział w chłopaku, ale nie dbał o to. Dotarli do celu.

Dla Lucjusza sprawa była zamknięta. Zabrali chłopaka z domu, gdzie nie będzie zmuszony dłużej żyć w tym _brudzie_. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś doprowadzi go do porządku, gdyż jego skórę pokrywała warstwa kurzu i jakichś oleistych substancji. A jego włosy! Niezależnie od tego, jak cenna stała się woda, z pewnością mógł poświęcić odrobinę, aby umyć się od czasu do czasu, czyż nie?

Mężczyzna był zdziwiony, iż ten należał do straconej generacji. Słyszał też, iż uważają go za pewnego rodzaju geniusza, ale przecież nie wiedział nawet, czym jest skrzynka pocztowa! Czy potrafił w ogóle czytać i pisać? Nie obwiniałby go, gdyby nie posiadał takich umiejętności, nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby chłopak miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty w swoim dwudziestoletnim życiu. Na przykład przetrwanie.

Odwrócił się do towarzysza, aby spytać, czy ten chce kolejny drink, ale zamarł z na wpół otwartymi ustami. Severus Snape, na ogół spokojny i pozbawiony wyrazu niezależnie od okoliczności, siedział sztywno niczym zamarznięta figura. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i kryły w sobie pokłady szoku, ulgi i przerażenia, gdy tylko wpatrywał się w chłopaka. Widok był tak niecodzienny, iż Lucjusz zmusił się, aby wziąć się do kupy.

— Severusie? W czym problem? — Zero reakcji. Co się z nim działo? Malfoy potrząsnął jego ramieniem z irytacją, iż został zignorowany. — Severusie, co się stało?

Snape odwrócił się do niego jakby w jakimś transie; z pewnością widział to, czego Lucjusz nie dostrzegał. W końcu jego spojrzenie wróciło do normy, jakby mężczyzna budził się z długiego snu.

— Słucham? Och, wszystko w porządku. — Odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem i upił łyk napoju.

— Nie wyglądało — odparł Lucjusz ostrożnie.

Ale Snape znów go zignorował, więc Malfoy zostawił go w spokoju. Nie zwykł błagać o podzielenie się informacją, po prostu czekał, aż informacja sama stanie mu przed oczami. Po prostu będzie musiał go obserwować. Jak zawsze.

***

Harry nie pragnął niczego więcej, jak opuszczenia tego miejsca. Z drugiej strony bycie porwanym nie przypadło mu do gustu i uznał, iż raz zdecydowanie wystarczy. Lord zostawił go samemu sobie; jeśli cieszył się z przyjęcia przez niego zaproszenia i tego, że zdecydował się pozostać na przyjęciu, niech tak będzie. Harry przeszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i usadowił się przy barze. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wiercące mu dziurę w kręgosłupie, ale teraz, gdy dziwaczny lord zniknął, ludzie powoli wracali do toczonych wcześniej rozmów.

Tom bez słowa nalał mu drinka.

— Na mój koszt — wyszeptał. — W porządku? Masz krew na głowie...

Harry podniósł dłoń i odnalazł ranę. Zdążyła się zasklepić i nie wyglądała źle, ale wyczuł pod palcami zaschniętą krew.

— Nic mi nie będzie, dzięki. — Wypił łyk.

— Nie tylko ciebie zaprosili. Jest tu mnóstwo pomniejszych grup, nawet Feniks, co wróży dobrze interesom. — Tom wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. — Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy chcą się przyłączyć, ale on nawet niczego jeszcze nie zrobił poza powitalną przemową pełną ogólników; żadnych planów, obietnic, niczego. Nie powiedział im nawet, że mogą do niego dołączyć, tylko że rozważał taką możliwość, a inni już spuchli od dumy. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Harry prychnął. Lord był niezły. W ogóle nie przypominał Dumbledore'a, który wygłaszał wzniosłe przemowy i rozdawał kolorowe obietnice świetlanej i radosnej przyszłości. Ten po prostu był, a emanował od niego spokój i pewność siebie przekonująca ludzi, że mogą zrobić wszystko.

I, najwyraźniej, od razu przejrzał Harry'ego. Ile wiedział? Czy słyszał plotki o jego zdolnościach, czy może wiedział, że potrafił zbudować dosłownie _wszystko_? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, iż lord nie posiadał skrupułów. Jeśli Harry miał okazać się zbyt niebezpieczny i odmówić dołączenia, nie nosiłby teraz guza na głowie, a zapewne miałby roztrzaskaną czaszkę.

Zastanawiał się, czy Remus wiedział, jak niebezpieczny był jego cudowny lord. Nie skomentował nawet tego, że wysłał za nim pięcioro ludzi i jedynie czterech z nich powróciło.

Harry zdecydował poczekać jeszcze kilka godzin i opuścić bar cichaczem. W ten sposób nie obrazi nikogo, choć przecież nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie pojawiły się inne kłopoty i komplikacje. Ani, by to, co sobie zaplanował, po prostu zadziałało, tak dla odmiany.

Bellatriks zeszła na dół; jej wzrok od razu utkwiony był w Harrym, zanim dotknęła stopą ostatniego ze stopni. Nie wyglądała, jakby bawiła ją ta sytuacja, wręcz siała przerażenie, gdy przemierzała pomieszczenie.

— Ty. Na górę. Natychmiast — syknęła.

Och, to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Lord rezydował na górze. Jednak, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ludzie ponownie milkną, by obserwować jego rozmowę z Bellatriks, zdecydował się pójść, gdzie mu kazano bez żadnego sprzeciwu – i tak by niczego nie wskórał.

Wstał i poczekał, aż kobieta go poprowadzi, ale ta nie uczyniła żadnego ruchu, by wrócić na piętro. Obdarzył Toma kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion i sam skierował się ku schodom, by wspiąć się na górę w pojedynkę.

***

Ta twarz. Te włosy. Jego _oczy_. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie istniało jednak żadne inne wytłumaczenie. Człowiekiem, za którym przemierzyli kraj, był Harry _cholerny_ Potter.

Po wszystkim, co go spotkało. Po zdradzie. Poczuciu winy, strachu. Po nieustających poszukiwaniach pełnych gniewu. Po tym jak w końcu, _w końcu_ , zdecydował się odpuścić i przeszłość przestała go nawiedzać.

 _Lily_ , jęknął wewnętrznie. _Twój syn żyje_.

I znajdował się wprost pod nosem Dumbledore'a.

 _W naszym mieście znajduje się utalentowany mężczyzna, który nie należy do żadnej z grup. Może polecisz go naszemu lordowi?_ Cholera jasna.

Zaplanował to. Z powodów, które nie były Severusowi znane, mężczyzna czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedni moment. Czy Voldemort o tym wiedział? Nie zareagował w żaden sposób, ale w końcu minęło całe dwadzieścia lat.

Obserwował ze smutkiem, jak chłopak znika na schodach.

Musiał go stamtąd zabrać. _Szybko_.

***

Drzwi do pokoju były otwarte, a Harry _tak bardzo_ nie chciał wchodzić do środka. Był na siebie zły, że pozwolił się porwać, ale potrząsnął głową, aby oczyścić umysł ze zbędnych myśli i odegnać zmęczenie. Wziął się w garść i wkroczył do środka, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Ah, pan Potter! Witam, proszę, zechciej usiąść.

Lord siedział w skórzanym fotelu z rękami splecionymi przed sobą i zbyt ostrym uśmiechem. Harry ostrożnie zajął miejsce i fotelu naprzeciw niego. Skąd wiedział jak się nazywa? Musiał rozmawiać z kimś z miasta, może ze starym Tomem? Lord nalał sobie drinka do szklanki i zaczął go sączyć.

Uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie.

— A więc dobrze, panie Potter, pomówmy o twojej przyszłości. Widzisz, ktoś ma wielką nadzieję, iż zabiję cię dzisiejszego wieczora...


	3. Chapter 3

_"A więc dobrze, panie Potter, pomówmy o twojej przyszłości. Widzisz, ktoś ma wielką nadzieję, iż zabiję cię dzisiejszego wieczora…”_

Cóż, świetnie; przynajmniej był szczery. Ale jak niby miał na to zareagować?

Zaczął żałować, że nie wychodził ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ilekroć ci go zapraszali; jeśli był to rodzaj towarzyskiej rozmowy, zdecydowanie potrzebował więcej treningu. Niemniej, był święcie przekonany, że żaden standardowy protokół nie przydałby się w przypadku tej konkretnej konwersacji. 

― Cóż… wciąż oddycham ― odparł sucho. 

― Cieszy mnie, że ten niewątpliwie istotny, niezbędny do życia szczegół nie umknął twojej uwadze. ― Fałszywe, słodkie wykrzywienie warg zaczęło zmieniać się w mniej przyjemny, ale za to prawdziwy uśmieszek. Najwyraźniej ten drań zbyt dobrze się bawił. 

― Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje, czy coś? 

― Ach... cóż, prawda jest taka, że wciąż się nad tym zastanawiam. 

― Ty wciąż się za… ― Harry zmusił się do zamilknięcia. Lord starał się go sprowokować, więc tym bardziej musiał zachować spokój. Poirytowany ścisnął nasadę nosa i wziął głęboki wdech. 

― Dlaczego? 

― Ponieważ nie zdołałem jeszcze podjąć decyzji, oczywiście ― prychnął Lord, całkowicie ignorując fakt, iż Harry pytał o powód.

Czy niektórzy ludzie po prostu urodzili się, by być kretynami? Twarz Harry’ego wykrzywiła się w niezadowoleniu. 

― Zbyt mało zaoferowali ci w zamian? 

Lord posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie. 

― Nie jestem mordercą ― stwierdził zimno. 

Harry prychnął. 

― No prawie udało ci się mnie przekonać. Nigdy nic ci nie zrobiłem, więc…

Mężczyzna wstał z prędkością, która nie mogła być możliwa dla ludzi. Dwie dłonie zacisnęły się na gardle Harry’ego i zbliżyły jego twarz tak blisko, że ich nosy niemal się stykały. 

Harry stał na palcach, trzymając się prosto jedynie dzięki uściskowi lorda. Patrzył w jego czerwone oczy i był zaskoczony widokiem wściekłości i bólu, które tam znalazł. 

― Nie masz pojęcia, co zrobiłeś, chłopcze ― syknął, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na szyi Harry’ego jeszcze mocniej. Oddychanie stało się bolesne. 

― Nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywasz ― wycharczał.

Ucisk na jego gardle zupełnie odciął mu dopływ powietrza. Teraz zupełnie nie mógł oddychać. Harry zmusił się, żeby nie panikować, ale nie mógł powstrzymać odruchu, by podnieść ręce i zacząć szamotać się słabo w uścisku mężczyzny, który zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, przez ogarniającą go wściekłość.

― Nie. Nie wiesz. Oczywiście, że nie. Ale ja wiem, jak ty się nazywasz, Harry Potterze, i od lat marzę, by cię zabić.

Płuca Harry’ego wołały o powietrze. Jego ciało drżało, podczas gdy on skupiał się tylko na tym, by nie zacząć się miotać niekontrolowanie. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamy. Lord podniósł go jeszcze wyżej, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej, ani na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Harry zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę mógł go zabić. 

― Zrozumiałem, że stało się to obsesją, przez którą zostałem niczym więcej jak bezmyślną maszyną. Uczyniło mnie to wrażliwym i podatnym na manipulację. To była moja słabość. Ty byłeś moja słabością. 

Upuścił go na ziemię. Harry zaczerpnął powietrza i zaczął kaszleć. Jego tchawica zdawała się zmiażdżona, a gardło ogarniał ból. Świat wirował mu przed oczami. 

― Wyobraź sobie mój… zachwyt, że nawet po tym, jak zdecydowałem się porzucić moją obsesję, wciąż mną manipulowano. Teraz, ku twojemu niebywałemu szczęściu, nie mogę zdecydować, czy chcę zabić ciebie, czy idiotę, który myślał, że może wykorzystać mnie do swoich tchórzliwych planów. 

Ból w jego gardle w końcu trochę zelżał i świeże powietrze wypełniło mu płuca, ale nie próbował nawet usiąść; miał zawroty głowy i było mu niedobrze. Świat stał się mieszaniną rozmazanych barw; próbował zrozumieć, co lord do niego mówił, ale nie mógł skoncentrować się ze względu na głośne łomotanie własnego serca. 

Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, że Lord przy nim ukucnął.

― A do tego mam świadomość, że jeśli jesteś tak dobry, jak się twierdzi, to jeszcze mi się przydasz. 

Harry wciąż się nie poruszył, ale zdecydował wykorzystać okazję i spróbować coś powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, jakby krzyczał, ale spomiędzy jego warg wydobył się jedynie cichy szept:

― I to ci się nie podoba.

Wściekłość w oczach Lorda zelżała, a kącik jego ust lekko drgnął. 

― Nie, _Harry_ , nie podoba. Jednak zaczynam wierzyć, że twoja obecność poprawia mi nastrój. To doznanie niemal… lecznicze. 

― Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. 

Lord wstał i ponownie usiadł w fotelu, po czym upił duży łyk alkoholu.

― Dobrze, więc powtórzę jeszcze raz: wciąż się zastanawiam. 

Harry oczyścił gardło, co bolało jak diabli. 

― Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co zrobiłem? 

― Nie, jeszcze nie. 

― A powiesz mi, kto chce mojej śmierci?

― Prawdopodobnie nie. ― Miało być jedyną odpowiedzią. 

― Nie sądzisz, że zabije mnie, gdy tylko stąd wyjdę? Żywy. 

― _Harry_ , nie sądziłem, że jesteś optymistą. Kto powiedział, że pozwolę ci żyć? Odejść? 

Harry spojrzał na niego, na ile to było możliwe, ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. 

― Myślałem, że wciąż się zastanawiasz. 

Lord patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem. 

― I liczysz, że cię wyróżnię?

― Nic z tych rzeczy. Ale jeśli chowałeś osobistą urazę przez lata, a kiedy w końcu dostajesz szansę na powzięcie zemsty, w pierwszej kolejności upewniasz się, by ofiara doskonale wiedziała, za co umiera. _Ty_ jednak odmawiasz udzielenia mi jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi. 

Lord zdawał się przez chwilę zastanawiać nad jego słowami. 

― Bystry jak się spodziewałem. Bardzo dobrze, _Harry_ , twoje szanse rosną z minuty na minutę. 

Harry wydał z siebie pełne niedowierzania prychnięcie i powoli wstał. Poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy, ale świat w końcu przestał się kręcić. 

― Mógłbyś przestać to robić? ― zapytał, kiedy na powrót ostrożnie usiadł w swoim fotelu. 

― Co? 

― Wymawiać moje imię w taki sposób. To niepokojące. 

Uśmiechnął się do niego. 

― Staram się do niego przyzwyczaić, _Harry_. Poza tym, to naprawdę zabawne. 

― Och? Przyzwyczajanie się do imienia zmarłego zdaje się stratą czasu. 

― Hmm, może. Z drugiej strony zabijanie ciebie również wydaje się stratą. 

― Dobrze wiedzieć ― odparł. 

― Ale jestem przekonany, że byłoby to jednakowoż zabawne. 

Tego _nie_ chciał wiedzieć. Ten mężczyzna był szalony. 

Ale co z drugim draniem czyhającym na jego życie poza tymi murami? Jedyną rzeczą, za którą ktoś mógłby go obwiniać, było tworzenie broni używanej w raczej… nieprzyjacielski sposób. Ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, by zrobił coś, cokolwiek, za co zasługiwał na śmierć. A z całą pewnością nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, by spotkał wcześniej kogoś takiego jak on. 

― Dołącz do mojej grupy ― powiedział nagle. 

Harry momentalnie przeniósł na niego wzrok. 

― Czy to miało być zaproszenie? Biorąc pod uwagę, że niemal mnie zabiłeś, teraz zabrzmiałeś, jakbym już się zgodził!

― Nie masz wyboru, _Harry_. Jak przypuszczam, pragniesz żyć?

Harry poczuł narastającą w nim, do niezdrowego poziomu, złość. 

― Posłuchaj mnie, draniu, gdyby jakiś lord groził mi śmiercią, by zmusić mnie do dołączenia, miałbym już swoją grupę. Z tego co wiem, po prostu zmyśliłeś sobie historię…

― Nie jest zmyślona. Nie ma chwili, bym nie życzył sobie, abyś się nie urodził ― wysyczał lord. 

Harry mentalnie zwinął się ze strachu. W jego głosie słyszał taką zaciętość, że nie było możliwości, by ten kłamał. 

Lord westchnął. 

― To mocno skomplikowało moje plany. Uwierz mi, że lata temu porzuciłem wszelkie ambicje, by cię dopaść. A gdybym wiedział, że ty, ze wszystkich ludzi będziesz krył się za tymi plotkami, prawdopodobnie nawet bym tutaj nie przybył. Jestem dumny z kontroli nad emocjami, ale…

― Kontroli? ― wykrzyknął Harry z niedowierzaniem. ― Przed chwilą niemal mnie udusiłeś i nazywasz to kontrolą? Do diabła, naprawdę nie chcę widzieć cię, gdy ją tracisz…

― Jak już powiedziałem, Harry, jesteś wyjątkiem. Wiedziałem, że kiedy cię zobaczę, ogarnie mnie wściekłość. Ale to nie jest teraz nasz problem. 

Harry zaśmiał się. 

― Cóż, może nie twój, ale z całą pewnością pozostaje moim. 

Lord całkowicie go zignorował. 

― Nie, problem w tym, że ktoś spodziewa się, że zabiję cię, gdy się spotkamy. 

Harry przez chwilę się nad tym zastanowił. 

― Dość dobrze się znacie, prawda? Chodzi mi o to, że obca osoba nie zakładałaby twoich kolejnych ruchów, nie wiedząc, jaką osobą jesteś. 

Harry starał się nie zastanawiać nad tym, jaką osobą lord dokładnie był, skoro sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bezustannie zabijał ludzi samym spojrzeniem. 

Mężczyzna opróżnił szklankę i odstawił ją na stół. Następnie wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju.

― Lepiej, jeśli przeszłość pozostanie dla ciebie tajemnicą.

― Biorąc pod uwagę, że już dwie osoby życzą mi z jej powodu śmierci, obawiam się, że nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić. 

Lord nie odpowiedział mu, zamiast tego skupił swoją uwagę na widoku za oknem. 

― Ne mogę obwiniać cię za twoje przeszłe czyny. To jednak nie znaczy, że nie chciałbym, byś się nigdy nie narodził. Ponieważ, jeśli nie przyszedłbyś na świat, nie mógłbyś tego zrobić.

― To nie ma żadnego sensu ― zauważył Harry z irytacją. 

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego, a na jego wargach igrał dobrze już mu znany uśmieszek. 

― To bez znaczenia. Istotne jednak jest to, że zdecydowałem, iż póki co, cię nie zabiję. 

Zatrzymał się przy fotelu Harry’ego. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego możliwość siedzenia była uważana za przywilej, podczas gdy słudzy musieli stać. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że z wysoką postacią stojącego obok lorda, czuł się niczym mały chłopiec złapany w pułapkę. 

― … Ale wciąż pozostaje ktoś żądny twojej krwi. I, chociaż niezwykle ciężko jest mi przyznać moją niewiedzę, nie potrafię stwierdzić, dlaczego. 

Harry poruszył się, chcąc odwrócić od niego spojrzenie. Wiedział jednak, że przerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego nie było wyjściem z tej sytuacji. 

― Czekaj, myślałem, że wiesz, kto…

― Wiem, _kto_ , ale nie, _dlaczego_. Postaraj się skupić, Harry.

Młodzieniec otworzył usta w oburzeniu i chciał zaprzeczyć, ale lord podniósł dłoń, by go powstrzymać. I, ku przerażeniu Harry’ego, jakby instynktownie zastosował się do jego niewerbalnej komendy.

― Musi chcieć twojej śmierci, skoro zapewnił nam to małe spotkanie, ale to po prostu nie pasuje. Coś przegapiłem, jakąś informację, która jest konieczna do zrozumienia, co się stało. Jest manipulującym głupcem i postrzega świat w czerni i bieli, na wskutek czego założył, że wciąż pragnę zemsty. 

Strach zaczął zwijać się w żołądku Harry’ego. 

― Dumbledore. 

Lord uniósł brwi. 

― Co masz na myśli? ― zapytał. 

― To Dumbledore, prawda? ― Harry wziął milczenie za potwierdzenie. ― Cholera. Jestem _tak bardzo_ martwy ― mruknął. Dumbledore kontrolował całe cholerne miasto. Nie było żadnego miejsca, gdzie Harry mógłby się schronić. Dwóch silnych lordów chciało jego śmierci, a nie należał nawet do żadnej grupy. ― Ale czekaj, żyliśmy w jednym mieście przez lata, jakim cudem jeszcze nie jestem martwy? Chodzi mi o to, że on nie jest osobą, która brudzi sobie ręce, ale ma pod swoja kontrolą wielu, którzy z przyjemnością wykonaliby dla niego tę robotę. Więc, dlaczego czekał na ciebie? 

― Kolejny fragment, który nie pasuje do reszty. Zaczynam myśleć, że jego manipulacje sięgają dużo dalej niż przypuszczałem. Nie podoba mi się to, a ty ― urwał i ponownie naruszył prywatną przestrzeń Harry’ego ― pomożesz mi to zrozumieć. 

Harry odsunął się, starając znaleźć sobie trochę miejsca między nimi, ale został uwięziony między nim, a oparciem. 

― Nie mam nawet pojęcia, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, więc skąd niby mam wiedzieć o czymś, czego nawet ty nie rozumiesz. 

― Ponieważ to, co powiedziałeś wcześniej, jest prawdą. Jeśli planujesz zabić kogoś od lat, upewniasz się, że zna tego przyczynę. 

Harry wpatrywał się w niego. 

― Czekaj chwilę, planujesz się tego dowiedzieć? Ale nie znaczy to….?

― Że Dumbledore musi uwierzyć, iż musi zabić cię własnoręcznie. I na chwilę przed tym powie ci coś, czego prawdopodobnie nie powiedział mi dwadzieścia lat temu. 

Lord uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie do Harry’ego, oczywiście ubawiony jego reakcją. 

― Ta, świetny plan, chyba że, och, nie wiem, będę martwy, nim wszystko zrozumiesz?

― Błagam, jakim byłbym lordem, gdybym nie był w stanie ochronić jednego z członków? 

― Czekaj, ja… ja _nie_ zgodziłem się do ciebie dołączyć, do cholery! ― Odepchnął go od siebie i wstał, by stworzyć między nimi więcej przestrzeni. 

Z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami, lord ruszył powoli za nim, podczas gdy Harry coraz bardziej się odsuwał. 

― Sam nie będziesz miał szans przeciwko Dumbledore’owi. Właściwie to nie masz żadnych realnych szans przeciw _komukolwiek._ Jestem szczerze zdumiony, że te wszystkie grupy po prostu pozwoliły ci tak _trwać._

― A dlaczego by nie? Niczego nie zrobiłem i, tak jak sam zauważyłeś, nie stanowię zagrożenia, więc…

― Och, nie, _Harry._ Powiedziałem ci, że nie miałbyś żadnej szansy, gdyby ktoś naprawdę cię zaatakował. Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że stanowiłbyś zagrożenie. Jestem wręcz zdumiony, że oni też tego nie dostrzegli. 

Plecy Harry’ego uderzyły w ścianę. Kurwa, koniec trasy. A lord wciąż się zbliżał. 

― Ja nie… Jak mógłbym być zagrożeniem, skoro jestem tylko jedną osobą. No i należę do straconego pokolenia. 

Lord uśmiechnął się, jakby dokładnie wiedział, że Harry chciał umniejszyć swoim talentom. 

― Nie boję się ciebie, _Harry._ Ja… obawiam się twojego umysłu. 

Harry znowu znalazł się w pułapce, tym razem pomiędzy ścianą i lordem. Ciągła bliskość drugiego mężczyzny wprawiała go w nerwowość. To było złe; zazwyczaj miał problem z trzeźwym myśleniem, gdy tracił spokój. Zaczął się pocić. 

― Mój umysł, tak? Nie jest aż _taki_ wspaniały, wiesz… plotki i tego typu rzeczy... często wyolbrzymiają…

― Czyli mam wrócić do duszenia cię? 

― Bogowie, nie! ― krzyknął. ― Myślałem, że przedłożyliśmy już zdrowy rozsądek nad emocje i inne takie…

― Obawiam się, że zapomniałeś o czymś ważnym: jedynym _powodem_ , by pozwolić ci żyć, jest to, aby móc cię wykorzystać. 

― Tak, tak, by wykorzystać Dumbledore’a i dowiedzieć się, co przed tobą, jak sądzisz, ukrywa. Dobrze rozumiem? Chcę wiedzieć, co stało się w mojej przeszłości, a ty mi tego odmawiasz, dodatkowo układając swój szalony plan...

― Nie. 

Harry spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę w pełni zdezorientowany. 

― Nie? Cóż, z tego co pamiętam, to był twój plan…

― I będziemy się go trzymać. Ale nie o tym mówiłem, kiedy wspomniałem o wykorzystywaniu. 

― Hmmm, nie masz pojęcia, czym się zajmuję, prawda? Po prostu słyszałeś plotki i… na litość boską, mógłbyś się z łaski swojej odsunąć! Nie mogę _myśleć,_ kiedy tak mnie osaczasz!

Lord zbliżył się tak blisko, że ich ciała niemal się stykały. Doprawdy, co mu chodziło po głowie?

Drań miał czelność zachichotać.

― Czuję się doskonale. Tak w ogóle, musimy poruszyć jeszcze jedną kwestię.

― Teraz? Jaką dokładnie? Tę, w której nie możesz zdecydować się, czy mnie zabić, czy nie, czy może tę, że Dumbledore chce mojej śmierci, a może…

― Muszę upewnić się, byś miał jasność, czego od ciebie chcę. A zazwyczaj dostaję to, czego chcę, _Harry._

Nie mógł się _zarumienić_ , nie znowu. Ale kto obwiniałby jego umysł, za podsuwanie dość sugestywnych wizji, zwłaszcza zważając na ich pozycję? 

― Nie możesz zmusić kogoś, by został członkiem twojej grupy, pamiętasz?

― Nie zmuszę cię. ― Uśmiechnął się. ― Wkrótce sam będziesz chciał do mnie dołączyć. 

― Co… Niby czemu miałbym chcieć dołączyć do lorda, który w ciągu godziny trzykrotnie groził mi śmiercią.

― Ponieważ wiesz, że jestem jedynym, który prawidłowo cię wykorzysta. 

Harry, dla własnego dobra psychicznego, starał się zignorować prawdę ukrytą w jego słowach. 

― Nie jestem narzędziem do twojej dyspozycji! 

― W rzeczy samej. Nie jesteś do mojej dyspozycji. Jeszcze. 

_Co do ku…_

― Teraz, obawiam się, że wystarczająco długo wymagałem twojej obecności. Wydaje mi się, że twój mózg wymaga dłuższej chwili, by to wszystko przemyśleć. 

Złapał Harry’ego za ramię i zaciągnął do drzwi. 

― Wyrzucasz mnie? Teraz?

― Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że polubiłeś moje towarzystwo. 

Harry go zignorował. 

― Co z Dumbledore’em?

― Wkrótce się z tobą skontaktuję. Przez jakiś czas będzie zbyt zajęty, starając się zrozumieć, dlaczego cię nie zabiłem. Najlepiej dla ciebie, jeśli postarasz się trzymać z daleka od członków Feniksa przez jakiś czas. 

― To połowa miasta! ― zaprotestował Harry. 

― To nie potrwa długo. Będziemy musieli się szybko przygotować. Poza tym, chciałbym cię przetestować 

― Przetestować mnie? Po co? 

Lord spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem. 

― By upewnić się, że spełnisz moje oczekiwania, oczywiście. Później powiadomię cię o szczegółach. 

Otworzył drzwi i wypchnął za nie Harry’ego.

― Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę do ciebie dołączyć! Do diabła, nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywasz!

Lord zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry’ego z niepewnością w oczach, która go zdumiała. Wyglądał, jakby toczył wewnętrzną walkę. 

― Tom. Tom Riddle ― powiedział w końcu. 

― Tom ― spróbował Harry, nieco zaskoczony odpowiedzią. 

― _Nigdy_ mnie tak nie nazywaj ― syknął. 

― Huh? Sam mówisz na mnie Harry! ― zaprotestował. 

― Mogę nazywać cię jakkolwiek mi się podoba. 

― Co…

― Po prostu… nie nazywaj mnie tak. ― Dziwna szczerość w jego głosie sprawiła, że cała złość Harry’ego wyparowała. Zmiany nastroju mężczyzny go zaskakiwały. 

― W porządku, hmmm, Riddle? ― spróbował. 

Kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, uznał że najwyraźniej mężczyzna nie miał nic przeciwko. Riddle* zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze pasowało do tego mężczyzny.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy było to jego prawdziwe nazwisko: oficjalne dokumenty straciły wiarygodność, zważając na to, że po upadku każdy mógł nazwać się, jak tylko miał ochotę. Niektórzy ludzie zachowywali swoje nazwiska, by nie utracić siebie sprzed chaosu; po nim nikt nie był taki sam jak wcześniej.

Harry żałował, że nie postąpił tak samo. Zamiast tego używał swojego nazwiska, które widniało w jego akcie urodzenia, a wyglądało na to, że to właśnie z jego względu uczestniczył w całym tym bałaganie. 

― Następnym razem sprawdź swoją skrzynkę pocztową, Harry. Och, i proszę, umyj się, nim ponownie tutaj przyjdziesz. Chciałbym zobaczyć, co znajduje się pod całym tym brudem. 

Harry chciał odpowiedzieć, że prawdziwa praca brudzi, w przeciwieństwie do rozkazów wydawanych przez lordów, ale odkrył że wpatruje się w zamknięte drzwi. Drań po prostu zamknął cholerne drzwi przed jego nosem. Naprawdę potrzebował znaleźć na niego nowe określenie; drań nie było wystarczająco dobre. 

Skrzywiony, zaczął schodzić po schodach. Zdecydowanie potrzebował snu; cała ta złość i dezorientacja, które czuł w stosunku do Riddle’a, były wyczerpujące. 

― Powiedziałem ci, Avery, chciał dzieciaka żywego, by zabić go osobiście. 

Harry spojrzał w dół i ujrzał znajome twarze porywaczy oraz Bellatriks, zebranych w niewielką grupę i szepczących do siebie. Przynajmniej uznał, że starali się szeptać; jasne było, że byli nieco pijani i to, co wydawało im się niskim szeptem, w rzeczywistości było normalnym głosem. 

― Ale zwykle pozwala nam patrzeć. Też chciałam być tego świadkiem! ― zaskomlała Bellatriks ― Myślisz, że po wszystkim da mi ciało? 

― Wybacz, Bellatriks, nie przewidziano dla ciebie żadnego ciała ― przerwał jej Harry, czując się słabo, po usłyszeniu fragmentu ich rozmowy. 

Zaskoczenie grupy podniosło go trochę na duchu. 

― Wciąż żyjesz ― powiedziała zawiedziona. Jej oczy przesunęły się wzdłuż szyi Harry’ego, gdzie, jak wiedział, pozostały ślady dłoni Riddle’a. 

― Póki co. ― Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 

― Tak, tak, już to słyszałem ― prychnął. Nagle zapytał przekornie. ― Tak w ogóle, to jak się nazywa?

Bellatriks wpatrywała się w niego. 

― Ty… Jak śmiesz ? ― zaskrzeczała. ― Nazywa się Lord Voldemort, majestatycznie, czyż nie? ― dodała rozmarzonym głosem. 

― Voldemort? ― zapytał zbity z tropu. Jako że wiele ludzi z różnych krajów skończyło w Londynie, znał trochę francuski. Lot śmierci? Doprawdy, Riddle? 

― Nie, mam na myśli jego prawdziwe imię. 

Bellatriks posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie. 

― Dla ciebie jest to _Lord_ Voldemort, poza tym nikt nie zna jego prawdziwego nazwiska. I nie śmiej go o to pytać! Ostatni, który był wystarczająco głupi, by to zrobić, nigdy więcej się nie pojawił, prawda, Avery?

Nazwany Averym skinął głową, próbując się napić, ostatecznie wylewając na siebie likier. 

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Riddle najwyraźniej przedstawił się mu nazwiskiem, którego żaden z jego popleczników nie znał. Zdecydował się zastanowić nad tym jutrzejszego ranka po długim odpoczynku. A także nad jego przeszłością. Dlaczego Dumbledore chciał go zabić, oraz czy Remus i Syriusz mogli zwrócić się przeciwko niemu? Musiał też zastanowić się nad tym, że mimo wszystko, Riddle zdawał mu się najmniej przerażającym ze wszystkich lordów, których poznał. Co było prawdopodobnie najbardziej niepokojącą myślą. 

Nie obdarzając Bellatriks drugim spojrzeniem, opuścił gospodę. Słyszał, jak wołają za nim, ale nie sądził, by był w stanie znieść tej nocy jeszcze więcej; zamknął więc za sobą drzwi wejściowe. 

Było późno w nocy, albo wcześnie rano, by być bardziej precyzyjnym. Powietrze się ochłodziło i wyglądało na to, że wkrótce zacznie padać. 

Wpadł do domu i ledwo zamknął za sobą drzwi, gdy poczuł, jak część napięcia go opuszcza. Zmęczony przeszedł przez sklep, myśląc już tylko o ciepłym łóżku, kiedy coś na podłodze sprawiło, że zamarł. 

Zapomniał o mężczyźnie, który powoli wykrwawiał się w jego sklepie. Wyglądało na to, że chciał wydostać się z budynku, ale nie uszedł daleko. Jego noga leżała daleko od niego, a duża kałuża krwi pokrywała pokaźnych rozmiarów część podłogi Harry’ego. 

Kurwa, cudownie. 

_Riddle dowie się o tym i za to zapłaci,_ przysiągł sobie w duchu Harry. 

_____

*Riddle z angielskiego m.in “zagadka”


	4. Chapter 4

Podstawy psychologii mówią o tym, że jeśli spędzisz poranek w podłym nastroju, cały twój dzień nie będzie ani trochę lepszy.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to będzie okropny dzień. 

Harry prawie nie spał tej nocy, ponieważ czas, który pozostał mu po jakże miłym zaproszeniu Riddle’a, spędził, pozbywając się okaleczonego ciała.

Co było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił tego pięknego poranka? Posprzątał zaschniętą kałużę krwi w swoim warsztacie. I zdecydowanie nie było to jego ulubione zajęcie. 

Uznał, że cały dzień zostanie w domu i będzie tylko obsługiwał klientów, którzy przyjdą prosto do jego sklepu. Wszystkie zlecenia mogły poczekać; miał zamiar trzymać się z dala od Riddle’a i jego popleczników… a także grupy Feniksa. 

Riddle. Dumbledore. Jego kilku cennych przyjaciół. Jego przyszłość. 

Harry wściekle pocierał podłogę. Wiedział, że pojawienie się lorda Voldemorta nie było rzeczywistą przyczyną jego problemów, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że w żyłach krążyła mu wściekłość na myśl o tym, że Riddle zniszczył wszelką nadzieję na spokojne życie w mniej niż kilka godzin. A raczej zrobiła to wiedza, którą ze sobą przyniósł.

Najsilniejszy lord w mieście starał się zabić Harry’ego i, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, czekał latami, by to zrobić. 

Nawet gdyby Harry dołączył do Riddle’a, to czy nowy lord byłby w stanie ochronić go przed człowiekiem, który kontrolował najliczniejszą i największą grupę, prawdopodobnie nie tylko w Londynie, ale w całej Brytani?

Kto wiedział, co działo się w kraju? Wiadomości przenosiły się wolniej niż zawiązywały się i zostawały rozbijane grupy. Grupa Feniksa była tu od samego, umacniając się przez cały ten czas. Prawdopodobnie była najstarszą i najbardziej doświadczoną grupą w historii nowego społeczeństwa. 

Harry westchnął, na w pół wyczerpany, na wpół zirytowany. Najlepszym dla niego wyjściem było zaufanie Riddle’owi, że Dumbledore w najbliższej przyszłości nie wykona następnego ruchu. Problem w tym, że Harry nie ufał mu za grosz. 

Spojrzał na podłogę. Na szczęście tylko część mieszkalna i ta w sklepie od wejścia miała drewnianą podłogę, resztę pokrywał gładki kamień. Udało mu się całkowicie pozbyć krwi, a jedynym jej śladem, były zakrwawione ubrania Harry’eo i poplamione ręce. 

Od wejścia rozbrzmiał dzwonek i Harry zerknął między półkami, chcąc sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. Sklep był pusty. Harry wyszedł ostrożnie zza półek i przeszedł na część sklepu odgrodzoną ladą. Wciąż ani śladu klienta. 

― Halo? ― rzucił w przestrzeń. 

― Czy to krew!? ― pisnął oburzony głos. 

Harry spojrzał w dół i zamarł. 

To było dziecko. Dziecko! Całkiem samo w jego cholernym warsztacie. To było niemożliwe! Gdzie byli jego opiekunowie. Grupa, rodzice, lord, ktokolwiek? 

Nigdy nie puszczano dzieci bez ścisłej opieki. Były najcenniejszym, co miały grupy ― a zarazem ich najsłabszym punktem. Strzeżono ich lepiej niż lordów, więc, na litość boską, co ono tu robiło? I co, do diabła, on miał z nim zrobić? Nie widział żadnego od lat, nikt nie wiedział, jak wiele dzieci miały grupy, ponieważ trzymano ich wewnątrz. Harry nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, by kiedykolwiek z jakimś rozmawiał – zawsze otaczali go ludzie, którzy byli przynajmniej dziesięć lat od niego starsi. 

― Tatuś mówił mi, że ludzie, którzy się gapią, są idiotami. Jesteś idiotą? Wyglądasz na takiego. ― To był chłopiec, przynajmniej to było jasne. Szczupły chłopiec o arystokratycznej twarzy i jasnych włosach. Chociaż proporcje jego ciała były zachowane, był tak mały, że czubek jego głowy ledwo sięgał lady. 

― Przepraszam? ― powiedział zszokowany Harry. 

Chłopiec patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby Harry był brudem pod jego małymi butami. . Dzieci nie powinny być szczere, niewinne, życzliwe i cóż, miłe?

― Cóż, z tego co wiem, nie stanowisz zagrożenia. To dobrze. Tatuś mówił mi, bym uciekł i ukrył się gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu, na wypadek zagrożenia, więc jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć bardzo bolesną śmiercią, lepiej mnie ochroń, czy to jasne? 

Harry mógł przeczytać dziesiątki książek traktujących o tym, jak cudowne były dzieci, ale w jednej chwili zdecydował, że stojący przed nim egzemplarz był potwornym bachorem. 

― A jeśli to _ty_ nie chcesz umrzeć bardzo bolesną śmiercią, radzę ci niczego nie dotykać i powiedzieć mi, gdzie, do diabła, są twoi opiekunowie i co tutaj robisz ― syknął. 

― Nie możesz mi grozić ― krzyknął chłopiec. ― Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić! ― wrzasnął i, choć jego postawa była wyzywająca, jego drżący głos zdradzał strach. ― ... Jeśli mój ojciec ... albo mój lord się o tym dowie…

― Kto jest twoim ojcem? ― przerwał mu Harry. 

― Lucjusz Malfoy. Wcześniej był wspaniałym lordem! Ale szlachetnie zdecydował się dołączyć do innego ― odpowiedział z wyraźną dumą. 

Harry jęknął. Lord, który dołącza do innego? 

― Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś z grupy Voldemorta.

Jeśli to możliwe, chłopiec jeszcze dumniej wypiął pierś.

― Jeśli śmiesz mnie tknąć, będzie torturował cię aż do śmierci, tak mi obiecał. 

― Wspaniały człowiek ― odparł Harry sucho. 

― Ale z pewnością wynagrodzi cię, jeśli mi pomożesz ― dodało dziecko prędko. 

― Pomóc ci? Nie powinni otaczać cię opiekunowie, którzy by ci pomogli? Co się stało? 

Dziecko przygryzło dolną wargę i nerwowo zaczęło pociągać dół swojej koszuli. Spojrzał na okna(?), jak gdyby upewniał się, że nikt ich nie obserwuje. 

― Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę ― wyszeptał. ― Wracaliśmy do gospody, kiedy pojawili się znikąd. Większość naszych ludzi znajdowała się już na ziemi, kiedy tatuś wykonał sekretny znak, który mówił mi, że mam uciekać. I tak znalazłem się tutaj. ― Jego mała twarz wykrzywiona była zmartwieniem. ― Myślisz, że skrzywdzą mojego tatę? 

Harry westchnął, po czym szybko pozaciągał rolety w oknach. Następnie otworzył drzwi, zmienił tabliczkę _otwarte_ na _zamknięte_. Nie minęło dwanaście godzin i już miał kłopoty. Znowu przez Riddle’a. Z całą pewnością ten mężczyzna nie był dobrym wyjściem. 

― Dobra, czy lord Voldemort był z wami? ― zapytał dziecko. 

― N―nie. Opuścił gospodę wcześnie rano. Tak myślę. Był tylko mój tata i czterech naszych członków. 

Jasne było, że dziecko zaczynało panikować, chociaż starało nad sobą zapanować, ale zdradzało je jego drżące ciało. 

Harry czuł się kompletnie zagubiony. Nie był dobry w pocieszaniu ludzi, jak więc mógł pomóc dziecku? Uklęknął przed nim. 

― Hmm, dobra. Jak się nazywasz? Mm na myśli twoje imię. 

Dziecko spojrzało na niego swoimi wilgotnymi, szarymi oczami, wydającymi się zbyt dużymi do jego twarzy. 

― D―draco. Draco Malfoy. 

Zadane pytanie najwyraźniej odniosło oczekiwany skutek i na moment odwróciło uwagę Draco od wspomnianego ataku. 

― W porządku, Draco. Nazywam się Harry Potter. Ja… hmm… spotkałem twojego lorda i przeżyłem spotkanie, więc zgaduję, że nie widzi we mnie wroga. Może w takim razie odprowadzę cię do gospody, do twojej grupy, co? 

A wówczas będzie mógł nakopać Riddle’owi za zostawienie trupa w jego domu i wpakowanie mu niechronionego dziecka. Ale o tym Draco nie musiał już wiedzieć. 

Chłopiec potrząsnął z determinacją głową. 

― Nie. Znak mówił, że mam uciec, ukryć się i zostać tam. Dopiero gdy zagrożenie minie, powinienem spróbować wrócić, a najlepiej czekać, aż moja grupa mnie znajdzie. 

― Wydarzyło się to już wcześniej? Zdajesz się doskonale wiedzieć, co robić. 

― Nie, ale tatuś upewnił się, że zapamiętam plan i obiecałem mu, że zrobię dokładne, co mi powiedział. 

Harry westchnął. 

― Dobra, ale nie będziesz bezpieczniejszy ze swoją grupą? 

Cholera. A co jeśli ktoś śledził Draco i jakaś grupa właśnie przymierza się do wzięcia szturmem jego sklepu? 

Draco nie wydawał się przekonany. 

― Zostanę tu i mnie ochronisz. 

Brzmiał na niezwykle pewnego siebie i swojego wspaniałego planu. 

― A tak poza tym to jestem głodny, więc daj mi coś do jedzenia. A, chcę też gorącą czekoladę. 

Harry prychnął. 

― Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś dzieckiem Voldemorta? Bo zachowujesz się jak on. 

Wstał i zaczął rozważać swoje opcje. Mógł powiedzieć Draco, by pozostał w ukryciu i pójść do gospody samemu. Wówczas mógłby poinformować grupę, co się stało. Albo mógł tu z nim zostać i czekać w nadziei, że żaden z atakujących za nim nie podążył. A co, jeśli tutaj przyjdą? 

Powinien walczyć? Pozwolić wziąć Draco i wówczas powiadomić Riddle’a? A może lepiej było nic nie mówić, żeby nikt nie mógł go po wszystkim obwiniać? Taa, to zadziałałoby świetnie, gdyby Riddle nie dostrzegł jego winy w momencie, w którym następnym razem się spotkają. 

Walka wchodziła w grę tylko pod warunkiem ograniczonej liczby atakujących. Harry miał na podwórku kilka sympatycznych pułapek, które mógł aktywować, by zapewniły im ochronę chociaż na chwilę. Problem w tym, że nie można odróżnić zwykłego, niczego nieświadomego klienta od atakującego. 

― Hej? Wciąż jestem głodny, idź zrób jakieś jedzenie, albo powiem lordowi Voldemortowi, że mnie maltretowałeś. 

― Maltre… hej, pomagam ci, dzieciaku, może trochę wdzięczności?

Harry nie chciał wyobrazić sobie reakcji Riddle’a, gdyby jakimś cudem usłyszał, że Harry maltretował ich dziecko. Nawet jeśli trzymałby Draco samego w tym sklepie, prawdopodobnie by go zabił. Co jeśli grupa Draco znalazłaby go po tym, jak zostawił go na kilka godzin? Prawdopodobnie momentalnie by go zabili, jeśli tylko coś wskazywałoby na to, że to Harry jest porywaczem. 

― Wdzięczność? To honor dla ciebie, że pozwalam ci do siebie mówić!

― Taa, racja, jakbym o to prosił. Dobra, zostań tu i niczego nie dotykaj, a ja zobaczę, co uda mi się znaleźć. Wtedy ustawię kilka pułapek, dobrze? Nie ruszaj się! ― ostrzegł. 

Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę półek do części mieszkalnej, po czym zebrał trochę jedzenia. Gorąca czekolada; to dziecko było zepsutym bachorem. Jak gdyby ktokolwiek w dzisiejszych czasach miał chociaż proszek kakaowy w domu.

Szklanka mleka musiała wystarczyć, Harry miał nadzieję, że nie było jeszcze zepsute. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, był chory bądź ranny dzieciak.

Usłyszał głośny wrzask ze sklepu i szybko rzucił się w tamtym kierunku. 

― Której części, byś się nie ruszał, nie zrozumiałeś? ― krzyknął. 

Draco stał w mniejszej wersji pola siłowego, która już raz złapała Syriusza. Harry myślał, że wyłączył tę cholerną rzecz, ale oczywiście był w błędzie. Teraz w swoim warsztacie miał dziecko kilka stóp nad ziemią i to do góry nogami. Ktoś będzie chciał go za to zabić, był tego pewien. 

― CO TO? CO MI TO ROBI? ― wrzeszczał Draco, głośniej, niż Harry spodziewał się, że taki mały potwór byłby w stanie. I prawdopodobnie słyszano go kilka budynków dalej.

― Doooobrze, Draco, uspokój się, wszystko jest w porządku. 

― W PORZĄDKU? W PORZĄDKU? GDY MÓJ TATA USŁYSZY…

― Ciiii! Zamknij się ty mały imbecylu!

― Nie mów mi co…

― Dobra, ty… hmm... latasz, dobra? ― powiedział Harry, zdecydowany by go uciszyć, nim połowa Londynu dowie się, że ma dzieciaka. Było to śmieszne, ale Draco zamilkł i zmarszczył brwi. 

― Latam? ― powtórzył zdumiony. 

― Latasz ― przytaknął Harry poważnie, nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia, co to zmieniało dla Draco. 

Chłopiec przez chwilę się nie odzywał się, myśląc nad tym. 

― W takim razie dlaczego jestem do góry nogami? ― zapytał podejrzliwie. 

― Hmm… to twoja, no, to twoja pierwsza próba, prawda?

Draco przytaknął powoli, co wyglądało całkowicie śmiesznie w jego pozycji, ale Harry był wdzięczny, że ten zdawał się mu uwierzyć. 

― Co mam zrobić, żeby zejść?

― Hm… musisz tylko mocno o tym pomyśleć ― odpowiedział powoli i skierował się do małego generatora. – Dasz radę? 

Draco przytaknął, a jego twarz przybrała maskę czystej koncentracji. Harry wyłączył generator za plecami i złapał spadającego dzieciaka. 

Twarz chłopca była czerwona z powodu pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował jeszcze chwilę temu, ale tak poza tym wyglądało na to, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Harry spodziewał się że dzieciak zacznie znowu wrzeszczeć bądź płakać, a przynajmniej upominać się o jedzenie, ale jego twarz rozświetliła ekscytacja.

― Mogę spróbować jeszcze raz?

Cóż, kto by pomyślał? Teraz jego wynalazki zostaną wykorzystane jako zabawki dla dzieci. Harry zastanawiał się, co będzie następne. 

Głośne łomotanie w drzwi zaskoczyło ich dwójkę. 

― Otwierać! Opór jest bezużyteczny, wiemy, że dziecko tu jest!

― Kurwa ― zaklął Harry i złapał Draco za ramię. ― Tylne drzwi, chodź. 

― Mamy otoczony cały dom. Poddajcie się, to może was nie skrzywdzimy. 

Może? Pocieszające. Procesy myślowe Harry’ego ruszyły. Tylne drzwi były bezużyteczne, nie przedarliby się przez nie. Atak był ich najlepszą opcją, nawet jeśli kupowaliby sobie w ten sposób więcej czasu. Harry cofnął się za ladę i aktywował jedną z najbardziej szkodliwych pułapek. Mężczyźni stojący zbyt blisko domu momentalnie zostali odrzuceni przez niewidzialna falę ciśnienia, jak gdyby w pomieszczeniu wybuchła eksplozja, chociaż była to tylko fala uderzeniowa. Harry usłyszał klęcie i gorączkowe krzyki. 

― Draco, daj mi znać, kiedy znowu się zbliżą. 

Chłopiec pośpieszył do okna i schował się za zasłonami. 

― Niesamowite, niektórzy rozbili się na innych domach! ― wykrzyknął podekscytowany. ― Zrób to jeszcze raz!

― Kiedy będą wystarczająco blisko. 

Nie mógł utrzymywać ich w ten sposób z daleka w nieskończoność, gdyż urządzenie było w stanie wytworzyć zaledwie trzy fale. 

― Nadchodzą nowi! Jest ich strasznie dużo!

Harry odrzucił ich raz jeszcze po czym aktywował inne mechanizmy. Nie tak destruktywne, ale może wystarczające, gdyby mógł jakoś uruchomić je i wyrzucić na podwórze. 

― Nie podchodzą, tylko stoją i rozmawiają – poinformował go Draco. – Czekaj! Odpalają pochodnie i… i―i teraz kładą je na coś jak… jak kusza.

― Kurwa! Ze wszystkiego co mogli mieć… Draco, odsuń się od okna!

Chłopiec stał skamieniały, patrząc dużymi oczami przez szczelinę w zasłonach. 

― Draco, padnij! ― krzyknął Harry. 

Kolana Draco ugięły się akurat w chwili, gdy zapalona pochodnia rozbiła okno. Zasłony i drewniana półka momentalnie zajęły się ogniem. 

― Bogowie, nie jest dobrze. Nie jest dobrze. ― Harry podbiegł do Draco i wziął go na ręce. 

― C―co robisz? ― zapytał przerażony chłopiec. 

― Uciekamy stąd. 

― Ale… ale są na zewnątrz. 

― Uwierz mi, będzie dla nas lepiej, jeśli się stąd wydostaniemy. 

Harry wypadł przez drzwi z Draco w ramionach. Atakująca ich grupa była chwilowo ogłuszona przez ich obecność. Zupełnie jakby nie wierzyli, że ich plan powiedzie się jedynie za sprawą jednej pochodni. 

― CZY WYŚCIE, KURWA, POWARIOWALI? ― wrzasnął na nich Harry, przecinając podwórze. Idioci tylko się na niego gapili. Tak jak i Draco. 

― NATYCHMIAST zgaście ogień. 

― Cóż, przykro nam, ale gdybyście współpracowali, wszystko potoczyłoby się nieco szybciej i to nie byłoby konieczne ― zadrwił lider. 

― Masz JAKIEKOLWIEK pojęcie, co jest w środku, durniu? Jeśli nie powstrzymasz ognia, to cała okolica wybuchnie, włączając ciebie i twój mały gang!

Zdezorientowany mężczyzna spojrzał na innych. Odwrócił się plecami do Harry’ego i otworzył usta, kiedy głośna eksplozja wewnątrz domu powstrzymała go. Na szczęście było to tylko coś małego, bo inaczej już by ich rozerwało. 

― Zgasić ogień! ― wrzasnął lider, a reszta czym prędzej wykonała rozkaz. 

Harry patrzył nie bez satysfakcji jak przynajmniej połowa z nich wpada w jego pułapki. Jednak cieszył się, że reszta wypełniła rozkaz, jako że nie mieli wiele czasu, nim wybuchłoby coś większego, gdyby się nie pospieszyli. 

Część nich cofnęła się i otoczyła Harry’ego i Draco, wskazując na nich bronią, kuszami czy pałkami. 

― Obaj pójdziecie z nami do naszego lorda. Żadnych sztuczek, albo was skrzywdzimy ― ostrzegł przywódca. 

― A kto jest tym wspaniałym lordem, który porywa małe dzieci? ― zapytał Harry, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn wyrywał Draco z jego ramion, a pozostałych wykręciło mu ręce. 

― Naszym lordem jest Knot, a na twoim miejscu okazałbym szacunek. 

Harry warknął. Jego szczęście. 

Teraz musiał uporać się nie tylko z Dumbledore’em ale i jego największym rywalem. Knot zawsze starał się wychodzić przeciwko Dumbledore’owi. Jego grupa zajmowała dużą część londyńskiego przedmieścia. Było jasne, że w momencie, w którym Dumbledore na moment straciłby czujność, Knot przejąłby miasto. 

Chodziły pogłoski, że mężczyzna planował połączyć wszystkie pomniejsze grupy w mieście po czym zniszczyć grupę feniksa. Wierzył w stare społeczeństwo i chodziły plotki, jakoby chciał stworzyć ministerstwo i rozwiązać grupy. Z nim jako ministrem, oczywiście, jakby była jakakolwiek różnica, czy miastem przewodziłby lord czy minister. Był niewątpliwie drugim najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w Londynie, a jako że wierzył w ministerstwo, nie tytuował siebie ani nie nazwał swojej grupy. 

Jedynym pytaniem było: co Knot chciał osiągnąć, porywając dziecko z nowej grupy, która na dobrą sprawę,urządziła jedynie w mieście przyjęcie.

Tak jak poplecznicy Voldemorta, i ci założyli mu torbę na głowę, więc nie mógł widzieć dokładnej drogi, jaką przebyli. Głupcy jednak pozostawili go przytomnym. 

Nawet jeśli nie widział, wciąż czuł każdy zakręt i mógł śledzić swoją pamięciową mapę Londynu. Póki pozwalali mu iść o własnych siłach, mógł odtworzyć drogę między jego domem i ich już―dłużej―nie―sekretną kwaterą główną. 

Dom Harry’ego był raczej z dala od centrum, więc nie musieli iść szczególnie długo na przedmieścia. 

Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach Harry został sprowadzony w dół po schodach, a z jego głowy zdjęto torbę, dzięki czemu mógł rozejrzeć się po miejscu, w którym się znalazł. 

Przeszli długim korytarzem bez okien. Harry podejrzewał że schodami dotarli do jakiegoś rodzaju podziemnego budynku. 

Zauważył również dwie szczególne rzeczy: podłoga była zalana, więc stał po kostkę w wodzie i mieli elektryczność. Co prawda nie było już tak trudno o elektryczność, odkąd dość łatwo było wytworzyć minimalną ilość mocy, ale nie można było utworzyć sieci, która zapewniłaby elektryczność całemu blokowi. Harry był zaskoczony, że pokonali problem elektryczności w całej swojej kwaterze. Ale zapewne Knot trzymał się każdego skrawka starych czasów, jaki mógł znaleźć. 

― Ciekawa podłoga ― zauważył. 

Przywódca burknął:

― Zalało ją poprzedniej nocy. Cholerny deszcz! Staraliśmy się wybrać wodę, ale wciąż jej przybywało. 

Otworzył drzwi na końcu korytarza. 

― Proszę przodem ― powiedział niemal miło. 

Harry posłał spojrzenie Draco, który wciąż był niesiony przez mężczyznę, ale najwyraźniej wszystko było z nim w porządku, po czym wszedł. 

Uznał, że musiało być to jakieś biuro, z kanapą, fotelami i staro wyglądającym, solidnym, drewnianym stołem i kominkiem. 

Nieco gruby człowiek z niewielką ilością włosów zajął miejsce, kładąc melonik obok siebie. 

― Lordzie Knot, udało nam się porwać dziecko. I także tego… hmm… ― spojrzał niepewnie na Harry’ego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. 

― Potrzebujemy żywego dzieciaka, ale kim ty mógłbyś być? ― zapytał Knot i zmierzył Harry’ego wzrokiem od stóp do głów. ― Nie możesz być jego ojcem, bo twoja twarz jest zbyt różna. ― Spojrzał na Harry’ego jeszcze raz, po czym zarządził. ― Zabić go. 

Mężczyźni, którzy ich przynieśli, momentalni unieśli bronie i umysł Harry’ego zaczął pędzić. Knot nie wiedział, kim był i nie zależało mu na nim, tyko na Draco. Powiedział, że potrzebował chłopca żywego, prawdopodobnie, by wywrzeć na Riddle’a nacisk. 

Jeśli odpuści, naprawdę zginie przez Riddl’ea.

Nagle jednak w jego głowie zaświtał absurdalny plan. Wyprostował się i przyjął pewną siebie, niezachwianą pozę. 

― Nie masz pojęcia, kim jestem, prawda, lordzie Knot? ― prychnął. 

Knot momentalnie uniósł dłoń i mężczyźni wokół Harry’ego zamarli. 

― A kim takim jesteś? ― zapytał. 

Harry nie czuł się nawet w połowie tak pewnym siebie, jak udawał, ale jego życie zależało od wiarygodności jego gry. 

Wykrzywił usta w idealnej imitacji zadowolonego z siebie uśmieszku, który nawiedzał go od ostatniej nocy i wziął spokojny oddech. 

― Jestem lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

― Jestem lord Voldemort. 

Iiiii, tym samym jego szansa na pozostanie neutralnym właśnie odeszła. Po prostu cudownie. 

Draco wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy prychnięciem i chichotem, ale na szczęście został zignorowany. 

― Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie? ― zapytał zdumiony Knot. Wyglądał, jakby nie mógł zdecydować, czy Harry mówi prawdę i jak wobec tego powinien zareagować. ― Słyszałem, że jak na lorda jesteś bardzo młody, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak... ― Przyglądał się Harry’emu uważnie.

― Porwałeś mnie, by dyskutować o moim wieku? W dodatku nie wiedząc, kim jestem, jeśli mógłbym dodać. Widzę, że masz braki w informacjach ― zadrwił Harry. 

― Nie znajdujesz się w pozycji, w której mógłbyś mnie obrażać. Tylko spójrz, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazłeś: jasne jest, że twoje informacje są jeszcze bardziej niepełne niż moje!

― Ach, ministrze, nie ma powodu, by się tak unosić. I tak, wiem, że wolisz, by nazywać cię ministrem, ponieważ nie wierzysz w nowy system i wolałbyś stać na czele ministerstwa a nie grupy. Swoją drogą, to dość interesująca perspektywa.  
Harry uśmiechnął się słodko do Knota i spokojnie zrobił krok do przodu, mimo wciąż wycelowanej w niego broni. 

Jego serce biło szaleńczo i czuł panikę wspinająca się po jego piersi, ale odepchnął te uczucia od siebie, skupiając się na swojej grze. 

Draco patrzył na niego, ale nic nie wskazywało, by zamierzał podjąć jakiekolwiek działania, za co Harry był mu wdzięczny. 

Podszedł i stanął tuż przed stołem Knota, utrzymując swobodną postawę. 

― Ja też jestem osobą, która ma własną wizję na życie, widzisz, robi mi się niedobrze od tych wszystkich bezmyślnych owiec podążających ślepo za swoimi panami. 

Harry musiał powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami, kiedy Knot uśmiechnął się do niego z oczywistą dumą. Pompowanie jego ego było zbyt prostym sposobem, nic dziwnego, że tacy manipulujący dranie jak Riddle i Dumbledore mieli tak wielką władzę, skoro nawet silny lord był na tyle próżny, że wystarczyło powiedzieć mu komplement, by nim manipulować.  
― Poza tym ― kontynuował ― myślę, iż jesteśmy zgodni, że skoro już tu jestem, zaoszczędzimy wiele czasu na wiadomości i możemy przejść do głównego punktu. A teraz, ministrze, proszę powiedzieć mi, czego chcesz od mojego dziecka. 

Uśmiech ostatecznie zniknął z jego twarzy. Zamiast tego spojrzał spokojnie w oczy Knota i zobaczył, nie bez satysfakcji, jak ten kręci się nieswojo pod jego wzrokiem. Chociaż mężczyzna miał nad nim przewagę, brak okazanego przez Harry’ego strachu wprawiał go w nerwowość. 

― Ach, tak. ― Oczyścił gardło i wskazał fotel naprzeciwko stołu. ― Porozmawiajmy o interesach. 

― Dziękuję, ministrze, ale nie skorzystam.

Harry niemal się zaśmiał kiedy Knot również wstał, by zrównać się z Harrym.

Mężczyzna może i miał pod sobą małą armię, ale wszystkim, na czym mógł polegać, była brutalna siła. Nie ustalał zasad, nie miał potężnej prezencji silnego lorda, a jeśli coś nie szło zgodnie z jego dobrze przemyślanym planem, tracił kontrolę. 

Knot nie zamierzał spotkać lorda Voldemorta w takich okolicznościach. Harry był przekonany, że, nim się spotkali, zamierzał wykorzystać Draco, by uzyskać zgodę nowego lorda na cokolwiek by chciał. 

Oczywiście wciąż mógł szantażować Voldemorta, ale musiałby zrobić to twarzą w twarz, a brakowało mu dokładnie tego, co - jak założył Harry - było najmocniejszą bronią Riddle’a - charyzmy. Knot potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu, zbyt wiele czasu na odpowiedź. 

― Bardzo dobrze, w takim razie pozwól mi o coś zapytać, lordzie Voldemort. Planujesz zostać w Londynie na stałe? 

Harry zmarszczył brwi. 

― A dlaczego miałoby cię to interesować? 

― Ach, cóż, mógłbyś wówczas oddać swoją starą siedzibę, prawda? Nie obraź się, ale jako nowa grupa, nie masz aż takiej ilości ludzi, by zasiedlać dwa terytoria… ― Knot posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. 

― Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć ministrze? 

― Och, jestem pewien, że życie w mieście, ma zalety. Nikt nie obwini cię za porzucenie starego terytorium, ciężko jest żyć w dziczy. 

― Wciąż nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ministrze. 

Knot westchnął teatralnie. 

― Cóż… ja miałbym wystarczającą ilość ludzi. Jestem pewien, że moglibyśmy znaleźć rozwiązanie korzystne dla nas obu. 

A więc chciał terytorium Riddle’a. 

Umysł Harry’ego popędził. Grupa była nowa, ich terytorium nie mogło być wystarczająco duże, by zwrócić uwagę Knota. Musiało również znajdować się gdzieś w ciężkich warunkach do życia. Dlaczego Knot ryzykowałby walkę? 

Harry był zgubiony. Mógł zachowywać się jak Riddle, by oszukać mężczyznę, ale miał zbyt mało wiedzy o jego ogólnym zaangażowaniu w politykę. 

― Oj, nie patrz na mnie tak ponuro. Nie musimy walczyć. Co byś powiedział na spokojne osadzenie swojej grupy w mieście, mógłbym nawet pomóc ci znaleźć…

― Nie ― krzyknął Draco. 

Obaj odwrócili się do niego. Knot prychnął zirytowany. 

― Nie wtrącaj się, dziecko. 

Ale chłopiec tylko spojrzał na Harry’ego. Jego duże, niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z nadzieją, jakby próbował przekazać mu wiadomość. 

― Nie dostaniecie naszej wody!― wrzasnął w końcu. 

― Cicho, chłopcze ― zbeształ go Knot. 

Ale to wystarczyło Harry’emu. Draco wiedział, że nie miał informacji o jego grupie i starał się mu pomóc. Chłopiec był bystrzejszy, niż na to wyglądał, albo po prostu bał się, że Harry może przekazać terytorium Voldemorta Knotowi. Jakby ktoś, kto nie życzył sobie śmierci, mógł rozważać tę opcję. 

Woda. Mieli wodę. Być może źródło. Nigdy niekończące się źródło świeżej, czystej wody pitnej. Nieważny był rozmiar ich terytorium; posiadali żyłę złota.  
― Jeśli domagasz się rozstrzygnięcia tej sprawy w pokoju, dlaczego nie możemy zawrzeć umowy handlowej? Takiej, która nie pociąga za sobą rezygnacji z moich ziemi, oczywiście.  
Teraz Harry wiedział, że Knot się bał; zadowolona z siebie maska zsunęła się z jego twarzy. 

Nie wyglądał już dłużej na pewnego siebie, ale najwyraźniej łapał się wszystkiego, czego mógł. 

― Nie wydajesz się rozumieć sytuacji, w której się znalazłeś. Mam ciebie i i jedno z twoich dzieci, a ty jedynie urządziłeś przyjęcie w mieście. Myślisz, że twoi poplecznicy przyjdą cię uratować? Kilku mężczyzn przeciwko całej grupie? 

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał im głośny krzyk dobiegający zza drzwi. Z korytarza dobiegały dźwięki uderzającego o siebie metalu i kilka wystrzałów. 

― Ato co do diabła? ― splunął Knot. 

Do pokoju wpadł człowiek i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

― M-ministrze! Jesteśmy atakowani!

― Atakowani? Ale przez kogo? 

― Hmm… c-cóż, przez… kogoś, proszę pana. 

― Co masz na myśli, kogoś? Jąkający się głupcze, ilu ich tam jest?

― J-jeden. 

Knot wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu. 

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, ale spokojnie odwrócił twarz do Knota i prychnął. 

― Wybacz, mówiłeś coś o kilku ludziach przeciwko całej grupie? 

Twarz mężczyzny stała się czerwona. 

― Nie stójcie tak, zróbcie coś! ― wrzasnął na swoich ludzi. 

Przynajmniej połowa z nich wybiegła, kiedy druga zwróciła się w stronę drzwi, gotowa do zabicia intruza, gdy przedrze się aż tutaj. Harry słyszał coraz więcej krzyków i tym razem brzmiały, jakby dobiegały tuż sprzed drzwi. Ktokolwiek ich atakował, posiadał ogromne umiejętności i był już bardzo blisko. 

Nagle na zewnątrz zrobiło się cicho. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, ale tym razem powoli, z długim, skrzypiącym dźwiękiem. Następnie okrągły obiekt wleciał do pokoju i, nim ktokolwiek mógłby zareagować, wylądował prosto u stóp Knota. Harry oczekiwał, że to coś eksploduje, dopóki nie spostrzegł, że było włochate. 

Miał przed sobą odciętą głowę. Niewątpliwie jednego ze strażników. 

Kiedy wszyscy patrzyli oniemieli na głowę, Harry spojrzał na drzwi, by zobaczyć, kto wszedł. 

Tom Riddle nareszcie wyglądał, co było dość abstrakcyjne, prawdziwie. Jakby jego wygląd dopasował się do wewnętrznej osobowości. Trzymał długi, cienki miecz, który, tak jak i jego ręce, ociekał krwią. Pomijając ten szczegół, wyglądał, jakby przybył na herbatkę. 

Nikt się nie poruszał. 

― Wybacz wtargnięcie, lordzie Knot, ale wierzę, że masz coś, co należy do mnie… ― Jego oczy spoczęły na Harrym i chociaż jego twarz nie uległa zmianie, oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. ― Lubisz bycie porywanym?

― To jeden z twoich ludzi? ― zapytał Harry’ego Knot, trzęsąc się ze złości i strachu. 

Młodzieniec oczyścił gardło. Czuł, jak Riddle na niego patrzy z nieco przechyloną głową, jakby pytał: o czym on mówi? 

To nie tak, że unikał jego wzroku… Po prostu czysta ściana obok niego była dużo bardziej interesująca. 

― I to przyszedł tu sam, rozumiem, że to jego zadanie? ― Knot nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. ― Ach, rozumiem. Musisz być ojcem, dzielny człowieku, tak, macie te same kości policzkowe… Rozumiem, że włosy są po matce? Twój instynkt, by chronić syna, jest godny podziwu. Cóż, wchodź, wchodź, twój lord już tu jest!

Riddle spojrzał na Knota, jakby wątpił w jego poczytalność. Następnie jego oczy przeniosły się na Draco, Harry’ego i znowu na Knota. 

― Już jest? ― powtórzył powoli. 

Harry i Draco stali nieruchomo, nie poruszając się, ani nie próbując się odezwać. Obaj czekali na następny ruch Voldemorta. Harry wiedział, że Knot zabiłby go w chwili, w której wydałoby się, że go oszukał. Ale część niego miała nadzieję, że Riddle przejmie rolę, która zresztą do niego należała, oszczędzając mu upokorzenia w dalszym odgrywaniu roli. 

Powoli na twarzy Riddle’a pojawił się lekki uśmieszek i ten odwrócił się do Draco. 

― Wszystko dobrze, synu? 

Wyglądało to tak, jakby Draco właśnie został uwolniony spod zaklęcia. Gdy tylko stało się jasne, że jego lord będzie ciągnął tę grę, sam szybko wczuł się w swoją rolę. 

― Tatusiu! ― krzyknął i rzucił się w stronę Riddle’a. 

Po krótkiej chwili zawahania - nie mógł po protu go przytulić - złapał rąbek koszuli Riddle’a i uśmiechnął się do niego. Mężczyzna poklepał jego jasne włosy, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego. Jego usta uformowały nieme słowa: twój ruch. 

Cholera by z nim! Dlaczego zawsze musiał wyglądać, jakby niezmiernie go bawiło, cokolwiek Harry robił? Czuł, że Riddle patrzy na niego z równym rozbawieniem, z jakim patrzy się na niezdarnego szczeniaka. 

Jakim w ogóle cudem Knot mógł uwierzyć, że Harry jest Voldemortem, kiedy ten stał obok niego?  
Bez wątpienia jego zachowanie mogło go oszukać, ale każdy byłby w stanie wyczuć aurę otaczającą Riddle’a. Do diabła, nawet ludzie Knota go nie atakowali, jakby czekając na pozwolenie, by móc go zabić. 

― Hmmm, tak, rozumiem, dlaczego trzymasz mężczyznę z dzieckiem, jego umiejętności są niezwykłe ― zadumał się Knot. 

― Och, tak naprawdę to nie. ― Zdanie opuściło usta Harry’ego nim się zorientował. Brew Riddle’a uniosła się ostrzegawczo. 

― Sugerujesz, że łatwo jest się tutaj dostać w pojedynkę? ― zmarszczył brwi. 

― Najwyraźniej tak. Nie ma w nim nic specjalnego, większość moich ludzi posiada jego umiejętności ― blefował. 

Jakby to było możliwe. Ten wariat pokonał właśnie ilu? Dziesięciu, dwudziestu mężczyzn? Z mieczem, który wyglądał, jakby sam mógł zostać przełamany w pół gołymi dłońmi. Próbował utrzymać wokół sobie aurę ignorancji, ale z patrzącym na nim Riddle’em czuł się mały i nieistotny niczym mrówka. 

― Doprawdy… ― Knot nie brzmiał na przekonanego. Bardziej jakby Harry wpadł w pułapkę. 

― Mówisz, że twoja mała grupa tak po prostu mogłaby pokonać moją? Moja utrzymuje się pośród grupy Feniksa, a zapewniam cię, ich nie obchodzi sprawiedliwa walka. To twoja odpowiedź? Przemyśl to, mój drogi lordzie Voldemort, daję ci szansę, byś spokojnie osiedlił swoją grupę, nikt nie musi umierać. Jednak, jeśli wolisz się opierać, przysięgam, że cię zniszczę. 

Knot przytaknął sobie dumny ze swoich pomysłowych gróźb. 

Harry zerknął na Riddle’a. Dobrze, że Knot skupiał się tylko na Harrym, albo zobaczyłby obrzydzenie na oczach prawdziwego lorda. 

― Nie. Nie mówię, że moja mała grupa mogłaby pokonać twoją. ― Uśmiechnął się. 

Oczy Riddle’a zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, podczas gdy Knot odpowiedział mu ciepłym uśmiechem. 

― Bardzo dobrze, cieszę się, że się…

― Twierdzę, że ci, którzy ze mną przybyli, są więcej niż wystarczający do tego celu ― skończył słodko. 

Draco wpatrywał się w niego, jakby Harry oszalał. Knot zaczął się śmiać, ale kiedy zobaczył minę Harry’ego, przestał. 

― Ty...nie możesz być poważny! Wyzywasz mnie? Tutaj? Z mniej niż połową swojej grupy? 

Były dwa typy walk: jedna grupa atakowała drugą na jej terytorium i walczono, dopóki przeciwnik się nie poddał, albo obie grupy zgadzały się na wyzwanie. 

Wyzwanie było walką w ustalonym czasie i zaaranżowanym miejscu. W ten sposób walka była bardziej uczciwa, odkąd obie grupy, przybyły przygotowane i nikt nie mógł zamknąć się w swoich schronach. Gdy lord przegrywał wyzwanie, jego terytorium należało do zwycięzcy. 

Problem? Bitwa miała miejsce w ciągu tygodnia po rzuceniu wyzwania. Nie było sposobu, by grupa Voldemorta mogła do nich dołączyć z odległej siedziby. Musieli walczyć bardzo ograniczoną liczbą ludzi przeciwko grupie która była znana z brutalnej siły. 

Kolejny problem? Nie miało znaczenia, że Harry nie był naprawdę lordem Voldemortem. Jeśli Riddle nie chciał być znany jako tchórz, musiał podjąć wyzwanie albo inne grupy nie ufałyby jego słowom. 

Knot znowu się zaśmiał. 

― Mówisz poważnie! Bardzo dobrze, wyzwałeś mnie, wię wybiorę czas i miejsce. Gratuluję, możecie odejść. Ale po tym jak twój człowiek zabił dziesiątki moich strażników, nie oczekuj miłosierdzia. Nie ma znaczenia, że poddasz się podczas walki - zgładzę cię i pokażę twoją głowę reszcie grupy, kiedy wezmę twoje terytorium. 

― Będę czekał na twój list ― odparł Harry, wyglądając na nieporuszonego. 

W rzeczywistości trząsł się w środku - nie dlatego, że bał się Knota, ale tego, co może zrobić z nim Riddle na chwilę po tym, jak sąd wyjdą. 

Knot zrobił krok w tył – najwyraźniej to, że Harry nie robił sobie nic z jego słów, oszołomił go. 

― Draco, chodźmy, czas się stąd wydostać. 

I, nie obdarzając Riddle’a nawet jednym spojrzeniem, Harry opuścił pokój. 

.  
.

Nikt nie próbował ich zatrzymać, gdy ruszyli w dół korytarza. Riddle nie znał litości ― minęli dziesiątki krwawych ciał. 

Draco dołączył do Harry’ego i szedł ledwie kilka cali od niego. 

― Jesteś tak bardzo martwy ― wyszeptał złośliwie Draco. 

Kilka kroków za sobą Harry mógł zobaczyć uśmieszek Riddle’a. 

― Wiem ― odparł. 

Dotarli do schodów, gdzie Draco minął Harry’ego i wyszedł pierwszy. 

― Lubi cię ― skomentował Riddle. 

― Uroczo ― odparł Harry sucho i pośpieszył za Draco, nie czekając aż zostanie sam na sam z lordem w korytarzu pełnym ludzi, których tak łatwo zabił. 

Deszcz przestał padać, ale niebo wciąż było przykryte ciemnymi chmurami, a ulice zabłocone. 

Draco był już kilka stóp przed nimi i czekał niecierpliwie. Oczywiste było, że chłopiec chciał jak najszybciej dołączyć do ojca. 

― Szkoda, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej. ― Riddle dotarł do końca schodów i zbliżył się do Harry’ego. – Jestem przekonany, że bawiłbym się fantastycznie. 

Jego wzrok ani na chwilę nie opuścił Harry’ego, ale ten uparcie patrzył przed siebie. 

Kiedy jasne było, że młodzieniec się nie odezwie, Riddle kontynuował: 

― Jestem ciekawy, jak udało ci się sprawić, że Knot pomyślał, iż jesteś lordem Voldemortem? Bez obrazy, ale naprawdę… nie nadajesz się. 

― Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej arogancji ― prychnął Harry. 

― Mojej arogancji? – Riddle w końcu się z nim zrównał i ich ramiona niemal się o siebie ocierały. Jak zwykle mężczyzna nie rozumiał pojęcia zachowania przestrzeni osobistej. ― Właśnie zgodziłeś się w moim imieniu na wyzwanie, które moglibyśmy przegrać. ― Zrobił duży krok i zagrodził Harry’emu drogę. ― Masz jakiś plan, prawda? 

― Hmm… ― Harry przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Nie było tu już Knota i cała jego udawana pewność siebie odeszła. ― Ilu masz ludzi w mieście? ― zapytał nonszalancko. 

Riddle złapał garść jego włosów, zrównując ich głowy, zmuszając, by spojrzał mu w oczy. 

― Dziewiętnastu. Z Draco. I żaden z nich nie walczy jak ja. Więc lepiej zacznij używać mózgu i powiedz mi, jaką masz strategię, albo przysięgam ci, że będziesz błagał o śmierć. 

Harry zadrżał, ale nic nie powiedział. 

― Albo już zaraz zaczniesz błagać o wybaczenie, mówiąc, w jak dużym byłeś błędzie i jak kompletnie niedorzeczne było podszywanie się pode mnie. Wiesz, żeby było to bardziej efektowne, oczekuję, że zrobisz to na kolanach. 

W Harrym zawrzała złość i ten odepchnął dłoń drugiego mężczyzny. 

― Idź do diabła, Riddle! Jak mi wytłumaczysz, że całkowicie niechronione dziecko weszło do mojego domu, co? Albo mój sklep eksplodował, ponieważ jakiś zidiociały lord czai się na twoje terytorium i porwał w tym celu dziecko. Albo jak skończyłem otoczony przez ludzi, którzy chcieli mnie zabić, za próbę ochrony tego małego bachora?! Proszę, wytłumacz mi! Nie musisz nawet klękać! ― zakpił. 

Próbował ominąć Riddle’a, ale ten go powstrzymał. 

― Korekta. Mam osiemnastu ludzi, odkąd jeden z nich zginął w twoim domu. 

― Próbowali mnie porwać!

― Nie przeczytałeś swojego zaproszenia. 

― Dlaczego musiałeś użyć cholernego listu?

Riddle westchnął poirytowany. 

― Bycie młodym jest barierą, ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinieneś to wiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz być traktowany poważnie, jako młody lord musisz szanować stare obyczaje. Używanie cennego papieru do komunikacji jest więcej niż zaproszeniem,to komunikat, który wpływa na twoją reputację. 

― Dlaczego, do diaska, ktoś miałby tak się przejmować głupim zaproszeniem? ― prychnął. 

― Polityka, Harry, polityka. 

― Cóż, nie jestem w tym dobry ― mruknął. 

― Nie żartuj. 

― Idziecie w końcu? ― jęknął Draco. 

― Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że mnie lubi? ― zastanowił się Harry, gdy znów zaczęli iść. 

― Pokazuje swoje uczucia obelgami i żądaniami. ― Riddle uśmiechnął się. ― Powinieneś być wdzięczny, nawet skomentował twoją śmierć. 

Harry prychnął. 

― Dlaczego ci złośliwi, mali ludzie są tak ważni? Same z nimi kłopoty!

― Są prawdziwym rdzeniem grup. Gdyby to była gra w szachy, dzieci byłyby królami. Jeśli chcesz zniszczyć grupę, nie atakujesz jej lorda, ale zabijasz dzieci. Zabijesz lorda i pojawi się kolejny. Zabijesz dziecko i grupa straci ważny powód do egzystencji. Knot obiecał zero litości. To znaczy, że jeśli będzie jasne, że przegrywamy, zabije Draco. 

Harry spojrzał na jasne włosy chłopca, który biegał od jednej strony drogi do drugiej, oglądając się co kilka sekund, by sprawdzić, czy za nim idą. Harry przeklął swoje miękkie serce. Każdy normalny spakowałby swoje rzeczy i wyniósł się do diabła z tego bajzlu. 

― Nie mogę do tego dopuścić, co? ― westchnął Harry. ― Okej, spójrzmy… wymyślę coś, ale musisz powiedzieć mi, jakie miejsce wybrał Knot tak szybko jak to możliwe. ― Zaryzykował spojrzenie na Riddle’a. ― Jeśli chcesz to wygrać, nie będzie to coś, co ludzie zwykle nazywają sprawiedliwą walką. 

Mężczyzna parsknął. 

― Nie obchodzi mnie to. Tak długo jak twoja broń nie złamie żadnych zasad, nie będę wahał się, by jej użyć .

Dotarli do skrzyżowania i Riddle przeszedł z Draco na lewą stronę ulicy. 

― Jak nas znalazłeś i dlaczego, do diabła, przyszedłeś samemu? ― krzyknął do niego Harry. 

Riddle zatrzymał się i odwrócił. 

― Mam swoje źródła. Powiedziałem ci: nikt nie będzie krzywdził moich członków. A ja sam byłem bardziej niż wystarczający. 

Harry zastanawiał się, jak ktoś mógł być z natury aż tak arogancki.

― Ostatnie pytanie, Riddle: Skoro dzieci są królami, kim są lordowie? 

Z tej odległości, wciąż widział niebezpieczny uśmieszek na ustach mężczyzny. 

― Czy to nie oczywiste, Harry? Są graczami. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, trzeba powiedzieć figurom, jak mają się poruszać. 

I z tymi słowy zniknęli za rogiem, pozostawiając oniemiałego Harry’ego Pottera za sobą.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiedy Remus i Syriusz po raz pierwszy znaleźli na podłodze nieprzytomnego Harry’ego, byli pewni, że umiera. 

Jego oddech był płytki, ciało zimne, a uderzenia serca zbyt powolne jak dla śpiącej osoby. 

Próbowali wszystkiego, by go obudzić. Krzyczenia, wody, policzkowania… ale nic nie pomagało. 

Owinęli go najcieplejszym kocem, jaki znaleźli i czekali, aż jego serce przestanie bić. Ale tak się nie stało. Czekali niemal dziesięć godzin, aż coś się stanie, ale stan Harry’ego ani się nie polepszał, ani nie pogarszał. Szukali na jego ciele ran, jednak żadnych nie było. Rozglądali się po domu, ale nie było żadnych wskazówek odnośnie tego, co się stało.  
Po niemal dwudziestu godzinach zasnęli wyczerpani. Kiedy obudzili się następnego ranka, Harry jadł śniadanie, jakby nic się nie stało, zapewniając ich, że czuł się całkowicie normalnie. 

Temperatura jego ciała wróciła do normy, a bicie serca było sile tak jak powinno. Znowu wszystko było normalnie, pomijając jego apetyt. Zjadł _dużo_. Remus próbował o to pytać, ale Harry oświadczył, że był po prostu trochę bardziej głodny niż zwykle. 

Zadowoleni, że z ich przyjacielem było wszystko dobrze, Remus i Syriusz dali mu trochę jedzenia i zostawili go samego. 

Gdy stało się to po raz drugi, Syriusz odwiedził Harry’ego sam. Nawet po tym jak rozpoznał te same objawy, wciąż próbował wszelkich sposobów, by go obudzić; bez skutku. Tym razem chłopak obudził się zaledwie na kilka godzin po tym, jak mężczyzna go znalazł, ale nikt nie wiedział, jak długo leżał w samotności. I znowu jedynym co powiedział, było, że jest głodny i wszystko z nim dobrze. 

To stało się znowu. I znowu. I znowu. 

Kiedy jego przyjaciele stali się członkami grupy Feniksa, poprosili ich lekarza, by spojrzał na Harry’ego. Madame Pomfrey przed upadkiem pracowała jako pielęgniarka. Sprawdziła go najlepiej jak umiała, zważając na ograniczony sprzęt, jaki miała i wykorzystując do tego całą wiedzę.

Nawet ona była zaskoczona, na jak zdrowego Harry wyglądał, zważając na warunki, w jakich się wychowywał. 

Zrozumienie, co powodowało utratę przytomności zajęło im wiele czasu. Co zaskakujące, wpadł na to Remus a nie Harry. 

I to również on znalazł go tego popołudnia, nieprzytomnego w środku jego częściowo zniszczonego warsztatu. 

Nie zdarzyło się to od kilku miesięcy, co było niezwykle długim czasem. Remus zaniósł młodszego przyjaciela do łóżka i przyjrzał się jego spokojnej, śpiącej twarzy. Usta Harry’ego były sine, a dłonie zimne jak lód. 

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno. Nie mógł zdecydować, czy powinien być szczęśliwy ze względu na Harry’ego, czy zaniepokojony. Wiedział jednak, co musi zrobić, by w przyszłości było z nim lepiej. 

Był przekonany, że Harry nie zostanie zbyt długo w Londynie. W mieście huczało od plotek o nowym lordzie i jego ostatnim wyzwaniu skierowanym przeciwko lordowi Knotowi. Część obcej grupy przeciwko całej potędze. Całkowite szaleństwo - idealne dla leżącego przed nim młodzieńca. Idealne, ale niebezpieczne. 

Remus spojrzał na Harry’ego jeszcze raz, nim odwrócił się i opuścił na wpół zrujnowany sklep. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy ten znajdował się w takim stanie. Biorąc pod uwagę rozmaite pomysły, które ten starał się realizować, nie było możliwości, by uniknął wypadków. Zniszczenia nie były niecodziennym widokiem - w przeciwieństwie do spustoszenia na zewnątrz. Drzewa i krzaki zostały powyrywane. Przed domem Harry’ego widział ślady przynajmniej trzydziestu mężczyzn, a na sąsiednich domach nawet trochę krwi. 

Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy czuł narastające w mieście napięcie. A teraz, kiedy znalazł nieprzytomnego Harry’ego, wiedział, że to, co nadchodziło, właśnie się zaczęło. 

Po drodze spotkał kilku członków zakonu Feniksa, ale tylko ich pozdrowił. Był w pełni skupiony na swoim celu. 

Kilka minut później dotarł do miejscowej gospody. Zatrzymał się. Wiedział, że to co zamierzał zrobić, naruszało niemal każdą zasadę społeczeństwa opierającego się na grupach. Nie wspominając o tym, że Harry z pewnością byłby wściekły, wiedząc, co zamierzał. Niemniej jednak, młodzieniec był geniuszem, a jeśli plotki o lordzie Voldemorcie były prawdziwe, to było to najbezpieczniejsze posunięcie. 

Remus wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł.

.

.

― Remus! – Stary Tom uśmiechnął się na jego widok. – Co cię tu sprowadza o tak wczesnej godzinie? 

Mężczyzna utrzymywał z barmanem dobre stosunki. Syriusz często wyciągał go wieczorami po pracy i zaciągał do gospody z grupą przyjaciół. Po kilku godzinach Remus był jedyną na tyle trzeźwą osobą, by móc prowadzić rozmowę. Znajdując się pośród pijanych mężczyzn, Tom zawsze był miłym towarzystwem. 

― Osobiste interesy. 

― Interesy? – Zmarszczył brwi i zniżył głos. – Wiesz, że znajduje się tu obca grupa? Słyszałeś o wyzwaniu? Są szaleni, mówię ci. Samotny członek Feniksa nie powinien prowadzić tu interesów, Remusie. Tak długo jak tu są, nie mogę zagwarantować ci neutralnej strefy, wiesz o tym. 

Spojrzenie Remusa spoczęło na obcych członkach siedzących w pomieszczeniu. Mała grupa zebrała się przy stole, dyskutując głośno i obrażając się wzajemnie, ilekroć otwierali usta. W rogu siedział mężczyzna ubrany w czarne szaty, cicho czytający książkę, podczas gdy blond włosa kobieta kilka stołów od niego zdawała się zszywać porozrywane ubranie. 

Byli losowym zbiorowiskiem ludzi. Zazwyczaj można było łatwo zaszufladkować członków jednej grupy, ale ci po prostu byli zbyt różni. Żeby zapanować nad tak różnymi osobistościami, ich lord musiał być wyjątkowy. Ale o tym Remus już wiedział. 

― W porządku, Tom. Już mówiłem, to osobiste sprawy. Właściwie to miałem nadzieję spotkać nowego lorda. Jest tutaj? 

― Czego _osobistego_ miałbyś chcieć od lorda Voldemorta?

Remus uśmiechnął się. 

― Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? 

Tom podrapał głowę. 

― Nie, lepiej nie, oczywiście masz rację. Powinien być na górze w swoim pokoju, jedynym, w którym nie przecieka… Ale bądź ostrożny, słyszałem, że ma niezły charakterek. Myślę, że młody Harry wpadł ostatniej nocy w kłopoty, nie chciałbym być z nimi w pokoju, gdy byli razem. – Tom zadrżał. 

Zainteresowany, Remus pochylił się w jego kierunku. Nie miał jeszcze szansy, by porozmawiać o tym z Harrym. Chociaż słyszał trochę od przyjaciela, który też został zaproszony. 

― Dlaczego tak uważasz? 

Tom rozejrzał się po pokoju. 

― To przeczucie, przyjacielu. Mógłbym przysiąc, że mają to w oczach. Ten cały lord Voldemort? Ogień, którym płonie, nie jest zdrowy. I obawiam się, że nasz drogi Harry ma iskrę, która jest zdolna przerodzić ogień w płonące piekło. ― Tom zadrżał jeszcze raz. – Po prostu bądź ostrożny, dobra?

Remus skinął i skierował się ku schodom. Opis Toma upewnił go jeszcze bardziej, że miał rację. Po latach próbowania, Remus i Syriusz w końcu znaleźli lorda, do którego pasowałby Harry. A przyszłość pokaże, co z tego wyniknie. 

Stary Tom musiał odbudować połowę pokojów w gospodzie, ale dach był stary i pogniły, więc krople deszczu znajdowały szczeliny, by i tak dostać się do niemal każdego z nich. W całej gospodzie znajdował się tylko jeden całkowicie szczelny pokój. Tom nazywał go apartamentem, chociaż pomieszczenie samo w sobie było raczej małe. 

Remus zapukał. 

― Wejść. – Drzwi stłumiły odpowiedź. 

Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka. 

Lord był sam; siedział w fotelu ze stosem książek na małym stole przed sobą. 

Pierwszym, co Remus zauważył, były jego oczy. 

_Mógłbym przysiąc, że mają to w oczach_. 

Miał takie samo spojrzenie jak Harry. Może nieco bardziej aroganckie, twardsze i zacięte, ale mimo to takie samo. Inteligentne, oceniające, ostre, _czujne_. Remus zastanawiał się, czy nabawili się go, idąc przez chaos samotnie jako dzieci. 

Lord Voldemort wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony jego widokiem. 

― Co sprowadza do mnie posła Feniksów? Remus Lupin, jeśli się nie mylę? 

― Pańskie informacje są nadzwyczaj dokładne, skoro tak szybko zostałem rozpoznany. 

Voldemort tylko uśmiechnął się słodko. Remus niemal uwierzył, że to prawdziwy uśmiech. Niemal. 

― Lord Dumbledore nie wie, że tu jestem – zaczął. – Voldemort uniósł brew ale nie przerwał mu. Remus uznał, że przejdzie prosto do sedna, jako że mężczyzna nie wydawał się cierpliwie znosić owijania w bawełnę. ― Jest coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć o Harrym. 

Voldemort utrzymał swoją twarz pustą i kłamliwie pełną ignorancji. 

― Harry…?

― … Potter. Jestem pewien, że się spotkaliście. Mały, młody, wspaniały umysł, brudny, zawsze wpadający w kłopoty, a wysadzanie się jest jego codziennością?

Lord zachichotał. 

― Ach _ten_ Harry, tak. Wpadliśmy na siebie, kiedy ganiał z jednym z moich dzieci. – Posłał Remusowi rozbawione spojrzenie. ― Między innymi. 

Remus nie bez ulgi zauważył, że lord Voldemort wydawał się być w dobrym humorze. 

Westchnął.

― Jest dość niesforny, prawna? 

Wiedział, że szło mu całkiem dobrze, kiedy lord się zaśmiał. 

― Nie mogę się nie zgodzić.

Wskazał mu, by usiadł, co Remus zrobił. 

― Jesteście blisko? Nawet jeśli należy pan do Feniksów? 

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. 

― Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nim dołączyłem do Feniksów. Nic nie zmieniłoby tej więzi. 

― Widzę, że lojalny z ciebie człowiek. Wspaniale, doprawdy, ale… to nie za bardzo pasuje do pańskiej obecnej lokalizacji, prawda? 

― Niech to pozostanie kwestią mojego sumienia, lordzie Voldemort. Wierzę, że w interesie nas obojga jest widzieć Harry’ego całym i zdrowym i to dlatego tu jestem. Moją grupą zajmę się później. 

Voldemort oparł się w fotelu i posłał mu nieczytelne spojrzenie. 

― Rozumiem twoje uczucia względem przyjaciela, panie Lupin. Ale rozmawiasz ze złą osobą. Obawiam się, że Harry jasno wyraził się, że nie zamierza do mnie dołączyć. 

Lupin parsknął. 

― I obaj wiemy, że zmieni zdanie, nawet jeśli dochodzimy do tego wniosku z różnych powodów.

Lord przechylił głowę. 

― Och, zaintrygowałeś mnie. Jaka jest _pańska_ przyczyna? 

― Zemdlał – odparł Remus i został nagrodzony zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem tej zuchwałej twarzy. 

.

.

Kiedy Harry się obudził, czuł się jak gówno. Bolała go głowa, jego serce łomotało, a żołądek sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zamiar sam się pożreć. Głód był ogromny i Harry jęknął z bólu. 

Więc znowu się to stało. Po tych wszystkim miesiącach, gdy był niemal pewien, że mógł po prostu żyć swoim spokojnym życiem i trzymać się z dala od zemdleń. 

To, że leżał w łóżku a nie na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze znaczyło, że znalazł go jeden z jego przyjaciół. Odkąd Syriusz i Remus byli jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli o jego zemdleniach, to mógł być tylko któryś z nich. Co przeszło im przez myśl, kiedy znaleźli go w takim stanie po tak długim czasie? 

Nie zważając na ból, Harry nie chciał tracić więcej czasu i wstał. Wyjął tyle jedzenia, ile zdołał unieść i opuścił dom, by odwiedzić Remusa i Syriusza, i podziękować im za opiekę raz jeszcze. 

Ostatnim, co przeszło mu przez myśl, było, że to wszystko wina Riddle’a.

.

.

― Przepraszam? – zapytał Voldemort, jakby nie dosłyszał. 

― Zemdlał – powtórzył Remus. Lord tylko patrzył na niego zakłopotany. Westchnął. – On tak… ma – zaczął nieco niepewnie. Harry zabiłby go za to. 

― Dwa dni temu wszystko wydawało się być z nim w jak najlepszym porządku. 

― On nie jest chory. To… trudne do wytłumaczenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem o czymś takim. Odkąd poznałem Harry’ego, zdarzało się, że znajdował się w tym stanie przez kilka godzin, a nawet kilka dni. Za pierwszym razem myśleliśmy, że miał zanik pamięci, czy coś w tym stylu. Sprawdziliśmy go, ale fizycznie jest całkowicie zdrowy. Chodzi o jego mózg. Spotkałeś go, ale nie sądzę, by przy pierwszym spotkaniu pokazał ci, co naprawdę potrafi. Jest genialny. To nie tylko plotka. Wiem, że nie widać tego, kiedy się z nim rozmawia. Nie radzi sobie najlepiej w przypadku większości interakcji międzyludzkich, a do tego nie jest takowymi zainteresowany, a już szczególnie nie obchodzi go polityka. Ale widziałem, jak wykorzystuje mózg, robiąc coś, co normalnie wydawało mi się niemożliwe. 

Voldemort spojrzał na niego dziwnie. 

― Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że nie wycofam się, szczególnie kiedy tak bardzo go zachwalasz? 

― Nie taki jest mój zamiar. Bóg jeden wie, jak długo starałem się znaleźć kogoś, kto sobie z nim poradzi. 

Lord uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i skinął Remusowi, by ten kontynuował. 

― Jego pomysłowość ma swoją cenę. Jego umysł skupia się na problemie do tego stopnia, że zapomina o wszystkim innym. Wszystkim. Widziałem go raz w tym stanie, gdy nie wiedziałam jeszcze, co jest przyczyną, ale to mnie na dobre wystraszyło. Wyglądało, jakby znajdował się w transie. Nie robił nic poza notowaniem i obliczeniem wszystkiego, co wpadło mu w ręce jak szaleniec. Ale to nie to skupienie jest prawdziwym problemem. Szczerze, nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, co dokładnie się dzieje, ale to tak, jakby jego umysł zużywał całą jego energię. Jak gdyby każda uncja cukru i tłuszczu była wykorzystywana do produkowania wystarczającej ilości energii dla jego umysłu, by mógł wejść na najwyższy bieg. Nawet temperatura jego ciała niebezpiecznie spada. A kiedy całe jego ciało wprost krzyczy o sen i jedzenie, by zresetować jego rezerwy, nawet nie ma o tym pojęcia i wciąż myśli nad problemem. Przestaje dopiero, gdy znajduje rozwiązanie… I przez to jego ciało jest tak wyczerpane, że po prostu traci przytomność.

Voldemort splótł dłonie pod brodą i skupił się na jego słowach. 

― Mówimy o problemach dotyczących wzorów matematycznych czy już całej konstrukcji? A może masz na myśli zwykłe problemy, jak decyzje życiowe i codzienne zmartwienia? 

― To nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli coś go zainteresuje, jego umysł zaczyna pracować szybciej i dłużej, niż to zwyczajnie możliwe. 

― Więc, by rozwiązać problemy, jakich nikt inny nie może, jego umysł wyczerpuje całe ciało i chłopak traci przytomność na kilka godzin. Dość dziwna przypadłość i mogę zrozumieć pański ogólny niepokój, ale, nie chcąc być niegrzecznym,… to nie jest właściwie duży problem, prawda? Mam na myśli, to nic czemu sen i jedzenie nie zaradzą.

Remus szybko potrząsnął głową. 

― Nie, nie rozumie pan. On _nie może_ przestać myśleć, bez względu na to, ile mu to zajmie. Nie straci przytomności, ponieważ się przemęczy jak normalny człowiek. Pozostanie skupiony, aż każdy aspekt problemu zostanie rozwiązany. On _musi_ znaleźć rozwiązanie, nim padnie z wyczerpania.

Voldemort zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. 

― W tym przypadku jego ciało po prostu nie będzie w stanie podtrzymy… 

Zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy, gdy spojrzał Remusowi w oczy. 

― Kiedy zostanie postawiony naprzeciw problemu, którego nie da się rozwiązać… Jeśli ktoś zmusi go, by wynalazł coś, co po prostu nie jest możliwe… jeśli poproszę go o zbyt wiele…

― Umrze.  
.

.

― Remusie! Syriuszu! Jest ktoś w domu? 

Harry przyszedł do nich i pukał do drzwi. Słyszał przytłumione kroki i chwilę później te się otworzyły. Na progu stał Syriusz, którego twarz rozświetliła się, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego. 

― Cześć, Harry! Ty… wyglądasz okropnie. 

― Dzięki. 

― Nie, naprawdę, wyglądasz jak duch! Wejdź i usiądź, znowu się to stało, prawda? 

Syriusz już wyjmował jedzenie na talerz, kiedy Harry osunął się na krzesło kuchenne. 

― Już jadłem, Syriuszu. – Wciągnął kark. Nie lubił, kiedy jego przyjaciele oddawali mu cenne jedzenie, a on nie mógł dać im nic w zamian. 

― Taa, jakby to wystarczyło. Proszę. 

Położył talerz przed Harrym, który nie miał sił, by się z nim o to sprzeczać. 

― Więc… ― zaczął Syriusz, patrząc jak ten je, niczym wygłodzony pies. – Dlaczego teraz? Mam na myśli, po tych wszystkich miesiącach…? 

― Jakbym ja to wiedział – mruknął Harry z pełną buzią. 

― Och, daj spokój! Musiało wydarzyć się coś niezwykłego… O! Hej, co myślisz o nowym lordzie? 

― Jest szalony. 

Syriusz zaśmiał się. Dźwięk był głośny i ciepły. Śmiał się często, co podobało się Harry’emu. Kiedy ten nie robił sobie z niego żartów…

― Lubisz go, co? Więc Remus jednak miał rację! No dawaj, przyznaj, że go lubisz. 

― Przestań!

― Oj, nie bądź takim złośliwcem, po prostu wyrzuć to z siebie. 

Harry przewrócił oczami. 

― Lepiej powiedz mi, gdzie jest Remus. Musiał mnie znaleźć, chciałem podziękować mu za przeniesienie mnie do łóżka. 

― Hmmm, nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle cię zostawił… nie widziałem go odkąd wyszedł godzinę temu. Mógłbym popytać o niego w kwaterze głównej. 

Harry wstał i otarł usta. 

― Dziękuję, Syriuszu, może uda mi się spotkać go na ulicy. 

― Zaraz, wydaje ci się, że gdzieś pójdziesz? Musisz się położyć, Harry. Hej! Słuchaj mnie ty mały… Harry!

Ale młodzieniec był już na zewnątrz i mrugnął do niego przez ramię. 

Z pełnym żołądkiem i powoli wracającymi siłami Harry czuł się z każdą chwilą lepiej. Chociaż nie sądził, by w rzeczywistości akurat na tyle mu się poszczęściło, wypatrywał członka grupy Feniksa, który mógłby widzieć Remusa. 

― Ej, Harry!

Stanley Shunpike pomachał mu z drugiej strony ulicy. Nie był może najbystrzejszym członkiem grupy Feniksa, ale Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie wydawał się wiedzieć nawet o tym, że powinien trzymać się na dystans od członków innych grup. I bezgrupowych jak Harry. 

― Cześć, Stanley – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – widziałeś może Remusa? 

― Lupina? – Stanley zmarszczył brwi. – Ach, tak. Co prawda on mnie nie zauważył, wydawał się czymś pochłonięty. 

― Wiesz, gdzie poszedł? 

― Niee, ale kierował się ― wskazał drogę – tam.

Żołądek Harry’ego znowu zaczął boleć. Tym razem nie z głodu ale zmartwienia. Jedynym miejscem wartym zobaczenia wzdłuż tej drugi była gospoda. I jedynym powodem, dla którego Remus by tam poszedł w środku dnia był… 

― Riddle. 

― Huh, co? – Stanley wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. 

― Nic. Dzięki, Stanley, miłego dnia!

Harry zaczął biec. W jego głowie rozgrywały się przerażające sceny. Co jeśli ten potwór zrobi _coś_ jego przyjacielowi…? Wówczas osobiście poszedłby do Knota i upewnił się, że Riddle nie dożyje końca tygodnia.

.

.

― Ten chłopak naprawdę jest kłopotem – mruknął Voldemort. Stał przed oknem, plecami do Remusa, który wciąż siedział w fotelu. 

― Skąd mam wiedzieć, jak mocno mogę go naciskać? 

― Będzie pan wiedział – wtrącił Remus. – Czuję to. Jeśli nie mógłbyś sobie z nim poradzić, to nie wiem kto byłby do tego zdolny. 

Lord Voldemort spojrzał na niego. 

― Niemniej, to wszystko nie tłumaczy, dlaczego Harry miałby chcieć do mnie dołączyć. Z tego co widzę, lepiej dla niego byłoby trzymać się z dala od grup, polityki i ich licznych problemów. 

Remus uśmiechnął się smutno. 

― Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Widzisz, Harry nie zemdlał przez ponad pół roku. 

― Cóż… to chyba dobrze? 

― Nie, jeśli zagadki są dla niego tym, czym dla normalnych ludzi jedzenie. Jest powód, dla którego Harry zajmuje się wynajdywaniem coraz to nowszych rzeczy - zwyczajnie musi zająć swój umysł na tyle, by nie mieć możliwości się nudzić i stracić powodu do życia. Chociaż jest to ryzykowne, potrzebuje tego. Przez te kilka ostatnich miesięcy strasznie się od wszystkich i wszystkiego zdystansował. Koczuje niczym królik w norze. To nie życie, a egzystencja. ― Spojrzał na Voldemorta. ― Potrzebuje pana. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto skupi jego nadaktywny umysł. Nie wiem co się stało, ale jestem przekonany, że to z pańskiego powodu zemdlał.  
Najwyraźniej już zajął pan jego umysł. 

Lord parsknął, a w jego skrytych w cieniu oczach Lupin dojrzał narastający płomień. 

― Panie Lupin… ― zaczął jedwabistym głosem, po czym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Zostaw go mnie, a zapewniam cię, że nie spocznę, póki nie zajmę wszystkich jego myśli.


	7. Chapter 7

Tymczasem Harry dotarł do celu i wpadł przez drzwi gospody. Całą, dość długą zresztą, drogę biegł i właśnie dotarło do niego, jak bardzo brakowało mu kondycji.  


Zwrócił się w kierunku najbliżej stojącej niego postaci, którą przypadkiem była szalona Bellatriks. Oczywiście.  


― Gdzie on jest? – wysapał.  


― Och, popatrzcie, kto tu do mnie wrócił! Chodź, kochany, zabawimy się! Ostatnim razem nie miałam szasy odpowiednio się tobą zająć – zarechotała szaleńczo.  


― Gdzie… Och, zapomnij!  


Harry spojrzał prosto na schody. Nie miał zamiaru marnować cennego czasu na użeranie się z kobietą, szczególnie nie, kiedy nie wiedział, czy Riddle nie zrobil Remusowi krzywdy. 

Wbiegł na drugie piętro, krzycząc już na schodach, po czym szarpnął drzwi i wparował do pokoju, w którym ostatnio rozmawiał z Riddle’em.  


― Draniu, lepiej zabieraj swoje łapska od… hmmm…  


Zamarł w przejściu. Remus i Riddle siedzieli leniwie na dwóch fotelach, obaj z herbatą w dłoni i w trakcie partii szachów. Po tym, jak całą drogę jego umysł nawiedzały rozmaite wizje tego, co ten sadystyczny lord mógł zrobić z jego przyjacielem, ta scena wydawała się wręcz absurdalnie dziwaczna.  


Obaj spojrzeli na Harry’ego z rozbawieniem. Na szachownicy wciąż znajdowało się wiele figur, co świadczyło o tym, że partia niedawno się rozpoczęła. Chociaż nie chciał, momentalnie dostrzegł, że Remus przegrywał z kretesem.  


― Ach, panie Potter, miło, że do nas zajrzałeś. Chciałbyś dołączyć? – zaszydził Riddle  


Harry otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku i powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie spuszczał oczu z Riddle’a.  


― Do partii, która już jest przegrana? Nie dziękuję.  


― Już przegrałem? ― Remus uśmiechnął się lekko i przeczesał włosy.  


― W trzech ruchach.  


― Nie, jeśli ruszy pionkiem – nie zgodził się Riddle.  


― Znam go, wybierze wieżę – odparł Harry.  


― Ale wtedy mógłby ruszyć skoczkiem.  


― A wtedy ty przesunąłbyś hetmana.  


Patrzyli na siebie uważnie, rozgrywając niewerbalny pojedynek.  


Remus oczyścił gardło.  


― Hm… taa, powinienem już iść. To było miłe spotkanie, lordzie Voldemort.  


― Wzajemnie.  


Wymienii uścisk dłoni i Harry zrozumiał, że przegapił ważną rozmowę.  


― Tak w ogóle, to co tu robiłeś? – zapytał podejrzliwie przyjaciela.  


― Polityka, Harry. Wiesz, to coś, co wciąż uznajesz za nudne.  


― Nie powinieneś był sam tutaj przychodzić!  


Remus spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  


― Byłem w dobrych rękach, Harry.  


Młodzieniec prychnął z powątpiewaniem, na co Riddle uniósł brew. Ruszył za Remusem, kiedy powstrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu.  


― Wydaje ci się, że gdzie idziesz, [i]Harry[/i]?  


― Wracam do domu – odparł nonszalancko, nie patrząc na Riddle’a.  


― Bez podzielenia się ze mną swoim niesamowitym planem? Nie sądzę.  


Harry udał, że nie wie o czym ten mówi.  


― Hmm? Plan, jaki plan? Musisz dać mi więcej czasu do namysłu, Riddle.  


― Ach, ale znalazłeś już rozwiązanie, nieprawdaż? W końcu… żyjesz.  


Harry odwrócił się zaskoczony. Nie było absolutnie żadnej możliwości, by mężczyzna wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Nie było żadnej… a może jednak?  


― Remusie?! – krzyknął, wciąż patrząc na Riddle’a.  


― Baw się dobrze! – Doszła go stłumiona odpowiedź.  


Harry stał zszokowany, patrząc na zadowolonego z siebie Riddle’a. Po chwili niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.  


― Przepraszam na chwilę, muszę zabić przyjaciela.  


Riddle tylko się do niego wykrzywił.  


― Niestety to niemożliwe, muszę przyznać, że dość go polubiłem.  


Harry posłał mu swoje najlesze, mordercze spojrzenie i spróbował wyjść, ale Voldemort był szybszy, zamknął drzwi i wrzucił klucz do kieszeni.  


― Nie, nim powesz mi, jak wydostać się z bałaganu, do którego to [i]ty[/i] doprowadzileś.  


― Wybacz, ale jestem w stanie znieść twoją twarz tylko raz na dobę, więc oddaj mi ten klucz.  


― Ostatnim razem widzieliśmy się ponad dobę temu, także nie udało ci się. ― Widzieliśmy się dopiero wczoraj! Draco, ty i stos ciał, pamiętasz?  


Riddle spojrzał na niego dzwinie.  


― Co? – syknął Harry.  


― To było dwa dni temu, nie wczoraj – odparł powoli.  


Cholera, więc zgubił cały dzień? Zaklął w duchu. Nic dziwnego, że czuł się jak gówno.  


― To wszystko twoja wina – mruknął.  


― Może. Ale pamiętaj, że brał w tym udział również [i]geniusz[/i], który uznał, że dwunastu ludzi przeciwko całej grupie to dobry pomysł.  


Pozwolił sobie usiąść w fotelu i starał się wyglądać, jakby kontrolował sytuację, chociaż czuł jak znajoma nerwowość wraca. Dlaczego było mu tak ciężko prowadzić z tym mężczyzną normalną rozmowę? Riddle wdzięcznie usiadł naprzeciwko niego i wziął łyk herbaty  


― Więc… ― zaczął i spojrzał na Harry’ego.  


― Więc – powtórzył młodzieniec, celowo ignorując próbę rozpoczęcia rozmowy.  


― Twoja szyja wygląda już niemal na wyleczoną – powiedział Riddle i spojrzał w dół na delikatny ślad na szyi Harry’ego.  


W jego głowie momentalnie pojawiło się wspomnienie dłoni Riddle’a na jego gardle. Odsunął ten obraz od siebie i westchnął.  


― Twój miecz… ― odchylił się nieco – dlaczego jest taki cienki?  


Przez chwilę czerwone tęczówki wpatrywały się wprost w niego, więżąc w isensywnym spojrzeniu.  


― Odpowiada mi lepiej niż zwykły miecz. Ich waga uniemożliwiała mi szybkie ataki.  


― Wygląda, jakbym mógł przełamać go na pół gołymi dłońmi – kontynuował Harry, zaintrygowany nieznanym wyglądem broni.  


― Smith powiedział mi, że wykonano go ze specjalnego materiału.  


― Jakiego? – zapytał od razu. Riddle wydawał się rozbawiony jego ciekawością.  


― Nie pytałem. Odpowiada mi, więc go używam. Nie muszę wiedzieć, jak coś działa, póki jest dokładnie takie, jakie chcę.  


Harry jęknął niezadowolony. Nastepnie wściekły błysk pojawił się w jego oczach.  


― Jaki więc sens, bym tłumaczył ci mój plan? I tak nie chcesz go zrozumieć.  


― Nie muszę rozumieć narzędzi, którymi się posługuję, ale wciąż muszę wiedzieć, czym dokładnie będę się posługiwał. Więc lepiej otwórz tę swoją ślicznną buźkę i zacznij mówić, albo [i]sprawię[/i], że zaczniesz mówić.  


Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że nie mógł już dłużej się wymigiwać. Cholerny Remus, jak mógł mu powiedzieć! Dzięki temu Riddle zawsze będzie wiedział, gdy Harry coś wynajdzie czy rozwiąże jakiś problem.  


― Szczere mówiąc, było to śmiesznie proste. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dojście do tego zajęło mi dwa dni, musiałem zardzewieć.  


― Zardzewieć ― powtórzył po nim Riddle. – Opracowałeś plan, jak pokonać dość potężną grupę niewielką częścią obcej formacji i twierdzisz, że zardzewiałeś? No, no, no. Przemierzenie kraju było tego warte.  


Ups, czy on właśnie przechwalał się przed Riddle’em? Harry wciąż nie był zadowolony z perspektywy pomagania lordowi Voldemortowi, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie lekkiego podekscytowania na myśl o wyjawieniu swojego planu. Zawsze lubił mówić o swoich pomysłach i wynalazkach, ale Syriusz i Remus i tak w rzeczywistości go nie słuchali, po prostu pozwalając mu się wygadać. Wytlumaczenie czegoś Riddle’owi, na co ten sam by nie wpadł, dawało Harry’emu dziwne poczucie władzy.  


― To jak, opowiesz mi o tym planie, czy zamierzasz spędzić tu resztę dnia?  


Harry musiał powstrzymać się od gapienia. Chociaż ledwo było je słychać, z pewnością w głosie Riddle’a pobrzmiewało oczekiwanie. Mimo to że pewne było, iż mężczyzna stara się brzmieć na tak cierpliwego, najlepiej jak ktoś z milionem spraw na głowie mógł, to jednak w jego głosie było słychać ten rodzaj oczekiwania, który narasta w miarę czytaia dobrej książki, gdy nie można się doczekać, by poznać jej zakończenie. On po prostu [i]chciał[/i] wiedzieć.  


A dla Harry’ego patrzenie na to, jak ten pełen wdzięku, surowy mężczyzna traci opanowanie, było niezwykle ekscytujące. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy byłby w stanie jeszcze bardziej to przeciągnąć, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się przed nim odsłania…  


― Potter – warknął ostrzegawczo Riddle. 

― Dobrze, dobrze! Cóż, w zasadzie zastosuję mieszaninę metylo―tert―butoksykarbonylo―prolinianu i fenylo―magnezo―bro…  


― POTTER!  


Riddle poderwał się z fotela, wyglądając, jakby był kogoś zabić – na nieszczęście w pokoju znajdował się tylko Harry. Jako że młodzieniec wciąż doskonale pamiętał ostatni raz, kiedy Riddle poruszył się tak szybko jak teraz, jego instynkt samozachowawczy momentalnie zadziałał. Bez wahania wydostał się ze swojego fotela i odszedł jak najdalej od Riddle’a. Zanotował w głowie, że prowokowanie mężczyzny, by ten utracił kontrolę nie było najlepszym pomysłem. 

― Dobrze, świetnie, załapałem… [i]zostań[/i], gdzie jesteś!

Zaczęli krążyć wokół dwóch foteli i małego stolika. 

― Nie próbuj testować mojej cierpliwości, dziecko – wyszeptał powoli Riddle. 

Harry zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że jego ciało zaczęło lekko drżeć. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na Riddle’u, gdyby tylko mężczyzna napiął mięśnie, młodzieniec wzdrygnąłby się niczym wystraszony jeleń. 

― Mógłbyś się zatrzymać? – zapytał lekko panikując, kiedy Riddle zaczął szybciej krążyć wokół foteli. 

― A może ty przestaniesz pierwszy? – odparł, chociaż wiedział, że ten tego nie zrobi. 

Harry wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i zaczną biec, a nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, kto wygra ten wyścig. Tracąc oddech uznał, że musi spróbować jakoś Riddle’a rozproszyć. 

― Właściwie, na pomysł naprowadziło mnie to, jak się nazywasz. 

― Riddle? – zapytał podejrzliwie, nie zwalniając kroku. 

― Nie, Voldemort. Lot śmierci. Zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć śmierci, prawda? Tylo jej rezultat. 

Riddle nieznacznie zwolnił. 

― Kontynuuj. 

― Cóż, więc, zacząłem zastanawiać się, jak doprowadzić ich do śmierci, bez faktycznej walki. 

― Zaczyna podobać mi się kierunek, w którym to zmierza, dalej. 

― Doszedłem do wniosku, że to niemożliwe. 

― Pott…

― Nie, nie, czekaj! To nie jest możliwe bez walki, ale wówczas się zaciąłem i…

Riddle spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

― Czy ty chociaż próbujesz nadać temu sens? 

― Nie rozumiesz, wcześniej go pomalowałem! Hmm, chodzi mi o to, że zgubiłem ostrze, bo stało się niewidzialne. 

Riddle zatrzymał się, by się nad tym zastanowić. 

― Chcesz, byśmy stali się niewidzialni?  


Niewidzialny Riddle był ostatnią rzeczą, której Harry chciał, ale wizja wylania na niego wiadra cuchnącej farby była kusząca.  


― Zapoznałem się z zasadami rządzącymi grupowymi wyzwaniami. Grupy nie muszą deklarować ilości członków biorących udział w bitwie. Jedynym warunkiem, by wszyscy biorący w niej udział znajdowali się na polu bitwy – nie ma ani słowa o tym, że muszą być widoczni. Ten punkt dotyczy tylko lordów, jako że obaj muszą zasygnalizować początek walki. I tyle.  


― Sprawimy, że Knot uwierzy, że tylko lord jest obecny – zadumał się Riddle.  


― Dokładnie! Można wcisnąć mu jakieś bzdury o tym, że nie chcesz, by twoi członkowie zostali zabici, czy coś takiego.  


― Będzie podejrzliwy. Prawdopodobnie uzna, że zastawiliśmy pułapkę.  


― Z tym że i tak nie mam możliwości majstrowania przy polu bitwy przed wyzwaniem. Niemniej, możesz pozwolić im sprawdzić podłoże, upewni się, że nic tam nie ma. Wszyscy ludzie Knota skupią się na zabiciu lorda, jako że nie będzie żadnego innego celu w zasięgu ich wzroku. W tym czasie twoi ludzie musieliby ich po cichu pozabijać, póki ci skupialiby się na lordzie. Kiedy zaczną zauważać, że ich ludzie padają bez żadnego powodu, będzie już za późno  


Riddle parsknął usatysfakcjonowany.  


― Cóż, [i]Harry[/i], nie podejrzewałem, że jesteś takim podstępnym typem.  


Harry posłał mu złośliwe spojrzenie.  


― Mówiłem ci, że to nie będzie uczciwa walka.  


― Hmm, wiesz, że Knot wciąż wierzy, że ty jesteś lordem i to[i] ciebie[/i] oczekuje zobaczyć? I cała grupa będzie starała się zabić ciebie, podczas gdy my się ich pozbędziemy?  


Harry skrzywił się.  


― Taa, to lekki problem. Stworzyłem pewien rodzaj tarczy, która będzie chroniła mnie przed fizycznym atakiem, ale ma dwie główne wady.  


― Wady…?  


― Im więcej siły użyją, tym więcej energii zabierze. Czas, jaki tarcza wytrzyma, jest ograniczony w najlepszym wypadu do kilku minut. Jeśli twoja grupa do tego czasu nie powstrzyma walki, wówczas…  


― Zostaw to mnie. Jeśli rzeczywiście nie będą mogli nas zobaczyć, nie będziemy potrzebować więcej niż minuty. Co z drugą wadą?  


Harry podrapał głowę z zawstydzeniem. Nienawidził, kiedy jego wynalazki nie były bez skazy.  


― Nie mogłem zbudować czegoś, co powstrzyma atak bez jego odbijania. Jeśli użyją kul, a jestem pewien, że tak będzie, będą się odbijały i leciały przez pole z taką samą śmiertelną prędkością, z jaką by we mnie uderzyły.  


Riddle zdawał się oczywścić gardło i znowu powoli ruszył w kierunku Harry’ego. Odkąd nie miał już dłużej na twarzy morderczej miny, Harry opierał się chęci ucieczki.  


― Dlaczego zwyczajnie nie zbudujesz dla każdego z nas tarczy?  


― Technicznie rzecz biorąc, mógłbym. Ale potrzebowałbym na to więcej czasu niż te kilka dni, które pozostały. Niektóre części są ciężkie do wykonania, a energia, którą powinny w sobie przechowywać jest niemożliwa do wygenerowania w tak krótkim czasie. Poza tym będę zajęty przygotowywaniem odpowiedniej ilości mikstury, która zapewni wam niewidzialność…  


Urwał, gdy Riddle zaatakował znowu jego przestrzeń osobistą. Zmusił się do zrobienia kroku w tył niczym przerażone dziecko i spróbował wyglądać na pewnego siebie, kiedy wewnątrz kulił się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Riddle’a.  


― Wiesz… miałem wcześniej pewne wątpliwści, ale teraz zaczynam wierzyć, że jesteś brakującym elementem, którego potrzebowałem, by osiągnąć swoje cele.  


― Naprawdę? A jakie one są? Podbicie całej Brytani? – zażartował  


― Och nie, [i]Harry[/i], nie Brytanii – zachichotał Riddle. Nagle złapał młodzieńca mocno za brodę i zmusił do zbliżenia twarzy. Harry poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się gorące, a serce przyspieszyło, kiedy zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Spróbował nadać sensu wszystkim sygnałom, jakie dawało jego ciało, ale były to sprzeczne informacje, które zbyt go dezorientowały. Riddle nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia swoich czerwonych tęczówek, kontynuując delikatnym szeptem, który odebrał Harry’emu oddech.  


― Mówię o całym [i]świecie[/i].  


.  


.  


― Syriuszu, jesteś tu? Wróciłem!  


Zmęczony Remus zsunął ze stóp buty, po czym wszedł do pokoju i opadł na kanapę przed kominkiem. Mebel był już mocno podniszczony, materiał w wielu miejscach miał dziury, a do tego jego sprężyny skrzypiały przy każdym ruchu. Zresztą, większość z tego co mieli było stare i zużyte, niemniej jednak obaj zgadzali się z tym, że czyniło to ich dom bardziej przyjaznym. Nie mieli zamiaru szukać nigdzie nowych mebli.  


Syriusz wyszedł z kuchni. Wyglądał na pełnego ulgi.  


― Lunatyku! Gdzieś ty był? Wszędzie cię szukałem!  


― Tak jak ci mówiłem, poszedłem zobaczyć się z Harrym. Przepraszam, nie było mnie dłużej, niż oczekiwałem.  


― Nie martwiłbym się, gdyby ten nie przyszedł do mnie, szukając cię. Dlaczego go zostawiłeś? I co robiłeś przez cały ten czas?  


Remus uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przypominając sobie, z jakim wrzaskiem młodzieniec wpadł do pokoju, który zajmowali z lordem Voldemortem.  


― Po prostu upewniłem się, że na nowo zacznie żyć – odparł tajemniczo.  


Syriusz podniósł głowę w zamyśleniu, po czym opuścił ją i wzruszył ramionami.  


― Syriuszu, wiesz może czy, hmmm… Jakby to powiedzieć… Czy Harry kiedykolwiek, jakby to powiedzieć… spotykał się z kimś?  


Syriusz otworzył usta.  


― Mówimy o tym samym Harrym, racja? Dwudziestojednoletnim geniuszu, czytającym książki poświęcone naukom ścisłym jak komiksy?  


― Nie…  


Syriusz wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi.  


― Och, dzięki Bogu, już myślałem…  


― Mówię o młodzieńcu, który przeszedł przez swoje nastolenie lata, nie spotykając nikogo w swoim wieku.  


― Remusie Lupin! Jeśli zamierzasz [i]Harry’emu Potterowi[/i] mówić, jak się robi dzieci… Proszę, powiedz mi na tydzień przed, żebym mógł opuścić kraj, ponieważ nie jestem pewien, czy po tej romowie pozostanie po nim coś więcej niż pył.  


Remus zaśmiał się na tę reakcję.  


― Jestem przekonany, że zna się na biologii.  


Zirytowany Syriusz wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.  


― Ten chłopak niemal mnie zabił jednym ze swoich wynalazków, kiedy męczyłem go o zaprzyjaźnienie się z kimś! Nie chcę wyobrażać sobie jego reakcji, kiedy w dyskusję wkradnie się słowo „Miłość”.  


― Hmm, nie, nie sądzę, żeby miłość była odpowiednim pojęciem… Ale spróbuj sobie wyobrazić swoje nastoletnie lata bez rówieśników. Bez sprośnych żartów, zaglądania do szatni dziewczyn, ukrytych magazynów, nic! Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy czytanie książek o anatomii mężczyzn i kobiet może to zrekompensować. Wszyscy wokół niego są przynajmniej dziesięć lat starsi, wiedzą co robić. Dzieciaki są za to zbyt młode, by ktokolwiek chociaż myślał o tej części edukacji. Co jeśli Harry nie rozpozna zainteresowania seksualnego, nawet kiedy uderzy go prosto w twarz? Co jeśli ktoś…  


Remus drgnął z niepokojem, gdy Syriusz wyłamał palce, a jego twarz pociemniała.  


― Dobra, powiedz mi, o jakim dupku teraz mówimy. Bo jeśli ktoś śmie ruszyć mojego chłopca, to ja, ja…  


Remus wiedział, że normalnie nie są to puste groźby, które należało brać na poważnie. Ale kiedy pomyślał o konfrontacji Syriusza i lorda Voldemorta, nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że miał przed oczami niezdarnego szczeniaka warczącego na ogromnego węża.  


Zatrzymał tę myśl dla siebie, chociaż Syriusz pytał go jeszcze przez kilka dni o przyczynę jego wybuchu śmiechu.  


.  


.  


Z pewnością było z nim coś nie tak. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie dostawał gorączki. Cokolwiek to było, to że Riddle wciąż trzymał jego brodę, nie pomagało. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza.  


― Puść. – Zacisnął zęby.  


― Dlaczego? – Nadeszła rozbawiona odpowiedź.  


Nie mając innego wyjścia, Harry zrobił krok do tyłu i wyszarpnął brodę. Dotknął oskarżycielsko piersi Riddle'a.  


― Jesteś szalony. Całkowicie obłąkany. Nie ma możliwości, by wszyscy w Brytanii byli kontrolowani przez jedną osobą, a co dopiero na całym globie.  


Riddle wyprostował się.  


― Udowodnię ci, że to możliwe. Zobaczysz jak poradzę sobie z Knotem.  


― Knotem?! Co on ma z tym wspólnego. Może pokaż mi na przykładzie Dumbledore’a, chyba że zapomniałeś, iż właściwie to czekam, aż ten mnie zabije, bo pewien wariat miał plan?  


Riddle wyglądał na kompletnie nieprzejętego.  


― Nie wykonał jeszcze żadnego ruchu. I jestem przekonany, że tego nie zrobi, nim wynik wyzwania nie będzie jasny. Nie sądzę, by wiedział, że ty za nim stoisz. Poza tym, [i]Harry[/i], nie martw się, ochronię cię. – Uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo.  


Młodzieniec wziął głęboki wdech i zmusił się, by nie zareagować na jawną zaczepkę. Zabrał dłoń z jego piersi, po czym zawiesił ją między nimi z oczekiwaniem. 

― Klucz – rozkazał szorstko. 

Riddle zmarszczył brwi. 

―Nie sądzisz chyba, że pozwolę ci stąd wyjść? Mam przypomnieć ci, że Knot wciąż myśli, że jesteś lordem Voldemortem? Nie ma możliwości, bym pozwolił ci chodzić po mieście bez ochrony. 

Harry niemal zwymiotował na myśl o pobycie w gospodzie przez kilka dni. 

― Z całą pewnością nie mam zamiaru zostać tu z twoją bandą szaleńców. Daj mi ten klucz, natychmiast.  


Lord tylko parsknął.  


― Zmuś mnie – prowokował.  


Przed oczami Harry’ego pojawiła sie czerwień.  


Sięgnął do kieszeni i znalazł efekt uboczny swojej ostatniej utraty przytomności.  


Nigdy nie powiedział przyjaciołom, ale ilekroć tracił przytomność, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie większej części tego, co przedtem robił. Pamiętał, jak wpadł na pomysł rozwiązania wyzwania, ale wiedział że nie przez to stracił przytomność.  


Remus miał teorię, że mdlał tak szybko jak znajdował rozwiązanie problemu, który zaprzątał jego głowę. Ale którymś razem po przebudzeniu, Harry zrozumiał, że ilekroć to się działo, nie tylko budził się z prawidłowym rozwiązaniem, ale również tworzył kilka nowych wiedzy, nie wiedząc, kiedy pomysł na nie w ogóle rodził się w jego głowie.  


W pewnym sensie było to jak lunatykowanie; przez ten czas jego ruchami kierowała podświadomość. Efekty uboczne, które wówczas powstawały, często wiązaly się z innymi rzeczami, które w jakiś sposób zaprzątały jego głowę.  


Tym razem to Riddle wypełniał jego myśli.  


Nacisnął mały guzik.  


Normalnie nie bawił go widok ludzi pogrążonych w bólu, ale musiał przyznać że widok upadającego na podłogę Riddle’a, którego maska załamywała się, był niepoprawnie satysfkacjonujący.  


― Nie próbuj nawet sprawiać, bym czuł się winny, sam się prosiłeś – powiedział, sięgając po klucz.  


Ciało Riddle’a trząsło się , a oddech brał krótkimi bolesnymi partiami. Harry szanował mężczyznę za to, że ten nie krzyczał. Mógł nie pamiętać, jak to budował, ale po jednym, bardzo krótkim, teście na sobie, wiedział, jaki był cel tego urządzenia.  


Ból. Stymulował mózg, przez co ten doświadczał czystego bólu, chociaż nie było ku temu żadnego realnego powodu. Harry zadrżał na myśl, że jego własny umysł [i]stworzył[/i] coś tak potwornego jak to. Co to mówiło o jego podświadomości

Wyłączył urządzenie. Riddle nie poruszył się, ani nic nie powiedział. Tylko leżał tam, oddychając nierówno. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie posunął się zbyt daleko. Nie wiedział, co człowiek z tak wielkim ego jak Riddle mógł zrobić po zostaniu pokonanym. Być może nawet po raz pierwszy.  


Zdecydował nie ociągać się, by się tego dowiedzieć, tylko szybko otworzył drzwi. Kiedy znalazł się na schodach, zdziwiło go, że nie dostrzegł przy stołach żadnego członka grupy Riddle’a. Nawet Toma nie było za barem. 

Tuż przed tym, jak opuścił gospodę, usłyszał coś, co było tak nieoczekiwane i przerażające, że jego oddech uwiązł w gardle. Czysty, zimny śmiech dobiegający z góry.  


Całą drogę do swojego sklepu Harry biegł.  


.

.

Znowu zrobiło się ciemno i chłodno. Harry zaklął na widok swojego w połowie zniszczonego sklepu.  


Powoli zwolnił bieg. Kiedy znalazł się w połowie podwórka, zobaczył ciemną postać czekającą w ruinach jego sklepu. Ostrożnie zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków, ale wciąż znajdował się kilka metrów od niego. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i pojedyncza smuga światła księżyca oświetliła jego rysy.  


Czarne szaty. Ciemne oczy. Bladość. Tłuste, czarne włosy. Haczykowaty nos.

Świat eksplodował w jego głowie.  


Gorąco.  


Wszystko było gorące.  


Czerwień.  


Wszystkim, co mógł dojrzeć, było dobiegające zewsząd, czerwone światło.  


Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszał, nim zemdlał, był krzyk kobiety.  


.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info od autora: To, że Hogwart nie istnieje w mojej historii; nie znaczy, że Syriusz, Remus, Lily, James i Snape nigdy się nie spotkali. Remus i Syriusz dorastali razem tak samo jak James, Lily i Snape. Dokonałam zmiany w linii czasu, także Tom Riddle jest młodszy od Lily i Jamesa. 
> 
> Uwaga: śmierć bohaterów, James jest dupkiem, świrnięty Dumbledore.

Po raz pierwszy spotkał Lily Evans i Jamesa Pottera w przedszkolu. To właśnie tam poznał swoją największą miłość i obiekt nienawiści.

Ta dwójka zdawała się być przeciwnymi stronami monety. Jednak, kiedy Severus Snape później analizował przeszłość, zrozumiał, że nie byli przeciwieństwami, ale się uzupełniali. James się nad nim znęcał, a ona go ratowała. Znowu i znowu.

Nigdy nie uważał, że zasługuje na Lily – idealną Lily – ale nie rozumiał też, dlaczego, ze wszystkich kręcących się wokół niej, wybrała Jamesa. Próbował z nią o tym rozmawiać, sprawić, by dostrzegła, jakim człowiekiem ten był. Słuchała go, jak zawsze, jako że się nim przejmowała.

Kiedy zorientowała się, jak bardzo Severus nienawidził Jamesa, zaczęła płakać, nie rozumiejąc, jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel i człowiek, którego kochała, mogli się nie znosić. Zdruzgotało to Snape’a. Wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek chciał, było widzieć Lily szczęśliwą. Kiedy powiedział jej, że mógłby spróbować dogadać się z Jamesem dla jej spokoju, jej piękna twarz tak się rozpromieniła, że sam niemal uwierzył w swoje słowa.

Kiedy dorośli, poszli na ten sam uniwersytet. Snape, ponieważ chciał wyrwać się z tego nieszczęsnego miasta, Lily bo to było jej marzenie i James, bo go do tego namówiła.

Lily z Jamesem studiowali biologię, z czego kobieta specjalizowała się w genetyce a James biotechnologii. Severus zaczął studia medyczne, żeby szybko odkryć, iż bliska praca z ludźmi nie była dla niego dobrym wyborem, po czym zmienił kierunek na farmację.

Byli czołowymi studentami. Lily ze względu na jej naturalny talent, Snape, jako że książki stanowiły jego drugą miłość, a James dlatego, że nieopatrznie łamał wszelkie zasady, starając się patrzeć na pewne rzeczy w nowy sposób.

Snape unikał Jamesa niczym zarazy, ten natomiast przestał wchodzić mu w drogę i go dręczyć. Ze względu na ich relację z Lily niechętnie tolerowali się wzajemnie.

Po rozdaniu dyplomów wrócili do rodzinnego miasta. Lily i James planowali kupić tam dom, Snape natomiast podążył za nimi, jako że uważał, iż jego życie bez kobiety nie miało żadnego sensu.

W mieście znajdowała się jedna apteka, prowadzona przez dość ekscentrycznego aptekarza. Nazywał się Albus Dumbledore i osiągnął już wiek emerytalny. Starzec chętnie oddał aptekę w ręce Severusa. Od tej pory sam zajmował się klientami, podczas gdy Snape tworzył leki.

Lubił pracę w samotności; nie minęło dużo czasu, nim stał się znanym ekspertem od rzadkich przypadków

Dobrze dogadywał się z Albusem. Mimo jego sposobu bycia, szanował jego wielki umysł i spojrzenie na życie. Snape nigdy nie miał ojca. Jego matka wychowywała go samotnie, nim wyszła za brutalnego alkoholika. Właściwie, Albus był pierwszym dorosłym, który wydawał się o niego troszczyć i Snape zaczął traktować go nikogo innego.

Pozostał w kontakcie z Lily. Zarówno w celach prywatnych jak i biznesowych. Albus wydawał się lubić młode towarzystwo; z błyszczącymi oczami mówił, że obecność trzech młodzieńców sprawiała, że sam znowu czuł się młodo.

Postępy Lily w genetyce były rewolucyjne. W trójkę godzinami debatowali nad nowymi metodami i filozofowali nad wciąż nierozwiązanymi problemami. Kiedy Lily powiedziała Severusowi, że spodziewają się dziecka, poczuł, jak jego świat rozpadł się na miliony kawałków. Wiedział, że mieszkali razem, ale niewielka wypukłość jej brzucha była pierwszym dowodem na to, co James jej robił. Tylko promienna twarz Lily powstrzymała go od zamordowania mężczyzny. Zamiast tego, powiedział, że cieszy się jej szczęściem.

Poprosiła go, by został ojcem chrzestnym. Był zaskoczony, że James się na to zgodził. Musiał przyznać, że na pewien sposób ucieszył się z perspektywy posiadania rodziny. Nawet Severus nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, że miłość widoczna na jego twarzy, kiedy patrzył na Lily, była prawdziwa.

Zaakceptował ich propozycję, wiedząc, że zbliży go to o krok do Lily. Będzie nieco bliżej swojej miłości. I Bólu.

Kiedy dziecko się urodziło, nie wiedział, co czuje względem chłopca. Ze swoimi niesfornymi, czarnymi włosami i tak dobrze znanymi Severusowi rysami wydawał się kopią ojca. Ale oczy, te błyszczące, zielone, inteligentne oczy były takie samej jak Lily. Albus powiedział mu. Że oczy były oknem do duszy jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak dowiedział się o sprzecznych uczuciach, jakie Snape żywił względem tej małej rodziny. Mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że starzec miał rację i chłopiec wyrośnie na podobnemu swojej matce.

Jego modlitwy zdawały się zostać wysłuchane, a Harry był niezwykle spokojnym dzieckiem. Nawet na długo przed tym, jak powiedział swoje pierwsze słowo, wydawał się rozumieć co się wokół niego działo.

Kiedy Harry miał nieco ponad dwa miesiące, wszystko zaczęło się walić.

Ogólnoświatowe problemy spowodowane poważnym przeludnieniem nie mogły być dłużej ignorowane. Coraz więcej narodów zaczęło toczyć wojny przez napięcie na tle politycznym i zagrażający społeczeństwu niedobór dostaw. Ludzie stali się humorzaści i zaczęli się zatracać. Prawo miało coraz mniej sensu. Póki co jednak chaos nie dosięgał ich małej mieściny.

Czasami Albus wygłaszał szokujące komentarze odnoście tego, jak to ludzie _zasługiwali_ na wojny i że społeczeństwo było tak mocno podzielone, że rozpad był najlepszym dla świat, co mogło się wydarzyć.

Och, ile bezsennych nocy Severus spędził na rozmyślaniach, zastanawiając się, jak wiele rzeczy by się zmieniło, gdyby nie ignorował tych uwag!

Kiedy świat stawał się coraz bardziej depresyjnym miejscem, światło Lily lśniło tylko jeszcze mocniej. Szukała rozwiązania globalnego problemu głodu. Z pomocą Jamesa i Snape’a udało jej się wynaleźć genetycznie zmodyfikowaną roślinę, która mogła rosnąć na niemal każdym podłożu bez prawie żadnych składników odżywczych, a czas jej wzrostu sprawiał, że mogłaby dawać co miesiąc plony.

Jednak kod genetyczny był zbyt mocno zmieniony, przez co zjedzona roślina dokonywała w organizmie spustoszenia. Czas działał przeciwko im, a społeczeństwo coraz bardziej się dzieliło.

Lily poprosiła przyjaciół z uniwersytetu o pomoc. Meropa Gaunt―Riddle i jej jedenastoletni syn Tom Riddle wprowadzili się do miasta. Meropa i Lily pracowały dniami i nocami w nadziei na znalezienie rozwiązania kryzysu głodowego, nim ten ostatecznie wymknie się spod kontroli.

Jako że oboje rodzice Harry’ego a także mama Toma spędzali każdą minutę na badaniach, chłopcy często spędzali czas całkiem sami. Lily i jej mała drużyna badawcza zdawali się bliscy dużego przełomu i chociaż obie matki żałowały, że nie mogą spędzać czasu z synami, wybrały poświęcenie się, by ocalić świat.

Ku ogromnej uldze dorosłych, Tom zdawał się na tyle dojrzały, by opiekować się sobą i małym Harrym. Rozumiał także, jak ważne były badania i nigdy nie narzekał na konieczność doglądania dziecka. Często zostawali w domu sami albo spędzali czas w laboratorium rodziców bez nadzoru.

Kilka rzeczy jednocześnie poszło źle.

Zaczęło się od zgromadzenia, które nazwało się _Renowacją_. Tym, co ich połączyło, nie było wyznanie. Niektórzy byli religijni, twierdzili że to druga powódź Noe. Inni byli zapalonymi darwinistami, uważającymi, że nadszedł czas, by ludzkość wyewoluowała, a wszystko to, co się działo, było zwyczajną selekcją naturalną. Cała grupa głosiła zdanie, że to, co działo się na świecie, było konieczne i nie powinno zostać powstrzymane.

Grupa badawcza Lily poniosła straty, kiedy członkowie Renowacji próbowali spalić ich laboratorium.

Udało im się jednak ochronić najważniejszą część badań, ale zajęło im czasu znalezienie nowej lokalizacji. Tym razem utrzymywali ją w ukryciu. Tylko Lily, James, Meropa, dzieci i Severus wiedzieli, gdzie była ukryta.

Starali się otrzymać pomoc od rządu, tłumacząc, że powodzenie ich badań rozwiąże główny problem: przeludnienia. Ale rząd był już zbyt zaangażowany w sprawy światowe i nie znalazł czasu, by im pomóc.

Drugą rzeczą, którą Snape zauważył, była zmiana zachowania Jamesa. Na powrót wrócił do starego, brutalnego siebie. Kiedy patrzył na swoją żonę, w jego spojrzeniu nie było dłużej czystej miłości, ale jakieś inne, mroczniejsze emocje. Jednak, jako że wszyscy byli w tych dniach zestresowani, Snape nie zwrócił na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Lily również była zbyt zajęta pracą, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

Dostał telefon od Toma, który powiedział mu, że źle się poczuł i nie będzie mógł zająć się Harrym. Dlatego też Snape poszedł do domu Potterów, by zaopiekować się sześciomiesięcznym dzieckiem.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy przybył na miejsce, znalazł Jamesa, który karmił Harry’ego. Było to dziwne, bo Tom nie wspominał, że mężczyzna wciąż jest w domu, szczególnie, że powinien być już od dawna w laboratorium z Lily. Nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać, Snape pozostał w ukryciu i czekał.

Robił się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy, kiedy James nie _robił_ z Harrym nic poza karmieniem go. Nie mówił do syna tym irytującym pseudo dziecięcym języku, który dorośli zwykli używać, mówiąc do małych dzieci, ani nawet nie odłożył chłopca do łóżeczka, nim wyszedł. Po prostu zostawił małe dziecko na podłodze.

Snape nigdy nie lubił dzieci, ty, bardziej nie miał pojęcia, co robić z małym Harrym. Chłopiec nauczył się pełzać i zdawał się zadowolony, mogąc bawić się swoimi zabawkami; nie wyglądał, by przejmował się brakiem zainteresowania swoją osobą.

W końcu Snape zasnął na kanapie. Obudził się, gdy Harry pociągnął go za rękaw, trzymając pustą butelkę w malutkich rączkach. Harry zasnął wkrótce po tym, jak Snape go nakarmił i mężczyzna równie zamierzał wrócić do snu, kiedy spostrzegł, czym ten się bawił. Chłopiec dostał w swoje dłonie puzzle, ale nie zwykłe jak dla dzieci z kilkoma częściami, ale jedne z tych dla cierpliwych dorosłych – mające kilka tysięcy puzzli.

Każda część znalazła się starannie na swoim miejscu, układając się w fotografię przedstawiającą brązowego jelenia pochylonego nad wodopojem w lesie w świetle księżyca.

Snape patrzył na dziecko. Miało tylko kilka godzin na ułożenie puzzle, nie wspominając, że nie powinien być w ogóle w stanie tego zrobić. Chłopiec nawet nie zaczął jeszcze mówić i chodzić.

Zdezorientowany, zaczął sprzątać kuchnię, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na kilku małych tabletkach w śmietniku.

Nie rozpoznał ich, co było dziwne, ponieważ Potter, jak każda rodzina w mieście, kupowała swoje medykamenty tylko w jednej aptece w mieście – jego. Schował tabletki do kieszeni.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które szły wokół niego źle, najbardziej wstrząsającym odkryciem był Harry. Dzieci często nie mogły utrzymać jedzenia w organizmie, wiedział o tym, ale… wymiociny Harry’ego były niebieskie i znajdowały się w nim jakieś wypukłości, które z pewnością nie mogły pochodzić z jego jedzenia

Kiedy Tom następnego dnia czuł się nieco lepiej, Snape mógł wrócić do domu.

Poddał analizie wymiociny Harry’ego, które zachował w butelce. Nie był w stanie zidentyfikować wszystkich składników, ale z pewnością nie powinny naleźć się w organizmie dziecka. Wszystkim, czego był pewien, to że działały na zachowanie ośrodka nerwowego. Sprawdził również tabletki, porażony odkryciem. Rezultat był zgodny.

Snape poczuł wściekłość. Ktoś karmił małe dziecko tabletkami, których nie mógł zidentyfikować. I wiedział, kto to był.

Chciał porozmawiać z Lily, ale ta już cierpiała na bezsenność i zdawała się nosić na barkach ciężar całego świata, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, by zrzucenie na nią jeszcze tego miało przynieść coś dobrego.

Powiedział więc Dumbledore’owi.

Starzec zmienił się w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Zdawał się bardziej energiczny, bardziej zaangażowany, wygłaszający coraz zimniejsze uwagi. Więcej też mówił o nowym świecie, drugiej szansie, lepszym życiu.

Ale Severus miał tak wiele na głowie, że nie zwracał uwagi na ekscentrycznego mężczyznę. Mimo wszystko, nikt nie był sobą w tych dniach.

Dumbeldore poradził mu, by skonfrontował się bezpośrednio z Jamesem. Snape w pierwszej chwili chciał tego uniknąć, mówiąc sobie, że nie powinien się w to wtrącać. Ale bez znaczenia jak bardzo temu zaprzeczał, w głębi kryło się delikatne serce.

Poszedł do sekretnego laboratorium, przeklinając swoją tchórzliwą i introwertyczną naturę. Zdecydował jednak, że – chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu – zbierze całą swoją odwagę.

Znalazł Lily śpiącą na małej kanapie, którą umieścili w laboratorium na wypadek, gdyby kogoś zmorzył sen. Byli blisko odnalezienia rozwiązania, pozostał już tylko jeden efekt uboczny do usunięcia, nim ludzkość bezpiecznie mogłaby jeść szybko rosnące rośliny. Społeczeństwo znajdowało się na granicy upadku, nie było żadnych zapasów jedzenia, a ludzie żyli, na konserwach i na tym, co hodowali w ogrodach. Wszyscy byli głodni, ale nie był to jeszcze głód nie do zniesienia.

Świat był tak bliski uratowania. Snape spędził kolejne lata obwiniając się i niemal wszystkich uczestniczących w tragedii, ale prawda była taka, że tylko Lily – idealna Lily – nie mogła być obciążana winą za niepowodzenie projektu.

Znalazł Jamesa w innym pokoju. Mężczyzna, który miał wszystko, czego Snape kiedykolwiek chciał. Był półnagi z równie nagą Meropą. 

Snape nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak wielkiej wściekłości. James miał wszystko. Ożenił się z najpiękniejszą, najbardziej utalentowaną i _idealną _kobietą na świecie, która dała mu syna i ten _głupiec_ nie tylko eksperymentował na własnym synu, ale zdradził kobietę, która poświęcała wszystko, by uratować świat.__

Snape wypadł z budynku, ale James w porę go spostrzegł i ruszył za nim.

― Snape, czekaj! Ja mogę… mogę to wytłumaczyć…Ja!

Snape obrócił się w miejscu. Fala palącej wściekłości wywoływała w nim niemal fizyczny ból.

― Wytłumaczyć? Wytłumaczyć!? Chcesz wytłumaczyć mi, dlaczego zdradziłeś kobietę, która dała ci wszystko? Czy może jak odrzuciłeś konsekwencje i eksperymentowałeś na własnym synu? On nie ma nawet roku, Potter! Jak chorą osobą musisz być…

― Wiesz jak to jest! – wrzasnął desperacko. – Wiesz jak to jest patrzeć na innych, którzy mają to co chcesz; nie myśl, że nie widziałem twojego spojrzenia, kiedy Lily jest w pobliżu! Łazisz za nią od przedszkola, zawsze obserwując ją z cienia, zawsze czekając i mnie nienawidząc. I to ty śmiesz nazywać mnie chorym?

―To nie to samo – zaprzeczył Snape gwałtownie.

― Nie wiesz jak to jest trwać u jej boku! Stojąc obok niej i słysząc co ci wszyscy ludzie o niej mówią! Jak idealna ona jest, jak wielki jest jej umysł, jak odkrywcze ma pomysły, jak ocali nas wszystkich. Ja również osiągnęłam wielkie rzeczy, wiesz? W czasach, gdy nikt nie czekał, aż to ona ocali świat, to ja byłem tym z pomysłami, pracowałem nad wyrobieniem sobie reputacji, a ona odniosła jeden sukces i wszyscy są zachwyceni!

Snape poczuł się chory i zatracił się w bezsilnej wściekłości. Jego umysł był pusty.

― Jesteś _zazdrosny_? – wyszeptał.

Ale James wydawał się go nie słyszeć, zagubiony we własnych myślach.

― Pokażę im, wszystkim. Pokażę całemu światu, czym moglibyśmy być, co moglibyśmy osiągnąć. Wprowadzę ludzkość na kolejny etap. Nie przez ewolucję, jesteśmy ponad naturą, ale możemy wykreować swoją własną formę, stworzyć nową przyszłość, my… ― urwał swoje niezrozumiałe brednie.

Był szalony. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bezradny. Ktoś musiał go powstrzymać, ktoś musiał pomóc, ktoś… ― Snape musiał powiedzieć Dumbledore’owi.

Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak wrócił do apteki. Nie pamiętał nawet co dokładnie powiedział Dumbledore’owi. Jego wspomnienia zaginęły w wirze emocji. Tak wiele nienawiści, złości i zdezorientowania zajęło jego umysł, że nie zauważył, kiedy starzec wyszedł, gdzie poszedł, ani jak długo nie było go, nim oczy Snape’a spoczęły na leżącym na biurku pamiętniku.

Wpierw po prostu patrzył pustym wzrokiem na tekst, dopóki jedno słowo nie pojawiło się w jego umyśle. _Renowacja_. Wstał i podszedł do biurka, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej notce zapisanej u dołu strony. To była lokacja ukrytego laboratorium Lily. Severus najwyraźniej sam musiał mu ją zdradzić podczas swoich pospiesznych wyjaśnień.

Wybiegł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Zignorował fizyczny ból i wyczerpanie, i po prostu biegł. Jedynym, co pojawiało się w jego umyśle, było _nie_ , a tym, co czuł, całkowita desperacja. 

__.__

.

. 

__Harry nie lubił zimnego światła w pokoju. Nie podobało mu się również, nieco śmierdzące powietrze, które łaskotało go w nos. A szczególnie nienawidził tego, że Tom zostawił go samego z tymi wysokimi ludźmi. Byli tak nudni! I nie było tu dla niego żadnych zabawek. Był zafascynowany różnymi kształtami szkła, ale kiedy chciał ich spróbować, mama krzyknęła na niego, a Harry nie chciał, by znowu się to powtórzyło.__

Raczkował do innego pokoju i znalazł na podłodze drewniany kij. Złapał go w swoje malutkie rączki i zaczął bawić się, uderzając w leżącą w pobliżu rzecz.

Usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, czy to wrócił Tom. Ale to tylko kolejny wysoki człowiek z pomarszczoną twarzą. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i do niego pomachał. Harry uznał, że jest nudny i powrócił do uderzania.

Następnie człowiek zrobił podłogę mokrą. Nos Harry’ego zmarszczył się, kiedy do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach cieczy. Mężczyzna rozlewał śmierdzące coś wszędzie po pokoju, aż w końcu tylko schody znajdujące się za dzieckiem pozostały suche. Harry’emu nie podobało się to coś i chciał odczołgać się do innego pokoju, ale mężczyzna kucnął przed nim i wyjął coś z kieszeni.

Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego i potarł to małe coś o pudełeczko i nagle pojawiło się niewielkie czerwone światełko na końcu małego patyczka. Zamigotało i zatańczyło jakby było żywe. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś tak pięknego. Poczuł się bardzo zawiedziony, kiedy mężczyzna dmuchnął i to małe światło zniknęło.

Ale wtedy dał pudełeczko Harry’emu i ten z zapałem wyjął mały patyczek i zaczął pocierać nim o pudełeczko. Zajęło mu kilka prób, ale światło w końcu się pojawiło. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i znowu mu pomachał, nim wyszedł do innego pokoju. Harry’ego nie obchodziło, gdzie poszedł, był już zajęty swoją nową zabawką.

Niestety światełko umierało, ilekroć poruszał patyczkiem i musiał brać nowy, i znowu pocierać nim o pudełeczko. W końcu zrozumiał, że nie powinien machać patyczkiem wokół, tylko trzymać go w bezruchu.

Zaciekawiony patrzył, jak światło przesuwało się w dół patyczka, pozostawiając czarny ślad za sobą. Kiedy sięgnęło jego palców, ostry ból popłynął do jego mózgu i puścił patyczek, ten upadł na podłogę. Nagle duże czerwone światło pojawiło się tuż przed nim. Harry momentalnie zapomniał o bólu i klasnął podekscytowany.

Światło szybko rozprzestrzeniało się po pokoju i Harry’emu nie podobało się, jak robiło się coraz cieplej i cieplej. Pamiętał, jak małe światło bolało i zaczął bać się ryczącego dużego światła. Nagle znajdowało się wszędzie i słyszał jak jego mama krzyczy w pokoju obok niego. Jego nos i gardło bolały, więc kaszlnął tak mocno, jak wtedy gdy wymiotował, chociaż nie lubił wymiotować.

Słyszał jak ludzie krzyczą i krzyczą, ale nie mógł nic zobaczyć poza czerwonym światłem. Słyszał jak mamusia krzyczy jego imię znowu i znowu, i teraz naprawdę się bał, nie podobało mu się już dłużej światło, w pokoju zrobiło się strasznie gorąco i bolało go gardło.

Jakoś zmusił się do raczkowania w stronę schodów. Poczuł, że na nich było chłodniej, więc zaczął wspinać się na kolejne stopnie.

Znowu kaszlnął; oddychanie było naprawdę ciężkie, a do tego jeszcze cały czas słyszał krzyk mamy: _HarryHarryHarry!_

W końcu udało my się dostać trochę mniej drapiącego powietrza do płuc i instynktownie odkrzyknął: _mamusiumamusiumamusiu!_

Miał niemal rok, ale to było jego pierwsze słowo.

Słyszał szloch mamusi.

Nie lubił tego dźwięku.

.

. 

.

Kiedy przybył Snape, Tom i Dumbledore już tam byli.

Późno. Za późno. Nienienienienie. To nie mogła być prawda, nie mogła…

A potem zobaczył ogień. Wielkiego, bezwzględnego, morderczego potwora. Laboratorium było już kompletnie spalone. Mężczyzna opadł na ziemię i zaczął bezwstydnie płakać.

Dobiegł go głos Dumbledore’a jakby z oddali, mówiący do chłopca Meropy, by ukoić go słodkimi słówkami.

Wszystkim, co Snape wiedział o Tomie, było tylko, że ten nigdy nie poznał swego biologicznego ojca. Mieszkał z Meropą, jej bratem i obelżywym ojcem, nim ta w końcu zdecydowała się zabrać syna i wyjechać. Początkowo nie mieli nic. Dla Toma matka była wszystkim.

Snape pomyślał o mamie Toma i Lily, badaniach, które teraz wszyscy stracili, a nawet o Jamesie. Pod wpływem dobiegających do jego uszu słodkich słówek Dumbledore’a, zwrócił wszystko, co miał w żołądku.

Służby specjalne takie jak ambulans czy straż pożarna zaprzestały działań już jakiś czas temu. Cały dzień zajęło im, by ugasić ogień, szczególnie, że ten rozprzestrzenił się na sąsiednie domy.

Niby cudem – o którym Severus wiedział, że takowym nie był – udało im się znaleźć nienaruszony fragment taśmy z monitoringu. Obejrzeli ją w trójkę

Większość nagrania była wygodnie zniszczona, ale kilka klatek zupełnie nienaruszonych. Pokazywały małego Harry’ego bawiącego się zapałkami i później upuszczającego jedną z nich. Po tym taśma stawała się niewyraźna, dopóki ogień już nie zajął całego pokoju.

Był to salon i nie było z niego innego wyjścia, co znaczyło że wszyscy musieliby przejść przez ten pokój, by się wydostać. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się strasznie szybko; Lily, James i Meropa nie mieliby szansy uciec. Harry mógłby, gdyby nie był małym dzieckiem, który nawet jeszcze nie umiał chodzić.

Wszędzie szukano chłopca, podpierając się słabą nadzieją, że jednak udało mu się uciec płomieniom. Jednak nigdy nie odnaleziono nawet śladu jego obecności.

Severus doskonale wiedział, w jaki sposób zapałki trafiły w ręce Harry’ego, ale Tom nie.

Snape podążał za Dumbledore’em jak we śnie. Nic, co czuł, nie było prawdziwe, nawet jego żal. Zatrzymał się w przejściu i spojrzał na Toma.

Niewinna twarz chłopca była wykrzywiona przez demoniczny grymas. Odtwarzał i odtwarzał moment, w którym Harry upuszcza zapałkę.

Był ucieleśnieniem upadłego anioła.

. 


	9. Chapter 9

― Był moją nianią?   
Harry wiedział, że obraz Riddle’a zmieniającego jego pieluchy będzie nawiedzał go w koszmarach.   
Osunął się na podłogę w kącie, próbując ogarnąć umysłem to, co właśnie usłyszał.   
Jego własne mgliste wspomnienia opuściły szczelnie zamknięte drzwi w jego głowie, a ból otumanił go na kilka minut. Ocknął się w swoim łóżku, podczas gdy nowo poznany mężczyzna siedział sztywno przy stole.   
Nazywał się Severus Snape. Harry miał czas, by osądzić jego charakter.   
Pierwszym, co dostrzegł w mężczyźnie, był emocjonalny dół podczas opowieści historii, co było bardziej niż zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę, przez co przeszedł. Ale teraz skończył i wydawał się wypruty ze wszelkich emocji i całkowicie sztywny. Jego sposób mówienia zmieniał się z pełnego pasji, przez obfitującego w szczegóły, po sarkastyczne wypowiedzi, tylko potęgujące wydźwięk tego, co mówił.   
Harry oczekiwał, że nieprędko znowu dojrzy jego emocjonalną stronę.   
― Ze względu na czasochłonne badania twoich rodziców to on się tobą zajmował.  
Snape przyglądał się zachowaniu Harry’ego swoimi onyksowymi oczami. Szybko wyłapał zdanie, jakie chłopak miał na temat Voldemorta i wydawał się być rozbawiony jego reakcją na wieść o ich wspólnej przeszłości.   
Harry posłał mężczyźnie pochmurne spojrzenie. Jego wyraz zmiękł, kiedy zobaczył bardzo mały, bardzo wąski uśmiech na zaciśniętych ustach. Cieszyło go, że mężczyzna był wciąż zdolny do pozytywnych uczuć.  
― Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie… Dumbledore dał ci wskazówkę, że mnie tu znajdziesz?  
― Nigdy nie wspominał twojego imienia, ledwie napomknął o twoich umiejętnościach i fakcie, że jeszcze nie dołączyłeś do żadnej grupy. Wiedział skądś, że sam przyłączyłem się do Voldemorta i sprawił, że wyglądało to jakby chciał nam pomóc… i tobie.   
Harry westchnął.   
― A więc Riddle miał rację… Dumbledore naprawdę to zaplanował… Co? ― zapytał, kiedy zobaczył, że Snape nieco marszczy brwi.   
― Jestem dość zaskoczony, że znasz to nazwisko. Powiedziałeś, że Voldemort nie mówił ci zbyt wiele o swojej przeszłości. A zdradził ci, jak się naprawdę nazywa, coś, czego nie zrobił, odkąd przybrał imię Voldemort. Powiedz mi, nazywasz go Tomem Riddle, kiedy z nim rozmawiasz?   
― Tak… dlaczego?   
Snape wzruszył ramionami.   
― Nic takiego, po prostu to interesujące.   
― Nie nazywasz go Tomem Riddle? Chodzi mi o to, że znałeś go jako dziecko.   
Jeśli to możliwe, Snape zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej.   
― I każdego dnia jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze mnie nie zabił.   
Kiedy widzi zdezorientowanie Harry’ego, tłumaczy:  
― Nienawidzi Dumbledore’a i mnie za to, że znaliśmy go, gdy był młody i słaby. Kiedy przybrał imię Voldemort, starał się spalić swoją przeszłość. Najlepszym co mogę zrobić, by zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek byłem tego częścią, jest nieużywanie jego prawdziwego imienia.  
Harry przestał dreptać i powoli usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu.   
― Niemal mnie przeklął, kiedy mnie spotkał… tylko dlatego, że myślał, iż rzuciłem zapałkę, mając roczek.  
Wyraz twarz Snape’a stał się pusty.   
― Można było się tego spodziewać.   
Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.   
― Jakim więc cudem wciąż żyjesz?  
Snape poruszył się niepewnie. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że miał wrażenie, iż wszystko, co ten mężczyzna robił, przychodziło mu z trudem.   
― Nigdy mu nie powiedziałeś, prawda? ― zapytał bez nuty oskarżenia w głosie.   
― Próbowałem, naprawdę. Wpierw szukałem ciebie, mając nadzieję, że przetrwałeś pożar. Kiedy się poddałem, szukałem chłopca Meropy. Rozpętał się chaos i bałem się, że nie przeżył. ― Zamilkł i wyjrzał przez okno. ― Chciałem odzyskać, to co odeszło po… cóż. Chaos nie ustawał i byłem zmuszony przerwać również te poszukiwania.   
― Ale przetrwał. Jak go znalazłeś?  
― Czysty przypadek ― przyznał Snape. ― Spotkaliśmy się jakiś rok temu. On… zmienił się. Pamiętałem go jako cichego, miłego chłopca, to, co stało przede mną jednak… ― Zamilkł.   
Harry zadrżał niekontrolowanie. Cichy i miły były ostatnimi określeniami, jakie kojarzyłby z Riddle’em. Lord cuchnął potęgą, arogancją i ostrą inteligencją. Stał się człowiekiem, który oczekuje perfekcji i nie toleruje najdrobniejszych błędów. Kim trzeba było być, żeby w ogóle pomyśleć o tym, by powiedzieć mu, że był odpowiedzialny za wypadek, który doprowadził do śmierci jego matki… Harry z pewnością nie obwiniał Snape’a za milczenie.   
― Mógłbym poradzić sobie z gwałtownym człowiekiem czy potężnym lordem, ale on był… śmiercionośny. Niczego nie wybaczał i srogo karał bez żadnego powodu. To było zaledwie rok temu, ale w porównaniu z dzisiaj, był szalony.   
― Nie widzę żadnej zmiany ― burknął Harry, ale otrzymał tylko znaczące spojrzenie.   
― Dlaczego zostałeś? Mogłeś po prostu…   
― Uciec? ― Snape uśmiechnął się gorzko. ― Nie mógłbym tego zrobić.   
― Ale dlaczego?   
Snape milczał. Harry miał złe przeczucie, że Snape po prostu nie chciał uciec. Mężczyzna postrzegał to jako karę za to, co zrobił. Nie bał się surowych kar, pragnął ich. Cóż, może nie był fanem fizycznego bólu, ale z tego co widział Harry, Riddle był doskonały w wywieraniu psychicznego nacisku.   
Harry wątpił, by Snape był w pełni świadom przyczyn, przez które nie mógł odejść od Riddle’a. Współczuł mu, dostrzegał w nim wielki potencjał, który ten sam w sobie blokował.   
Harry westchnął i zdecydował wrócić rozmowę na pierwotny tor.   
― A więc żaden z was nie widział mnie przez dwadzieścia lat… więc jak mnie rozpoznałeś?   
Snape zmarszczył brwi.   
― Cóż, po pierwsze, przypominasz swojego ojca, chociaż nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek widział go tak brudnego. ― Snape wyraźnie zignorował wytknięty język Harry’ego, zamiast tego ciągnął łagodniejszym głosem: ― No i są jeszcze twoje żywo zielone oczy, nigdy bym ich nie zapomniał.   
― Jestem pewien, że Riddle by chciał ― odparł Harry.   
― Fakt, że użyłeś swojego prawdziwego imienia, raczej również nie pomógł. Co nasuwa mi jedno pytanie: skąd wiesz, jak się nazywasz? I jak przetrwałeś?   
Harry wstał i zaczął grzebać w swojej szufladzie. Znalazł zmięty papier i podał go Snape’owi, który delikatnie go wyprostował. Przeczytał kilka zdań i zmarszczył brwi.   
― Twój akt urodzenia? Skąd go masz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.   
― Zawsze go miałem. Nie mam żadnych wspomnień co do mojego przetrwania, tylko mglisty obraz ognia i krzyku mamy. I to dopiero od tego wieczoru. Myślę, że uznałem, iż moi rodzice porzucili mnie podczas chaosu i.. ktoś pomógł mi z litości? Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia!  
― Musiałeś wypełznąć z płonącego laboratorium, ale przeszukaliśmy całe miasto. Niemożliwe, byś odszedł tak szybko. Jedyną możliwością było, by ktoś po prostu cię ze sobą zabrał, ale biorąc pod uwagę wzmagający się chaos, nie miało to żadnego sensu. Co pamiętasz ze swojego dzieciństwa?   
Harry znowu wzruszył ramionami. Próbował odtworzyć to, jak przetrwał już wiele razy, ale zawsze napotykał czarna dziurę.   
― Pamiętam, że mając siedem lat, przebywałem w niewielkiej wiosce. Nie było tam innych ludzi a ja bałem się, ponieważ czułem się strasznie samotny, zupełnie jakbym był ostatnią osobą, na tym zniszczonym świecie. Następnym, co pamiętam, jest chodzenie po większym mieście, gdzie ukradłem jedzenie wyjątkowo głupiemu gangowi starszych dzieciaków. Byli tak łatwi do podejścia, że przeżyłem dzięki ich dobrom przez kilka tygodni.   
Harry zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie, jak dobrze czuł się, ilekroć udało mu się zdobyć trochę jedzenia.   
― Pamiętam inne grupy, bez lordów i całej tej otoczki, wówczas jeszcze nie było tego wszystkiego. Napotykałem po prostu niewielkie grupy ludzi podróżujących razem, gromadząc jedzenie. Podążałem za jedną niezauważony i kradłem trochę jedzenia, dopóki mnie nie zauważano i musiałem uciekać. Wówczas znajdowałem inną grupę i podążałem za nią. Kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, wylądowałem w Londynie. Ludzie zaczęli osiedlać się w starych budynkach. Pomagałem im w naprawach, a oni w zamian dawali mi jedzenie. Wówczas zacząłem wykorzystywać różne materiały i budować własne rzeczy. Siedzisz na rezultacie jednego z takich wynalazków, które cię otaczają.   
Wskazał na rząd półek za mężczyzną.   
― A więc przeżyć pozwoliły ci niebywałe zdolności przetrwania jak na dziecko zmieszane z czystym szczęściem. Podczas gdy tłumaczy to znaczną część, wydaje mi się dziwne, że właśnie ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie pamiętasz swoich wczesnych lat. Nie uważasz, że blokujesz swoje wczesne wspomnienia jak to zwykle robi się z wypadkami? Jeśli mógłbyś przypomnieć sobie czas, gdy miałeś rok, powinieneś praktycznie być w stanie przypomnieć sobie znaczną część ze swoich pierwszych sześciu lat życia.   
Harry jeszcze raz zmusił się, by przypomnieć sobie ogień i szukał innych wczesnych wspomnień. Doprowadziło go to tylko do lekkiego bólu głowy.   
― Nie sądzę, by tak to działało. Przypomniałem sobie ogień po tym, jak cię spotkałem. Może gdybym spotkał tego, kto pomógł im w dzieciństwie, wspomnienia by wróciły.   
― To możliwe. Z tym że spotkanie z Voldemortem w niczym ci nie pomogło, kto wie, dlaczego pamiętasz akurat mnie.   
― Hmm, może dlatego, że ostatnim razem widziałem Riddle’a jako dziecko. Jego wygląd prawdopodobnie zmienił się bardziej niż moje wspomnienia o tobie. Chociaż obaj postarzaliście się o tę samą ilość czasu, to jednak ty byłeś już dorosłym i ten czas tak się na tobie nie odcisnął jak na Riddle’u, który dorósł przez te lata.   
Snape pochylił głowę.   
― Ale to by znaczyło, że powinieneś pamiętać Dumledore’a.   
Harry zirytował się  
― Jezu, nie wiem! Najwyraźniej w mojej głowie panuje zbyt duży bałągan. Mówiąc o Dumbledorze, nigdy nie podejrzewał, że wiesz więcej, niż powinieneś?   
Snape sztywno pokręcił głową.   
― Początkowo chciałem skonfrontować go z tym, co zrobił, ale podejrzewałem, że mnie również wkrótce spotkałby nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Zacząłem zbierać informacje o Renowacji, ale wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem, to że musiał zajmować jakąś wysoką pozycję. Próbowali spalić laboratorium, na co Lily zdecydowała się utrzymać kolejną lokalizację w sekrecie. Żałuję, że kiedykolwiek mi ją zdradziła.  
Harry przeczesał nerwowym ruchem swoje zmierzwione włosy, próbując przetrawić nowe informacje.   
― To, że jestem żywy, nie ma żadnego sensu. Rozumiem, że należał do zgromadzenia, które najwyraźniej chciało chaosu, więc zaatakowali moich rodziców, obawiając się, że ci znajdą rozwiązanie problemu, które by mu zapobiegło. Ale co ja im takiego zrobiłem? On nigdy nie próbował zabić Riddle’a, prawda? I dlaczego teraz chce, bym był martwy? Po tylu latach życia tuż pod jego nosem?   
― Cóż, jestem pewien, że początkowo byłeś tylko nieświadomym niczego dzieckiem, które zostało poświęcone dla większego dobra. I doskonale pasowało do jego planu. Trafiając na ciebie teraz, zapewne był po prostu zaskoczony, że przetrwałeś i chciał skończyć co zaczął. Ale najwyraźniej był świadom, że pozwolił ci żyć blisko siebie latami. Może bał się, że mógłbyś coś pamiętać? Nie mam wątpliwości, że zabiłby mnie, wiedząc, że znam prawdę na temat wypadku.   
― Taa, no cóż, ale gdyby obawiał się, że mogę coś pamiętać, to zabiłby mnie już dawno, prawda? Dlaczego czekał?   
Snape wzruszył ramionami.   
― Musi mieć to coś wspólnego z ponownym ujawnieniem się Toma Riddle’a. Jak właśnie udowodniłeś to tego wieczoru, znajome twarze mogą przywołać wspomnienia.   
Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.   
― Byłoby podejrzane, gdybym pobiegł do Riddle’a i powiedział mu o Dumbledorze.   
Snape uniósł brwi.   
― Podejrzane?  
Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
― Przecież nie mógłbym powiedzieć mu, że masz z tym coś wspólnego, racja? Mam wrażenie, że wydaje ci się, że ten nie ma już takich morderczych zamiarów, ale pozwól, że coś ci powiem: to się może szybko zmienić.  
Nawet jeden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy Snape’a pod wpływem słów chłopaka.   
― Każdego dnia żyję z uczuciem wstydu i nienawiści do siebie samego. Nie winiłbym cię, gdybyś zdradził mu, co wiesz. Lepiej dla mnie było nikomu nie mówić, co wiem, ale kiedy cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że muszę, kto jak kto, ale ty zasługujesz, by znać prawdę.   
Harry patrzył uważnie na mężczyznę. W jego oczach była dobrze widoczna rezygnacja, jakby był pewien, że Harry wyda go Voldemortowi. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy Snape w rzeczywistości po cichu na to nie liczył.   
― Wybaczam ci ― powiedział nagle. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć, ale słowa same opuściły jego usta, nim zdążył je powstrzymać. Wydawały się właściwie i Harry zrozumiał, że naprawdę wybaczał temu udręczonemu mężczyźnie siedzącemu przy jego stole.   
― Nie ― wyszeptał bolesnym głosem Snape ― nawet tego nie mów. Bez względu na to, jak dobre jest twoje serce, są rzeczy, których nie można wybaczyć.   
― Zapomniałeś, że mimo wszystko to ja ich spaliłem… Mówisz, że nie zasługujesz, by żyć, więc jak ja mogłem zasługiwać na przetrwanie? ― zapytał gorzko Harry.   
― Byłeś dzieckiem, a ja dojrzałym mężczyzną…  
― ...który był szaleńczo zakochany w kobiecie, która poślubiła dupka i który został zmanipulowany i oszukany przez Dumbledore’a. ― Harry uśmiechnął się. ― Musisz przestać się nienawidzić i zacząć obwiniać starca, bo jako jedyny jest odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało, nie ty.   
― Jak możesz przyjmować śmierć swoich rodziców tak lekko?   
Harry potrzebował czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym pytaniem. Było trafne. Wiedział, że powinien czuć coś innego niż ulgę, że w końcu poznał swoją przeszłość, ale to było zbyt trudne. Zrozumiał, że czuł smutek i winę za rolę, którą odegrał w ich śmierci, ale nie ból, który wyobrażał sobie, że powinien go ogarnąć.   
― Nigdy ich nie znałem. Nigdy nie tęskniłem za czymś, czego nie miałem. Rodzice, których widziałem, porzucali swoje dzieci dla własnej wygody. Nie przyjąłem ich śmierci lekko, nie po tym, jak usłyszałem, jaką rolę w tym odegrałem, ale nie wyrzeknę się z tego powodu mojego życia i chciałbym, byś ty również tego nie robił. ― Spojrzał prosto w ciemne oczy mężczyzny. ― Dziękuję, że kochałeś moją mamę, panie Snape. Ale jestem pewien, że nie chciałaby, żebyś nienawidził siebie, a gdyby tak nie było, nie zasługiwałaby na ciebie.   
Harry widział, jak Snape walczy z emocjami. Biedak pewnie nigdy nie przestał jej kochać. Harry uśmiechnął się czule. Jego mama musiała być niesamowitą kobietą, skoro tak ją kochał, a Snape był niesamowity, nigdy nie wahając się w swoim oddaniu.  
― Ona z pewnością nie zasługiwała na to, co zrobił jej Potter ― mruknął Snape, wytrzymując spojrzenie Harry’ego.   
― Ach tak, mój drogi ojciec ― zamyślił się. Nie był pewien, co czuł wobec mężczyzny, który go spłodził. Nawet Snape, który niewątpliwie go nienawidził z całego serca, przyznał, że był czas, kiedy był kochającym mężem i ojcem. Harry zastanawiał się, co takiego się mu przytrafiło, że zaczął zazdrościć własnej żonie tak bardzo, że mu odbiło. Usłyszenie o tabletkach, którymi karmiono go przez Bóg wie jak długo, było niepokojące.   
― Co właściwie mi zrobił?   
Perspektywa rozmawiania o faktach związanych z nauką wytrąciła Snape’a z jego zrezygnowanego stanu.   
― Jak mówiłem, tabletki wydawały się działać na układ nerwowy, ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, jaki miał być efekt. Z tego co słyszałem od Pottera, zrozumiałem, że chciał stworzyć coś, co nazywał następnym krokiem ludzkiej ewolucji. Najpewniej skupił się na ludzkiej inteligencji.   
Snape spojrzał ostrożnie na Harry’ego.   
― Chodzą słuchy o twojej wyjątkowej inteligencji… wręcz nadzwyczajnej.   
― Hmm… ― mruknął. Dowiedzenie się, że jego inteligencja pochodziła od tabletek, którymi faszerował go szalony ojciec, było ciosem poniżej pasa. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że jego utraty świadomości nie były normalne.   
― Nie wątpię, że twoja inteligencja w większości jest naturalna .Oboje twoi rodzice byli wyjątkowymi studentami. Przed chaosem, kiedy mieliśmy czas, by w ogóle się nad czymś takim zastanawiać, wierzono, że nie wykorzystujemy pełnego potencjału naszego mózgu. Możliwe, że te tabletki odblokowały twój potencjał.   
― Mogłyby powodować… utratę świadomości? ― zapytał Harry niezobowiązująco.   
― Jaką utratę świadomości?  
Po chwili kontemplacji Harry opowiedział mu o tym. Powiedział mu nawet o utraconych wspomnieniach i rzeczach, które tworzył w nieświadomości, o czym nie mówił nawet przyjaciołom. Ciężko było mu odczytać emocje Snape’a, ale mógł dostrzec skupienie w jego oczach.   
― Interesujące. Tabletki mogą być za to odpowiedzialne. Chciałbym móc przeprowadzić pewne testy.  
― Wciąż je masz? ― zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.   
― Nie, ale mam moje analizy .Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, niektóre z substancji będą ciężkie do zdobycia, ale nie niemożliwe. Jestem przekonany, że jestem w stanie je odtworzyć, gdy wrócimy do siebie. ― Posłał Harry’emu wymowne spojrzenie. ― Dołączysz do nas, czy to wciąż podlega dyskusji?   
― Hmmm… ― zaczął Harry, wywołując lekki uśmiech na twarzy siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny.   
― Rozumiem. W takim razie wkrótce się zobaczymy?   
Widząc niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, prychnął.   
― Wiesz… wyzwanie? Nie znam jeszcze szczegółów, ale słyszałem, że będziesz odgrywał w nim główną rolę.   
Harry jęknął.   
― Racja, powinienem wziąć się za mieszanie farby. Hmmm… zobaczysz ― odpowiedział na niewypowiedziane pytanie.   
Nagle rozległo się pukanie. Ktokolwiek wszedł, zapukał jedynie z uprzejmości, biorąc pod uwagę, iż nieistniejąca ściana nie stanowiła dłużej żadnej przeszkody.   
― Spodziewasz się gości? ― zapytał Snape niskim głosem.   
― Nie ― odszepnął Harry.   
― Przepraszam? ― Z wnętrza jego sklepu dobiegł go pogardliwy głos.   
― To Lucjusz Malfoy ― mruknął Snape. ― Aż dziwne, że nie zemdlał na widok warunków, w jakich mieszkasz.   
― Jest niebezpieczny? ― zapytał ostrożnie Harry. Miał dosyć porywających go i nachodzących obcych.   
― Będzie dla mnie, jeśli mnie tu znajdzie. Jest stąd jakieś tylne wyjście?   
Harry wskazał mu na małe tylne drzwi i, z ostatnim już sztywnym skinieniem, Snape zniknął w ciemności nocy.   
Harry skierował się na przód. Musiał zdusić uśmiech, widząc w mężczyźnie podobieństwo do Draco. Najwyraźniej Harry nie był jedynym, który mocno przypominał ojca. A jeśli jego stosunek do syna był lepszy, musiał uważać na swój język w jego obecności.   
― Pan Malfoy, jak mniemam? Witam, mogę jakoś pomóc?   
Pełne desperacji spojrzenie Malfoya zdawało się zmuszać Harry’ego, by poczuł się winnym, że jego noga musiała stanąć w tak niechlujnym otoczeniu. Mężczyzna zdawał się walczyć, by pozbyć się z twarzy wyrazu niezadowolenia i w końcu mu się to udało.   
― Pan Potter? Tak, słyszałem, że ty… wsparłeś mojego syna. Przyszedłem, by wyrazić moją wdzięczność.   
Czy wypowiedzenie przez mężczyznę takich słów jak [i]pomoc[/i] i [i]dziękuję[/i] by go zabiło? Chociaż, kto wie, zważywszy, że ten nachodził go w tym celu nocą.   
― Nie było jego winą, że Knot chciał go porwać, szkoda, że wciąga się dziecko w takie rzeczy.   
Lucjusz wdzięcznie przytaknął.   
― Słyszałem, że będziesz towarzyszył nam w nadchodzącym wyzwaniu przeciwko temu podłemu mężczyźnie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest już gotowe?   
― Hmmm, taa, pewnie, niemal ― skłamał. Byłoby, gdyby członkowie tej cholernej grupy przestali go w końcu niepokoić.   
Między nimi zaległa cisza. Jasne było, że Lucjusz chciał się stąd szybko wydostać, nie wychodząc jednak na niegrzecznego.   
― Cóż… jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował, nie wahaj się poprosić. Moja rodzina ma u ciebie dług.   
Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, Harry prawdopodobnie puściłby to mimo uszu, ale miał przeczucie, że przysługa od Malfoyów może mu się kiedyś przydać.   
― Dziękuję, panie Malfoy.   
Znowu zapadła między nimi cisza. Stopy Harry’ego zrobiły się nieprzyjemnie zimne przez to że stał przy otwartej ścianie. W końcu Lucjusz przełamał ciszę.   
― Powodzenia z przygotowaniami, panie Potter. Dobrej nocy.   
― Dobranoc, Panie Malfoy, proszę pozdrowić ode mnie Draco.   
Lucjusz skinął i wypadł w ciemność, jakby bał się, że ktoś mógłby zobaczyć, jak opuszcza sklep Harry’ego.   
Chłopak nie chciał już niczego innego, jak znaleźć się w łóżku i pomyśleć o tym, czego się dowiedział tej nocy. Ale wyzwanie miało być już pojutrze, a ani farba, ani jego tarcza nie były gotowe na starcie. Harry westchnął i zaczął pracować.   
Mieszając substancje, zastanawiał się, jak ma stanąć twarzą w twarz z Riddle’em, wiedząc o przeszłości, jaką dzielili i o Severusie Snapie. Najlepiej, jeśli Riddle zbyt szybko się o tym nie dowie. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie będzie podświadomie traktował go inaczej niż wcześniej. Był pewien, że młody lord momentalnie dostrzegłby zmianę.   
Harry potrząsnął głową i spróbował się skoncentrować. Nim zmierzy się ze swoją przeszłością i Dumbledore’em, miał bitwę do wygrania.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry wiedział, że spokojne dni odeszły w niepamięć, kiedy siedemnastu mężczyzn wtargnęło do jego domu, najwyraźniej zamierzając dotknąć każdej niebezpiecznej i wybuchowej rzeczy, jakie miał na półkach.  
Nie mógł zdecydować, czy powstrzymanie ich rozwiąże jego problemy, czy może tylko uczyni życie jeszcze gorszym. Rozdarty między chęcią pozwolenia im na to, by się zabili a uratowania tego, co zostało z jego domu, gorączkowo starał się przemówić do ludzi Voldemorta oraz stanąć między swoimi wynalazkami i ich głupotą. Kiedy jeden z nich, o ile Harry dobrze pamiętał, Bellatriks nazwała go raz Avery, niemal popukał w pojemnik z farbą, jego cierpliwość się skończyła.  
― Niech nikt się nie waży ruszyć! ― wrzasnął i z lekkim zaskoczeniem odnotował fakt, że ci rzeczywiście się zatrzymali i odwrócili do niego.  
― Następna osoba, która się ruszy, będzie walczyła bez pieprzonej farby, czy to jasne?  
Zirytowany, odrzucił kosmyk włosów ze swojej twarzy. Spostrzegł Riddle’a czającego się za szczególnie wysoko położoną półką i posłał mu ostrzegające spojrzenie.  
― Bez wyjątku.  
Riddle tylko uśmiechnął się do niego słodko. Cała jego postać wręcz krzyczała niewinnością, co tylko bardziej zirytowało Harry’ego.  
― W porządku, ustawcie się teraz w dwuszeregu, tylko uważajcie, by niczego nie dotykać.  
Harry nie miał złudzeń; gdyby lord nie zastosował się do jego polecenia, nikt by go nie posłuchał. Ale odkąd Riddle wydawał się zadowolony, pozwalając Harry’emu panować nad sytuacją, nikt nie kwestionował jego autorytetu.  
― Świetnie, teraz ci co stoją w pierwszym rzędzie niech podniosą misę pełną farby i wyleją ją na osobę znajdującą się za wami. Następnie rozmażcie ją tak, by pokryła każdy skrawek waszego towarzysza.  
Stojący w drugim rzędzie zaczęli cicho protestować. Harry widział, że Lucjusz Malfoy wyglądał na niezadowolonego z zapachu farby, ale znosił całą procedurę w milczeniu. Bellatriks natomiast wydawała bawić się dobrze, jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Riddle podszedł do niego z pustą miseczką. Jako że zostawili Draco w gospodzie, w grupie było teraz siedemnaście osób, co znaczyło, że jedna nie miała partnera. Jako że nikt nie miał odwagi wylać zimnej farby na swojego lorda, został sam.  
Podał miskę Harry’emu.  
― Uczyniłbyś mi honor? ― zapytał drwiąco.  
Harry ostrożnie wziął miskę i napełnił ją farbą. Starał się zachowywać normalnie, znając teraz ich wspólną przeszłość. Nie było łatwo patrzeć mu w oczy. Harry nieustannie czuł wagę sekretu Snape’a. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem mężczyzna był w stanie spędzać z Riddle’em tak dużo czasu, nie mówiąc mu, co wiedział.  
Wrócił do lorda z miską pełną farby i stanął na krześle, ponieważ był niemal dwie głowy niższy. Teraz Riddle musiał unieść wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć, co, nie wiedzieć czemu, posłało falę ciepła do policzków Harry’ego.  
― Jeśli nie chcesz mieć farby w oczach, lepiej patrz w dół ― mruknął, po czym przechylił miskę.  
Farba natychmiast pokryła głowę, ramiona, tors i część nóg mężczyzny, ale generalnie kończyny musiały zostać pomalowane dłońmi. Harry miał niepokojące wrażenie, że Riddle bawił się szczególnie dobrze, kiedy młodzieniec musiał pokryć farbą jego stopy.  
― Mam nadzieję, że wyschnie szybko, żebym nie musiał więcej widzieć twojego zadowolonego z siebie wyrazu twarzy.  
― Ach, a ile przyjdzie mi czekać, by zobaczyć, jak to pochmurne spojrzenie znika z twojej twarzy? ― zapytał Riddle gładko.  
― Mogłeś chociaż udawać, że się męczysz.  
― A niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?  
― Z grzeczności.  
Lord uśmiechnął się.  
― Jestem pewien, że na złość nam dodałeś czegoś, by smród tych farb był intensywniejszy, więc nie mogłem dać ci tej satysfakcji.  
― Tylko tobie ― Harry upewnił się, by sarkazm pobrzmiewał w jego głosie.  
― A dlaczego to, racz mi zdradzić, miałbyś posunąć się do czegoś takiego, tylko by mi dokuczyć?  
― Dlaczego? Twoja twarz wykrzywiona bólem jest po prostu zbyt… ― Harry momentalnie zamilkł, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, co właśnie sugerował. Przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie wspomni o incydencie w gospodzie, a teraz rzucał tym mężczyźnie w twarz.  
Źrenice Riddle’a nieco się rozszerzyły, gdy zbliżał twarz do Harry’ego.  
― Ostrożnie, Dziecko. Nie wiesz, w co sobie pogrywasz.  
Harry otworzył usta, by się odciąć, ale przerwał mu wysoki chichot Bellatriks  
Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na zebrane w jego domu osoby. Farba zaczęła wysychać, pozostawiając wciąż wilgotne ciała częściowo widzialnymi, podczas gdy te, które już wyschły, zaczęły znikać. Nowym źródłem rozrywki Bellatriks stał się stojący obok niej mężczyzna, którego ciało pozostawało normalne, podczas gdy głowa całkowicie zniknęła. Dla tych, którzy początkowo byli sceptycznie nastawieni do jego planu, był to pierwszy znak, że farba działała. Sceptycyzm wkrótce zamienił się w optymizm i Harry zaczął obawiać się, że perspektywa bycia niewidzialnymi da im fałszywe poczucie niezwyciężenia.  
― Dobra, słuchajcie! Farba nie sprawia, że znikacie, tylko dostosowuje was do tła, co znaczy, że fizycznie wciąż tu jesteście. Wasze stopy będą wciąż pozostawiać ślady na ziemi i wszyscy będą w stanie was usłyszeć. Znaczy to też, że poruszając się zbyt szybko, każdy z wprawnym okiem będzie w stanie dostrzec niknącą postać. Konieczne jest, byście poruszali się cały czas cicho i powoli.  
Dalej kontynuował niższym głosem, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Riddle’a.  
― Prawdopodobnie będzie najlepiej, jeśli poczekamy tu, aż farba wyschnie. Byłoby podejrzane, gdyby ktoś zobaczył jakieś fragmenty ludzkiego ciała unoszące się drogami.  
Odwrócił się do Riddle’a i na próżno spróbował powstrzymać śmiech.  
W przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny, z którego śmiała się Bellatriks; całe jego ciało zniknęło, podczas gdy głowa dalej unosiła się w powietrzu. Wyglądał absurdalnie. Harry zrozumiał, że większość z jego potężnej aury wynikała z jego opanowania.  
Mężczyzna nie wydawał się szczególnie zadowolony ze swojego aktualnego wyglądu, ale wciąż posłał Harry’emu łagodny uśmiech.  
― Śmiej się póki możesz, Dziecko, moja kolej nadejdzie, gdy nie będziesz mnie już widział.  
Mroczna obietnica sprawiła, że Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz, mimo to nie był w stanie powstrzymać chichotu.  
Minęło jeszcze kilka minut, gdy nagle Harry’ego ogarnął strach. Co było gorszego niż siedemnaście osób przechadzających się po jego domu? Świadomość, że ci w nim są, chociaż nie jest w stanie ich zobaczyć.  
Harry sprawdził swoje kieszenie i upewnił się, że mały generator jego tarczy znajduje się na miejscu. Musiał zmodyfikować ją tak, by mógł się z nią poruszać, co było dużo lepsze niż prototyp, od którego wszystko odbijało się i latało w nieprzewidywalnym kierunku.  
Wciąż… To był prosty, dobry plan. Gdyby wszystko poszło dobrze, ich grupa nie tylko pokonałaby całą grupę, ale zrobiłaby to w nieprawdopodobnie krótkim czasie.  
― Dobrze zatem ― powiedział do pozornie pustego pokoju. ― Sprawmy, by ludzie mieli o czym gadać.  
Wyszedł ze swojego zrujnowanego sklepu. Przez krótką chwilę martwił się, że nikt za nim nie pójdzie, jako że ludzie nie widzieli nigdzie swojego lorda, ale wkrótce usłyszał za sobą szmer kroków.  
.

.  
Knot wybrał dogodną sobie lokalizację. Jeśli dwie grupy były liczne i silne, często walczyły podczas wyzwań w lokalizacji, która pozwalała im się ukryć; jak porzucone wioski, lasy czy duże budynki. Przeszkody zapewniały ochronę i sprawiały, że grupa z lepszą strategia wygrywała. Gdyby dwie wyrównane grupy zmierzyły się na bardziej otwartym terenie, walka spowodowałaby podobne obrażenia u obu ze stron, a być może również doprowadzić do remisu.  
Jednak Knot nawet nie rozważał sytuacji, w której dojdzie do walki. Lord słynął z brutalnej siły i teraz, kiedy tak znacząco przewyższał liczebnie swoich przeciwników, zamierzał szybko zakończyć tę walkę. Na miejsce bitwy wybrał pustą przestrzeń zaraz za Londynem. Jasne było, że liczył na szybkie zwycięstwo i nie miał zamiaru szukać swoich przeciwników za wszelkimi możliwymi przeszkodami.  
Kiedy Harry i jego niewidzialni towarzysze dotarli na miejsce, ten był tam już ze swoją własną armią.  
Nawet jeśli Knot mógł wziąć wyzwanie za żart, nie zamierzał ryzykować i zabrał ze sobą wszystkich swoich ludzi. Mało tego, Harry był święcie przekonany, że część ludzi stojących za Knotem nie była nawet oficjalnie w jego grupie, ale należała do jakichś pomniejszych. Nie było zasady mówiącej, że tylko członkowie przynależący do danej grupy mogli brać udział w wyzwaniu, co było głównym powodem, dla którego lordowie zaczęli zawiązywać sojusze.  
Tak czy inaczej, liczba osób zgromadzonych na polu przeszła najśmielsze oczekiwania Harry’ego. W rzeczywistości nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział tak wiele osób zebranych w jednym miejscu. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale poczuł się nieco zdenerwowany przez świadomość, że ci wszyscy ludzie za chwilę będą próbowali go zabić i ich uwaga skupi się tylko na nim, jako że w ich oczach był jedynym, który się pojawił.  
― Och, lord Voldemort! Jak wspaniale, że się pojawiłeś ― zaszydził Knot, kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej. ― I to znowu w pojedynkę! Ty w ogóle masz grupę, czy może tworzysz ją tylko ty i dziecko?  
Tłum zaczął gwizdać i śmiać się, drwiąc z młodzieńca, który przyszedł, by umrzeć w samotności.  
Serce Harry’ego łomotało napędzane adrenaliną, a jego zdrowy rozsądek wprost krzyczał, by odsunął się od Knota. Zamiast tego, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i przypomniał sobie, że nie był Harrym, który stoi naprzeciw tłumu, ale Riddle’em. Jakimś sposobem, wiedza, że to nie jego wyśmiewano, sprawiła, że między nim i tłumem pojawiła się ochronna bariera, oddzielająca go od jego przeciwników.  
To tylko uczyniło łatwiejszym granie przestraszonego i żałosnego, jak zakładał ich plan.  
― Ministrze… Chyba nie potraktowałeś mnie poważnie? ― zapytał słabo, przybierając najbardziej niepewną minę. ― Chyba nie zabiłbyś kilkunastu osób tylko po to, by odegrać się za słaby żart? Zapewne..  
― Och, mój drogi lordzie Voldemorcie ― zlekceważył go Knot. ― Nie ma już wyjścia. Ostrzegałem cię, próbowałem być sprawiedliwy, nawet proponowałem ci umowę. Ale ty nie słuchałeś mnie, a nawet zabiłeś kilku z moich ludzi. Za co ty i twoi poplecznicy zapłacicie.  
Tłum znowu zawiwatował.  
Nikczemna myśl przyszła Harry’emu do głowy. Wszyscy ci ludzie wciąż myśleli, że był lordem Voldemortem. Wszystko, co teraz zrobi, obiegnie cały kraj. Na przykład wspaniałe zwycięstwo, ale również płaszczenie się przed Knotem. A Riddle, który tak niezwykle szczycił się zawsze swoim opanowaniem i pełną wdzięku postawą, chyba wyszedłby z siebie, gdyby ktoś powiązał go z czymkolwiek słabym, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę byłoby to tylko oszustwo.  
Harry zdusił uśmiech i opadł na kolana w błoto. Jeśli życie daje ci cytryny, lepiej zrób lemoniadę. A młodzieniec był zdeterminowany, by się dobrze bawić.  
Na jego twarzy pojawiła się rozpaczliwa desperacja, kiedy zaczynał swój spektakl:  
― Och, proszę, nie zabijaj mnie i moich przyjaciół! Są niewinni, oszczędź ich, błagam cię! Z pewnością tak wspaniały człowiek jak ty jest w stanie wybaczyć młodzieńcowi, nikomu więcej jak zwykłemu nastolatkowi, który może tylko kąpać się w blasku twojej chwały. Jestem jak Ikar, lecący zbyt blisko blasku słońca, którego skrzydła płoną. Nie potępiaj mnie za igranie z czymś, czego nie rozumiem. Och, wielki lordzie Knot, usłysz moje błaganie, ja…  
Ktoś strzelił. Chybił o kilka metrów, ale Harry wiedział, że zabawa się skończyła. No cóż, Riddle też prawdopodobnie miał już tego dosyć.  
Szybko aktywował tarczę i się podniósł. Zamierzał unikać kul i strzał tak długo, jak to możliwe. W ten sposób ludzie Knota skupiliby się na nim, myśląc, że ma jakieś nieprawdopodobne szczęście. Miał nadzieję, że nim ci zorientują się, że coś jest nie tak, będzie już dla nich za późno.  
Coraz więcej ludzi strzelało w jego stronę kulami, strzałami i pochodniami, a Harry biegał zygzakiem przez pole, mając nadzieję, że nie wpadnie przypadkiem na któregoś z ludzi Voldemorta. Widział że Knot wziął za sobą swoich ludzi, chociaż było jasne, że Harry nie był zagrożeniem. Cholerny tchórz.  
Uderzyła go kula.  
Harry testował tarczę wcześniej, ale nigdy właściwie nie znajdował się pod jej ochroną, kiedy ta została trafiona. Kula wydała głośny, dzwoniący dźwięk, jak gdyby Harry siedział prosto pod dużym dzwonem. Co gorsze, dźwięk nie ustał po tym, gdy kula została unieszkodliwiona, ale ciągnął się dalej z taką samą, intensywnością.  
Automatycznie Harry zakrył uszy i zacisnął oczy, sprawiając, że potknął się i upadł na ziemię. Jako że przestał się poruszać, stał się łatwym celem i więcej rzeczy w niego uderzyło, za każdym razem powodując ten sam ogłuszający dźwięk.  
Harry z trudnością zmusił się do wstania, kiedy zobaczył, jak kilku mężczyzn zmierza w jego stronę. Najwyraźniej zaczęli rozumieć, że pociski nie mogą tak po prostu robić sztuczek i postanowili zmierzyć się z nim w kontaktowej walce.  
Mężczyzna uzbrojony w nóż uderzył Harry’ego i spróbował dźgnąć go prosto w plecy. Oczywiście tarcza odbiła również ten atak, sprawiając, że zaskoczony mężczyzna upadł na twarz pod wpływem własnego ataku. Inny spróbował zaatakować go olbrzymim toporem, ale po chwili musiał uciec, kiedy jego własna broń zwróciła się przeciwko niemu.  
Wszędzie rozlegały się zdezorientowane krzywki, a następnie pełne bólu wrzaski. Przeciwnicy Harry’ego wstrzymali atak i ten miał szansę się od nich uwolnić. Biegał wokół i wiedział, że dotychczas zorganizowany tłum łamie szyk. Niektórzy wciąż w niego celowali, nie rozumiejąc, co się wokół nich działo, podczas gdy inni zdawali się coś zauważać, ale nie rozumieli, z czym mieli do czynienia, więc po prostu stali głupio w miejscu. Coraz więcej ludzi upadało, a nogi, ręce i głowy oddzielały się od ich ciał.  
Panika zaczynała narastać, przeciwnicy rzucali broń i biegli w kierunku miasta. Nie mieli jednak szczęścia i dosięgały ich kule. Inni trzymali przed sobą miecze i jasne było, że coś zaczyna im świtać, chociaż wciąż nie byli pewni, z czym walczą.  
Kilku ludzi , którzy dostali się bliżej Harry’ego, patrzyli na niego niepewnie. Drwiąca mina na dobre zniknęła z ich twarzy zastąpiona przerażeniem.  
Riddle obiecał Harry’emu, że postara się uniknąć niepotrzebnych śmierci. I chociaż Harry nie czuł współczucia względem swoich przeciwników, nie chciał dopuścić do bezsensownej masakry.  
― Rzućcie broń na ziemię ― powiedział otaczającym go mężczyznom. Jasne było, że ci nie wiedzieli, co się działo, ale czuli, że było to złe i… śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Po wymienieniu niezrozumiałych spojrzeń, zrobili to, co powiedział im Harry.  
Młodzieniec odwrócił się, chcąc dostać się do tłumu i powiedzieć Riddle’owi, by zaprzestał ataku, kiedy wpadł na jakieś ciało.  
― Och, cholera jasna ― zaklął, kiedy uderzenie zostało wzmocnione przez jego tarczę i odrzuciło go na kilka metrów.  
― Wszystko w porządku ― dobiegł go głos gdzieś znad niego.  
― Snape? To ty?  
― Dokładnie. Rozumiem, że to by było na tyle, biorąc pod uwagę tych, którzy już się poddali?  
― Tak, wyświadcz mi przysługę i idź przekaż to Riddle’owi. Nie chcę zamieniać tego w rzeźnię.  
― Masz na myśli większą, niż do tej pory?  
Harry powoli wstał i jego spojrzenie krążyło po polu. Przynajmniej połowa przeciwników leżała bez ruchu na ziemi. Zabita przez mniej niż dwudziestkę ludzi.  
― Możesz powiedzieć o nas wiele rzeczy, ale pracujemy bardzo efektywnie. ― mruknął Snape. Harry nie był pewien, czy w jego głosie bardziej pobrzmiewała duma czy gorycz.  
― Po prostu idź ― mruknął zmęczony Harry.  
Usłyszał oddalające się od niego kroki.  
Wykończony biegiem, wrócił do ludzi Knota, czy raczej tego, co po nich pozostało. Trzymał tarczę na w razie wypadek, ale walka dobiegła końca. Całe szczęście, bo był świadom tego, że nie pozostało już wiele mocy w tarczy. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby walka trwała kilka minut dłużej.  
Pozostały tłum patrzył z przerażeniem, jak grupa Voldemorta ściera farbę z ubrań.  
― Ale... ale to...too ― jąkał się Knot.  
―... Oszustwo? ― zakończył Harry. ― Nie, obawiam się, że nie.  
Odwrócił się do widzialnego, prawdziwego lorda Voldemorta.  
― Wydawało mi się, że mieliście nie przelać zbyt wiele krwi? ― Skrzywił się.  
― Tak, ale cóż, musiałem nieco odreagować, po twoim żenującym przedstawieniu.  
Harry udał oburzenie.  
― Żenującym? To było przedstawienie mojego życia, panie królewski draniu!  
― W takim razie muszę cię jeszcze wiele nauczyć.  
― Hmm… nauczyć… co dokładnie?  
Ale Riddle nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Knota.  
― Masz dwie opcje, Knot: możesz dalej przewodzić swojej grupie, stosując się do… pewnych instrukcji, albo umrzeć razem ze swoimi ludźmi.  
― Ja...jakich instrukcji? Czekaj… ty jesteś lor… ale...alee…. ― Knot nie był w stanie sklecić składnego zdania.  
Harry przyglądał się Riddle’owi. Zazwyczaj, kiedy wrogi lord wciąż pozostawał na koniec walki przy życiu, zwycięzca dokonywał na nim egzekucji. Był zaskoczony, że to właśnie Riddle, ze wszystkich lordów, będzie tym, który okaże litość komuś takiemu jak Knot. Ale mężczyzna z pewnością nie robił tego z dobroci serca. Harry podejrzewał, że ten cały czas planował pozostawić go przy życiu, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Zastanawiał się, w co on sobie pogrywał.  
― To bardzo proste pytanie, Knot. Wybieraj.  
Minister podniósł się i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał w Riddle’a i Harry’ego. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ci naprawdę pozwolą mu żyć.  
― Ja… ekhem… będę szczęśliwy, przewodząc mojej grupie, z, ach, twoimi instrukcjami.  
― Cudownie.  
Riddle odwrócił się plecami do Knota i pozostałej przy życiu bandzie, po czym skierował się do miasta.  
Harry wyłączył tarczę, by móc poruszać się nieco swobodniej i pośpieszył za mężczyzną.  
― Hmm.. jesteś pewien, że to w porządku? Nie żebym kwestionował twoje umiejętności przywódcze, czy coś, ale nie jest to nieco ryzykowne?  
― Knot będzie zbyt przerażony, by się zemścić. Wszystko, co przez kolejne dni muszę zrobić, to omotać go do do tego stopnia, by nie przyszło mu do głowy, by mi się sprzeciwiać.  
Z jakimkolwiek innym lordem Harry miałby poważne wątpliwości, czy to będzie takie proste, ale wiedział, że Riddle nie będzie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu, tylko dlatego, że mógł.  
― Więc co, chcesz się połączyć z grupą Knota?  
Riddle prychnął.  
― Nie bądź śmieszny, gdybym planował fuzję z każdą podbitą grupą, wkrótce rozrosłaby się tak, że ciężko byłoby ją kontrolować.  
― Właśnie to mówiłem! ― przytaknął Harry, cofając się myślami do ich rozmowy o przyszłych planach Riddle’a. ― Bez znaczenia, jak potężny jest lord, nie możesz kontrolować całego cholernego świata, nawet po chaosie jest zbyt wielu ludzi!  
Riddle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.  
― Ach, ale zobacz; nie muszę kontrolować ludzi, tylko lordów…  
― … którzy będą kontrolować swoje grupy ― zakończył Harry. To miało sens, ale… ― … To niemożliwe. To… po prostu niemożliwe! Może takich słabych jak Knot, ale… ― Zamilkł.  
Krążyły plotki o innych lordach, poza dużymi miastami, rządzącymi swoimi własnymi światami, każdy z innymi zasadami i bardziej nie do zdobycia niż następny.  
A tu był Riddle, młodszy niż jakikolwiek lord, o jakim Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał, stojący na granicy błotnistego pola, zaraz za brudnym miastem, które błyszczało w promieniach słońca, z oczywistym zamiarem zagarnięcia wszystkiego, co ogarniał ich wzrok.  
― Spójrz na to zniszczone miasto ― powiedział Riddle. ― Świat w ruinach… pomóż mi go odbudować, Harry Potterze, a ja zapewniam cię, że w twoim życiu nie będzie ani jednej nudnej chwili.  
― Co jeśli lubię, kiedy jest nudno? ― zapytał Harry słabo. Mógł niemal poczuć słowa Riddle’a, krążące delikatnie wokół niego, więżąc go w sieci.  
Riddle pochylił się nad nim i lekko musnął policzek Harry’ego wierzchem dłoni.  
― Wkrótce plotki obiegną cały kraj. Kolejna grupa, którą podbijemy, będzie myślała, że wie, co nadchodzi, ale nie. Ponieważ nie będziemy znowu niewidzialni, ale wymyślisz coś nowego, prawda? Zaskoczysz ich, zaskoczysz mnie, Harry, raz za razem. Zawsze, mając przed sobą nowe wyzwanie, każde bardziej ekscytujące od poprzedniego, nie chciałbyś tego? Jesteś najlepszy w tym co robisz, ale możesz się zaskoczyć. Nie chcesz zobaczyć, co uda ci się osiągnąć, gdy w pełni wykorzystasz swój potencjał?  
Serce Harry’ego zaczęło łomotać pod wpływem tej wizji, a oddech stał się płytki. Czuł się jednocześnie roztargniony i zmieszany. Cokolwiek Riddle robił, robił to doskonale.  
Harry zdołał zdusić śmiech i skrzyżował intensywne spojrzenie z Riddle’em.  
―Właściwie to brzmi jak straszna kupa roboty ― zauważył.  
Zarobił krótki chichot ze strony lorda.  
― Cóż, jeśli nie jesteś gotów na wyzwanie…  
― Nie bądź głupi ― syknął.  
― Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz? ― parsknął Riddle.  
Harry nieco otrzeźwiał.  
― Jaa… nie wiem.  
Riddle wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się słowami młodzieńca.  
― Cóż, to zawsze lepsze niż _]nie_ , które dostałem ostatnim razem, także robimy postępy.  
― Drań ― burknął Harry.  
Ale Riddle tylko mrugnął do niego i ruszył dalej w kierunku miasta.  
Harry został sam, stojąc w błocie na skraju pola, które było wyściełane ciałami.  
― Pieprzyć go ― mruknął w pustą przestrzeń.


End file.
